


Eres mi Omega

by Rigel_Strange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Best Friends, Depression, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Friendship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Physical Abuse, Pre-Relationship, Suffering
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel_Strange/pseuds/Rigel_Strange
Summary: Stephen nunca espero que María Stark le pidiera aquello. Tenía 25 y  el cachorro tan solo 10 años, era ilógico, pero firmó por la seguridad de aquel pequeño omega.Nadie imaginaria que algo hizo María Stark aquella vez en la cafetería y también cuando su hijo tuvo su primer celo siendo ya un omega.Con el tiempo y teniendo 11 años para él, se olvido de aquel contrato, pero la realidad lo golpeó al ver un omega malherido en urgencias, alguien que estaba tan mal que no creían que pasaría la noche.En aquella camilla estaba Anthony Stark, su omega.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Parte 1

**Prólogo**

Una cafetería presenta las paredes de madera café junto a cuero oscuro en algunos muebles, esto le da una sensación de confort y de ser hogareño, además de que el lugar es atendido por una familia. Pese a lo oscuro de todo debido a los colores y la ubicación, la iluminación presente es la adecuada. La comida sabe grandioso y las bebidas, calientes o frías, tienen un sabor exquisito.

El trato es cordial, junto a que el lugar se encuentra lo suficientemente alejado del centro de la ciudad, para que las personas que entren fuesen de una clase un poco más baja, pero aquello se compensaba al no tener que aguantar a magnates egocéntricos, jefes estrictos, personas de clase alta que trataban a todos de forma despectiva.

Es lo suficientemente humilde y alejado de cualquier ojo que los pudiera reconocer para poder hablar tranquilos.

Entre todos los presentes se encontraba un hombre que se veía bastante joven y una mujer adulta.

Por momentos el hombre se mostraba molesto e indignado, la mujer por su parte trataba de calmarlo mientras le señalaba unos papeles y algunas fotografías de distintas personas. El hombre negaba varias veces, bebía bastante té para relajarse ya que la taza que le llevaba la camarera era la quinta. Ella por su parte tenía su café frío y sin tocar.

—Stephen, en verdad necesito que hagas esto por mí— pidió María Stark al alfa frente a ella.

—No puedo, es un niño Señora Stark. Es su propio hijo— Stephen se negaba en rotundo. —No, no lo haré...— con esto último se levantó del asiento dispuesto a marcharse. —Si me disculpa, debo retirarme, diría que fue un placer, pero...

—Tengo miedo de que le hagan algo, es un niño y hay personas a las que eso no les importa...— dijo aquello en parte para detenerlo y que supiera la gravedad del asunto. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su desesperación era real, no un simple teatro para que el otro acepte.

—¿De quiénes está hablando?— Strange no deseaba seguir escuchando aquella idea disparatada, pero en parte entendía los temores de la mujer.

—Digamos que mi marido no tiene los mejores amigos del mundo, hay algunos que ven en mi hijo una oportunidad y... no es porque sea su madre, pero mi niño es precioso. Algunos no dudarán en corromperlo con la edad que tiene.

—Enfermos— escupió Strange enojado. Podía ser un hijo de puta en el trabajo, pero había cosas que no las permitiría jamás. —No me acercaré a su hijo siendo un niño, eso téngalo claro.

—Tampoco lo aceptaría— dijo la mujer decidida. —¿Entonces vas a aceptar?— Strange asintió con la cabeza, seguía pensando que esto era demasiado, pero tampoco dejaría al niño caer en las garras de algún degenerado. —Quiero hacer un contrato de compromiso de tal forma que nadie pueda oponerse, ni siquiera mi esposo.

—¿Entonces qué hago yo?

—Pones tu firma para proteger a mi hijo si es que alguien quiere arrebatármelo y cuando tenga 21 años pueden casarse.

—Será un adulto con todos los derechos, ¿qué le hace creer que querrá casarse conmigo?— preguntó Stephen realmente interesado, eran muchos años para que el pequeño cumpliera dicha edad, sin olvidar los años de diferencia entre ambos.

—No conoces a mi esposo, Stephen Strange.

—De acuerdo, firmo ahora y nos veremos en 11 años...— María lo abrazó agradecida.

—Confió en ti Stephen... Pese a todo sigues teniendo algo de tu madre— sin darse cuenta con aquellas palabras removió algo en el interior del alfa. —Yo cuidare a mi hijo hasta entonces.

—Confío en usted señora Stark, pero sigo sin creer que su hijo acepte casarse con alguien de 36 años.

—Tranquilo, me encargare de que sepa de ti pese a que no se vean, mi hijo te adorará.

—¿Hay algo que me está ocultando? Además de lo obvio— preguntó Stephen luego de un rato. María Stark revisaba los papeles por lo que no se dio cuenta del silencio entre ambos hasta que la pregunta penetró en su mente.

—¿Qué?

—Es un omega, no un beta como dicen algunos...

—¿De dónde...?

—Antes de venir a juntarme con usted investigue un poco sobre los Stark. Si me pide con tanta urgencia el casarme con su hijo, es por algo mayor... si fuera un beta no sería tanto problema.

—Ser un omega no es un problema, Strange— escupió María Stark enojada. —No permito que mi esposo empiece con esas ideas y tampoco dejare que mi hijo pierda su brillo por las estúpidas leyes impuestas. Mi hijo es un genio y no dejare que aquel potencial que presenta se pierda.

—Entonces qué es lo que me oculta...

—Es bastante obvio— sonrió falsamente la mujer. —Tu mismo lo dijiste, es un omega... sabes lo que eso significa.

—No creo que su esposo...

—Ya te dije que no tiene los mejores amigos, el propio padre de Steve Rogers mira con esos ojos de enfermo degenerado a mi hijo, no tolerare que alguien le ponga una mano encima, como si mi pequeño fuera solo un objeto, un escalón para subir entre las diferentes clases.

—Asumiendo por los genes que presenta su lado de la familia, su hijo llamara demasiado la atención, ¿es por eso que con esto mantendrá a cualquier otro al margen, verdad?

—No eres tan idiota, Strange— María se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos. —No eres la única opción, te escogí entre tantos y te investigue hasta profundidad. Hay cosas que claramente no me agradan de ti, tu forma de vivir por ejemplo— levantó la diestra impidiéndole al otro replicar frente a lo dicho. —Pero entiendo que debes vivir la vida, en algún momento ya sentaras cabeza, por lo que te pido y exijo como una madre preocupada... que cuando te cases con mi hijo será el centro de tu universo. Será la gema más preciosa que tendrás en tu poder, no me lo destruyas.

Si bien aquellas palabras no sonaban como una amenaza, calaron muy en el fondo de Strange como si fuesen algo mucho más peligroso. Si bien la mayoría no consideraba a los omegas como algo importante, Stephen sabía que ellos darían de todo por sus hijos, eran de armas tomar y la mujer frente suyo era un claro ejemplo.

—No quiero que mi hijo se pierda como me ocurrió a mí— se confesó la mujer frente a aquel "chiquillo". —Quiero que le dejes y le ayudes a salir adelante.

—Se lo juro...

—Gracias... Stephen.

Nadie iba a imaginar que aquella charla en la cafetería sería la última frente a frente de Stephen Strange con María Stark. Aquel alfa que ya era un prodigio en la medicina y una omega dispuesta a todo con tal de cuidar de su cachorro.

Stephen nunca pensó que la vida le impidiera cumplir aquella promesa a la mujer. Dejó a su hijo con su padre siendo aún demasiado niño. Un Anthony Stark de 16 años se vio bajo el cuidado de su padre y sus ideas luego del entierro de su madre, jamás supo sobre un tal Stephen Strange como tal, mucho menos del compromiso que era valido desde que tenía 10 años.

Anthony estaba prometido a un alfa 15 años mayor.

Solo sabía que su padre lo iba a casar con Steve Rogers, un alfa dos años mayor. Aquel rubio de ojos azules que en un principio se mostró ser demasiado perfecto, el estereotipo de un alfa hecho persona, pero que luego descubriría que aquel hombre que conocían todos no era su verdadera persona.

Tony jamás iba a imaginar lo que le depararía el futuro, las penas que debería pasar, y el pelear constantemente con su parte omega la que en un principio no se manifestaba y luego le pedía rendirse a aquel alfa. Tony simplemente deseaba haber nacido alfa para tener todas las libertades de ellos y trabajar en lo que deseaba y no estar confinado a una casa.

Ese conflicto interno que tenía Tony le va a traer demasiados problemas, partiendo por su padre.


	2. Parte 2

—Tony...— llamó la mujer mientras buscaba a su hijo en las habitaciones de la segunda planta. —Cariño... no te daré tu sorpresa si no sales— advirtió juguetonamente.

Adoraba estos momentos en donde solo eran ella y su pequeño niño.

Tony ya tenía 12 años, era todo un pequeño chico valiente que no era consciente todavía de lo que significaba ser un omega. Su madre no lo iba a atormentar con tan corta edad respecto a todo lo que implicaba y el peso que tenía un omega en la sociedad, o la falta de... dependiendo de quien lo mire.

—Si salgo entonces no podrás ver mi sorpresa— se escuchó la voz del pequeño, al parecer se encontraba detrás de los sillones del fondo. —Y tú quieres ver mi sorpresa— dijo de forma arrogante. Había cosas que no le agradaban del todo, pero así su pequeño era... en un futuro debería lidiar con su forma de ser y esperar a que todo le resulte bien.

—Vamos, si sabes que quiero ver tu sorpresa... pero según me enteré por un amigo— alargó la última sílaba mientras caminaba en círculos por donde se encontraba la puerta, no necesitaba ver a su hijo para saber que este se estaba asomando por uno de los costados buscando aquello que siempre lo alegraba cuando mencionaba a su "amigo". —... a tu sorpresa le falta algo para que termine de funcionar.

—¿Traes la pinza para dum-e?— el pequeño salió corriendo mientras se acercaba donde su madre. Una vez con ella empezó a saltar emocionado mientras intentaba tomar aquella bolsa que sostenía entre manos.

—Quieto pequeño... sin calma no hay tranquilidad... y sin tranquilidad tus ideas no pueden fluir...

—¿Por qué siempre hablas tan raro?— se quejó.

—¿Consigue eso que te calme o no?— Tony no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba quieto y expectante a que su madre le entregará aquel regalo.

¿Quién sería ese amigo especial?, pensando en eso no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo su madre, y esto bien funcionaba para calmar esos brotes de hiperactividad.

—¿Quién es tu amigo?— le preguntó. Si bien antes pensaba en ello y cuando su padre traía visitas a casa buscaba a alguno que pudiera estar interesado en la tecnología como el, ninguno se ajustaba a la imagen que creó en su mente de niño.

—Es alguien importante y sumamente extraño, pero está muy interesando en que tú desarrolles tus pasiones.

—¿Lo conozco?

—No mi niño— le regaló una sutil caricia en la mejilla. —No se conocerán hasta que sean grandes, pero te aseguro que no habrá ningún problema.

—Si no lo conozco ¿cómo puede saber que me apasiona?

—Digamos que le hago un favor, él hace unos años me pidió que te hiciera alguien grande e importante, con aspiraciones y en busca de un futuro prometedor... yo le ayudo a que eso ocurra.

—¿Por eso me compras piezas para mis robots?

—¿Cómo que robots, si dum-e es el primero que haces?— Tony bajó la vista mientras se sonrojaba, no le gustaba mentirle a su madre, pero ya había intentado hacer otros hace algunos meses, pero lamentablemente con las cosas que tenía en su hogar no era posible. Por eso esperaba con tantas ansias los regalos de aquel "amigo". —¿Me escondes algo, Anthony?

—No... es que... es como la tercera idea, los primeros dos no funcionaron— le confesó mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto. Cuando Tony se frustraba todos en la casa debían esperar a que se le pasase porque se encerraba en sí mismo y no había quien pudiera aguantarlo cuando luego le venía el mal genio.

La mujer se arrodilló en el suelo y dejó la bolsa a un lado para así poner ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo y que se pudieran mirar fijamente.

—Cariño... te he dicho que para tus padres no debe haber secreto alguno y que si algo ocurre y que no te gusta debes decirnos para así solucionar aquello— el pequeño asintió con la cabeza. —Pero hay ciertas cosas que a tu padre no le agradan y que se.... te hacen feliz— le regaló una suave caricia en el rostro para luego con el índice golpear suavemente la punta de la nariz de su hijo que no pudo evitar sonreír y cerrar sus ojitos. —Por eso te digo y te pido que mantengamos esto entre nosotros.

—Tranquila... si tengo las cosas en el ático y sabes que nadie entra.

—Pero necesito que tengamos confianza en el otro, así si ocurre cualquier cosa yo puedo cuidarte— en ningún momento le diría que si Howard los descubre es muy probable que mande a Tony a un internado de omegas.

**[...]**

María dejó a su hijo en la escuela pese a las quejas de este, entendía el aburrimiento de Anthony cuando de clases se trataba, a ella le paso lo mismo a su edad. Le tocaba ir a hablar con su abogado, un hombre de confianza con el cual se conocían casi de toda la vida.

Llegó hasta la entrada del bufete H&R, conocido en el estado ya que atendía casos de omegas contra alfas. Los medios generalmente se iban en contra de Aaron, quien era el que creó el bufete junto a su pareja, un omega; ya que lo hacían ver como un alfa débil que le robaba dinero a omegas incautos. Pero la realidad era otra.

Aaron ganaba casi todos los casos ya que conseguía pruebas verídicas y no solo la "palabra del alfa contra su omega", por lo que muchos omegas podían salir de esas relaciones abusivas y tóxicas con sus esposos o parejas, pero también con la custodia del niño en la mayoría de los casos, completa o compartida.

Algunos creían que todo era por conseguir dinero fácil, pero María conocía la verdad ya que la vivió con su amigo casi de primera mano.

Cuando niña tenía un vecino unos años menor que vivía a cinco casas de la suya, un pequeño omega con memoria fotográfica y con un CI demasiado alto para alguien de su edad, y como algunos decían "para su clase".

Pese a todos se hicieron amigos ya que María deseaba salir de la casa y Spencer vivir una vida "normal" en lo posible. En la escuela María conocía a Aaron, un alfa que tenía un sentido de la justicia y el deber muy arraigado en su forma de ser, por lo que nadie dudaba de una carrera de tipo militar donde estaría a cargo. En un principio era así para el alfa hasta que conoció a Spencer y todo su futuro empezó a girar alrededor del pequeño y frágil omega.

Ambos sentían algo por el otro, pero ninguno decía o hacía nada. María constantemente hacía de tercera rueda cuando salían y rodaba los ojos exasperada porque este par perdía la carrera hasta contra un caracol.

Cuando alguien del FBI llegó a la casa de la familia Reid para decir que su hijo debía servir al país, los presentes supieron que aquello no significaba nada bueno. El hombre llegó diciendo que su hijo debía dejar la familia para ir a las instalaciones y ayudar a un equipo que empezaba a conformarse.

El padre de Spencer se opuso diciendo que era un niño, aún no terminaba la adolescencia, pero el hombre al mostrarle unos papeles reveló la profundidad de todo esto. Los exámenes revelaron una alta probabilidad de que al "aparear" a su hijo con algunos alfas aptos, podrían estos tener una decencia en donde se manifieste las habilidades de su hijo. El padre intentó hablar con el hombre, mientras en la cocina su mujer le decía a Spencer que debía irse de la casa y desaparecer por unas horas.

Spencer a sus 16 ya sabía de qué iba todo, no necesitaba leer los papeles, con la conversación fue suficiente por lo que salió de su casa y se dirigió donde María para que pudiera ayudarle.

Nunca se enteró cómo es que Aaron se enteró de la situación, pero el alfa llegó a la casa donde se encontraba y hablo directo y claro con Spencer. Si este estaba unido a un alfa por ley nadie podrá separarlo y llevarlo a otro lugar.

Aaron no se imaginaba que Spencer sentía algo por su persona, por lo que iba todo bien hasta que mencionó que cuando encontrara un alfa este lo dejaría ir.

—¿Me dejaras si aparece otro alfa? ¿Entonces de qué sirve que estemos juntos?— le recriminó mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho y le decía tantas verdades a la casa. María por otro lado hacía gestos al alfa de que había echado todo a perder y que como podía ser tan idiota.

—¡Espera!— interrumpió cuando proceso algo de lo que dijo el más pequeño. —¿Yo te intereso?

—¡Dios, Hotchner! Toda la maldita escuela sabe que me gustas— se quejó el omega a lo que María con brazos cruzados asintió a las palabras de su amigo.

—Entonces no hay problema— sonrió el alfa. Tanto María como Spencer pensaron que el otro seguiría con su idea y que no sentía nada por el castaño más pequeño, pero antes de que pudiera explicarse se escuchó como algunas personas llamaban a la puerta mientras exigían que entregara al omega.

Aaron no tenía tiempo por lo que actuaria y se disculparía después, tomó la mano de Spencer y lo arrastró a una de las habitaciones para así poder marcarlo. María se alegró y se quejó de aquello, se alegró ya que el par al fin estaría junto, pero también le molestaba que se encerraran en su habitación ya que al marcar un omega este entraba en breve celo por lo que los dos terminarían haciéndolo en su cama.

La omega se encontraba esperando en una pequeña sala mientras recordaba aquello.

—Señora Stark, el señor Hotchner dice que puede pasar— le dijo la secretaria, una beta muy simpática y discreta de los asuntos y de quienes iban al bufete.

La oficina como siempre presentaba ese color turquesa que gustaba a Spencer, pero era oscuro, lo que acomodaba más a Aaron. Los muebles seguían tan pulcros como siempre, esa madera oscura, casi negra. Añadió otro librero desde su última visita hace algunos meses, ahora presentaba uno a cada costado del escritorio. Dos sillas frente a su escritorio y esa ventana a su espalda, pero en la parte superior. Había escuchado a Aaron quejándose de esta, pero también a Spencer diciendo que en las tardes por muy extraña que se viera ayudaba a iluminar el lugar, por lo que no era de extrañar que el abogado no se cambiará de oficina.

María entró a la oficina y vio que el alfa estaba que irradiaba felicidad, al parecer Spencer ya le contó que estaban esperando a su segundo cachorro.

—Me imagino que ya sabías lo de Spencer— María asintió con una sonrisa, ella misma había acompañado a su amigo al médico. —Muchas gracias por cuidarlo— hablo de forma sincera, para el alfa, su omega era todo su universo. En cierta manera la omega se sentía celosa de lo que ellos tenían. —¿Vienes para saber como vamos o ocurrió algo?

—Nada de qué preocuparse, solo que Anthony está muy interesado en la ciencia y tecnología que ya no sé como controlar su pasión... es muy inteligente— Aaron asintió con la cabeza, eso era de imaginarse si tenía a María como madre. —¿Ya está todo listo?

—Pues si, ningún problema... las pruebas que me pasaste confirman las sospechas y el trato que tiene Howard con su hijo, por lo que si esto lo ve un juez y falla a favor de tu esposo, quedara claro la razón y pese a todo podemos poner otra demanda para esa resolución.

—¿Aunque el juez sea alfa?— preguntó para así saber si tenía aquello cubierto.

—Sobre todo si es alfa— respondió Aaron, se acomodo en la silla para abrir un cajón en su escritorio y sacar unos papeles. —La comunidad omega está llamando mucho la atención, si las pruebas llegan a sus manos y la resolución en contra nuestra... la presión será tanta que pese a todo Anthony terminara con este... Stephen Strange— acercó los papeles a la mujer. Allí salían los nombres y como contactar a quienes estaban a cargo del movimiento, Hotchner ya estaba preparado para el peor de los escenarios.

—Entonces finalmente podemos dar por concluido esto.

—Claro, ni Howard hablando con el mismísimo diablo podrá anular todo nuestro trabajo y esfuerzo.

La mujer no pudo resistir el impulso de levantarse del asiento, rodear la mesa y abrazar al alfa. Al fin podría descansar y enfocarse completamente en Tony, olvidando las ideas de Howard. Finalmente le podía asegurar un futuro a su pequeño.

—¿No necesito traer a Stephen para que firme algo?— preguntó luego de alejarse del otro, estaba por sentarse nuevamente en su lugar.

—Con la firma de hace dos años estamos bien, le explicaste la situación y yo redacte el documento. No hay ningún problema... solo...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No es referente a los trámites o al papeleo... pero... ¿cómo se lo dirás a tu hijo y a Howard? sin olvidar a la otra parte involucrada.

—Mi esposo no va a dejar marchar a nuestro hijo hasta después de sus 18, ya para entonces tendré el tema hablado con Anthony y espero poder organizar una visita con Stephen para que se conozcan...

—Entonces tendrá mayor peso si alguien se involucra— empezó a razonar Hotchner para sí mismo. —Si conocen cosas del otro podrán responder cualquier tipo de preguntas, sin olvidar que claramente ya se conocerán de vista para ese momento... me parece un buen plan.

La omega escuchaba atenta cada palabra dicha por el otro. Si bien creía que sus pasos y decisiones tomadas eran las mejores, no estaba mal escuchar la opinión de otro, de esa forma su pequeño no tendría ningún problema a futuro.

**[...]**

María se encontraba un poco débil luego de un resfriado que se le presentó y el cual la dejo toda una semana en cama. No se podía mantener mucho tiempo en pie, le venían algunos mareos y desmayos, razón de que Tony junto a una de las señoras que iban a limpiar la casa estaban al pendiente de la omega.

La mujer estaba preocupada, pero no por su salud, sino que intentó contactar algunas veces con Stephen, pero este no les respondía. Por las noticias, sabía que estaba trabajando en diferentes hospitales, dependiendo del paciente que le pudiera pagar y que a lo largo de estos seis años se le han presentado dos escándalos, por fortuna ninguno era verídico sino que se trataba de un omega que lo acosaba constantemente.

—¿A raíz de eso habrá cambiado de número y dirección?— entendía que eso fuera posible, además de que no han establecido contacto antes, por lo que el joven quizás no tenía en su cabeza lo del contrato de matrimonio.

—¿Quién cambió de dirección?— preguntó Anthony entrando al living donde se encontraba reposando su madre, quien estaba cansada de seguir un día más en su habitación.

—¿Un amigo?

—Un amigo muy especial...

—¿Estas engañando a tu esposo? No te estoy recriminando ni nada, lo considero justo... pero quisiera saber por sí te puedo ayudar.

María sabía que su hijo presentaba un rencor frente al hombre de la vez que lo encontró junta a una de sus tantas amantes en su propia casa. Howard no debía porque darle explicaciones a su hijo y María sabía que su embarazo fue de alto riesgo y que al no poder ingresar medicamentos a su cuerpo, el parto natural junto a reanimarla cuando no tuvo pulso, causaron que no tuviera más hijos... por lo que sabía que su esposo buscaría descendencia en otro lado.

Ella entendía, no así Tony.

—Es un amigo especial porque es alguien importante en nuestras vidas, pero no en ese sentido... es como... Aaron para Spencer— Tony conocía a ambos hombres, los había visto algunas veces gracias a su madre, porque su padre le prohibió relacionar con alguien que pensaba de esa forma. Cuando más pequeño no entendía, ahora sabía que ambos eran personas que pensaban en la igualdad de clases.

—Si él es Aaron... ¿quién es Spencer?— preguntó intrigado.

—Nadie que deba importarte, Anthony— se escuchó la voz del alfa, estaba molesto. Al ingresar a la habitación olfateo el aire y dirigió su vista a su hijo. —¿Qué estabas haciendo?

María observó a su hijo... no se daba cuenta debido a que su olfato después del resfriado no era el mismo, por lo que no distinguió el aroma de jabón neutro y desinfectante que presentaba. No había presencia de omega en su hijo.

—¿Saliste de casa para juntarte con ese amiguito de nuevo?— preguntó el alfa acercándose hasta donde está el omega. —Eres un puto, un cualquiera... pero ni creas que permitiré que sigas siendo así. Ahora obedecerán mis reglas, ambos— demandó observando a los omegas presentes en la habitación.

Una vez frente a su hijo este no pudo evitar el impulso de "hacerse más pequeño en su lugar". Pese a que no quisiera, Howard era su padre y un alfa por lo que instintivamente respondía ante el peligro que representaba el alfa.

—No dejare que por tu culpa se manche el apellido que con tanto esfuerzo he sacado del lodo, si necesito amarrarte a la cama para que no veas a otros lo haré, si necesito inducir tu celo para que estés con alguien de nuestra altura, no dudes en ningún momento que ocurrirá. Eres un medio para mí y a partir de ahora te moldeare como tal.

La mujer se quedó en su lugar observando lo que su esposo decía, no apoyaba esos pensamientos. Estaba preocupada por ella y por ambos al saber que Howard se había enterado de lo que ocurría, ¿Quién le habría dicho algo al alfa? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo mierda se enteró de todo?

—¡No soy tu maldito objeto, soy tu hijo maldito infeliz!— gritó enojado Tony a la vez que empujaba a su padre. Mala decisión.

María intentó interponerse entre su esposo y su hijo, pero su cuerpo no lo permite... simplemente pudo ver y escuchar como Howard lo golpeaba en el rostro tan fuerte que Anthony terminó en el piso.

—¿Qué amigo? ¿De qué hablas Howard?— preguntó, pero al ver la mirada que el otro le dirigía supo que no tuvo que haber dicho aquello, además que era bastante claro que ella estaba mintiendo para intentar encubrir lo ocurrido. Mala decisión.

—¿Intentas engañarme mujer? ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta el trato que tienes con Anthony? ¡Es un Stark maldita sea!, debe comportarse al nivel de nuestro apellido.

Empezó a caminar donde su esposa, Tony parpadea rápidamente para intentar reaccionar, escuchaba a lo lejos las palabras de su madre y padre... por lo que al ver como el otro se dirigía a la mujer sabia que era para golpearla.

Con un movimiento rápido se lanzó hacia adelante y agarró el pantalón de su padre con la diestra.

Howard volteo a ver a su hijo en el piso, la mirada que le dirigía no reflejaba nada excepto asco, eso fue antes de soltarse del agarre y patearlo en la cabeza. Quedo inconsciente de inmediato.

No vio o escuchó como sus padres discutían, como su padre golpeaba a su madre, como la violó recriminándole el no poder tener más hijos, el que le engañe pese a que su madre jamás lo hizo.

No pudo ayudar a la mujer cuando se defiende y aquello solo resulto ser peor, cuando la arrastró del pelo fuera del living hasta la cocina. Su madre gritaba mientras sentía como sus manos se quemaban. Howard sostenía ambas sobre el fuego de la cocina alegando que aquello era lo correcto, la única forma de hacer entender que debía comportarse como una omega y criar a su hijo para esa clase, que pare con esos sueños tontos. Anthony no era ni beta, ni alfa.

Tony simplemente se enteró que su madre salió corriendo de la casa y que en un cruce un auto la mato. Vio su rostro en un ataúd, estaba perfecta. No sabía lo que ocultaba el maquillaje, el verdadero dolor y sufrimiento que vivió en sus últimas horas.

Jamás se enteraría que en verdad fue su padre quien mató a la mujer.

No recordaba nada de lo que su padre la hizo a ella, simplemente al día siguiente ambos discutieron. Tony alegando que no quería ser un omega, que tenía cabeza para cosas más grandes que una casa y que su madre jamás fue una cualquiera, cosa que no podía decir de su padre.

Howard simplemente lo escucho luego se levantó y arrastrándolo de la ropa lo llevó a la habitación donde lo golpeó en el estómago para luego arrojarlo a la cama. Allí fue donde le gritó que su madre ya no podía tener hijos, que sus sueños de una familia enorme se destruyeron al nacer Tony, que debía buscar más descendencia y un alfa en otras personas. A golpes le gritó que era una omega y que por tanto debía comportarse como tal, ya que pese a que niegue o reclame jamas seria un beta o un alfa... ya no lo fue.

Antes de salir de la habitación añadió.

—Eres un omega, mi primer y único hijo y saliste omega... no me sirves para nada más que subir mi compañía uniendo nuestra familia con otra. Te unirás con Rogers y eso será todo para ti— en ningún momento volteo a ver a Tony, como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, estas se debían a los golpes y también a la duras palabras de la única familia que le quedaba al omega.

Era un objeto que podría servir o no a su padre, nada más.


	3. Parte 3

Tony se encontraba nuevamente encerrado en su habitación. Detestaba a su padre y a su maldita mentalidad retrograda. ¿Qué le costaba entender que él no deseaba servir en la casa? ¿Por qué no podía apoyarlo tal como su madre lo hacía?

En verdad no entendía cómo ambos se pudieron casar si eran tan diferentes. Howard era un maldito y su madre una santa. Extrañaba demasiado a la mujer, era la única que lo podía entender.

María era tan o más inteligente que Howard, pero al ser omega cualquier oportunidad se le fue negada. Ella no deseaba lo mismo para su hijo por lo que a escondidas de Howard le enseñaba clases avanzadas en las materias que veía en el colegio, incluyendo el nivel universitario, le compraba libros de ciencia y tecnología, sin olvidar que le permitía hacer pequeños experimentos.

Para Tony su madre era lo máximo, ya que ella bien pudo dejar todo atrás algunas veces, pero dejó todo de lado por él, por cuidarlo y hacer que fuera una diferencia. Con estas ideas no era extraño que Tony fuera un pro libertades para los omegas, cosa que detestaba su padre.

Constantemente Howard tenía problemas para controlar a su hijo, ¿no podía entender que solo debía casarse y tener cachorros?, nada más y nada menos...

Si bien Tony se encontraba la mayoría del tiempo peleado con su padre, tenía un buen amigo beta, el cual presentaba una extraña condición que lo asemejaba a un alfa, con quien compartía el gusto por la ciencia.

No era extraño saber que Tony se encontraba en la casa de Bruce Banner. Howard antes de que su esposa muriera no estaba muy enterado de lo que ocurría en su casa a menos que fuese un problema por lo que cuando se enteró que su hijo se visitaba mucho con aquel muchacho se lo prohibió alegando que no podía ser corrompido por cualquiera.

Tony esa noche se peleó con su padre ya que con aquellas palabras le trato como si fuera un cualquiera, Tony no sabía como hacerle entrar en la cabeza a su padre su sentir, aquella noche fue cuando su padre lo golpeó por primera vez.

Lamentaba profundamente que lo último que viera su madre fuese aquella discusión.

Después del funeral le alegó que solo eran amigos con Bruce, pero Howard discutía que nadie podía ser amigo de un omega. Nuevamente los golpes se hicieron presentes, después los castigos y la enseñanza en casa. Tony dejó de relacionarse con sus amigos en el colegio, solo mantenía contacto con Bruce.

**[...]**

Tony se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio que se encontraba en su habitación. Su padre le había quitado su celular, computadora y cualquier medio por el cual pudiera comunicarse. El castaño aparento estar molesto, pero en realidad problemas no se hacía, tenía escondido uno de esos celulares antiguos que tenían algunos juegos y solo servían para llamar, pero en estos momentos era lo único que necesitaba.

Apretando el número dos, llamó por discado rápido a su amigo.

—¿Castigado de nuevo?— fue lo primero que escucho por parte de su amigo. Aunque era claro aquello si lo llamaba de ese número y no le enviaba un mensaje como siempre. —¿Qué pasó ahora?

—Sigue insistiendo en que quieres meterte en mis pantalones... tienes una suerte Brucie, te lo digo.

—¿Eh? ¿Pan-pantalones?— Bruce agradecía que el otro no lo pudiera ver, ya que estaba sonrojado. Reconoció que sentía cierta atracción por su amigo, pero también sabía que aquello por ninguno de los dos pasaría a mayores. —¿Suerte con _eso..._? ¿lo dices por mi problema...?

—Aja... aunque no es un problema como tal...

—No es una suerte Tony— dijo molesto Bruce. —No sabes lo difícil que es controlar los impulsos de un alfa cuando estoy enojado, entró en tal estado de furia que no soy consciente de lo que hago.

—Pero tienes ventajas siendo beta y con lo del alfa, si logras vivir con eso, más puertas se te pueden abrir... en mi caso estoy confinado a cuidar de una maldita casa— se quejó como siempre lo hacía con su amigo, era el único que lo podía entender.

—Tony...— algo en la voz de Bruce hizo que el omega se pusiera alerta. —Hace unas semanas ataque a Betty...

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo...? ¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste, Robert Bruce Banner?

—Estabas... digamos que no sé... preferí callar...

—No Bruce, no debes callarte con cosas así— le interrumpió. —Te prometo que haré algo para ayudarte.

—No es posible, ambos sabemos que esto no tiene cura. Soy el uno en mil millones que tiene esta extrañeza en su ADN.

—Ignorare eso último... dime... ¿Cómo lo tomó Betty?

—Digamos que su padre es el menor de mis problemas. Entiendo que no quería verme, y lo bueno es que ella sabía de mi condición, por lo que cuando ocurrió evitó que su padre me asesinara...

—Entonces los golpes no fueron de accidente.

—No podía evitar desquitarse aunque sea a golpes de casi... casi... hacer lo inimaginable con su única hija...

—Lo siento Bruce...

—No lo sientas, Tony... eso es así... pero... ¿cómo estás?

—Igual que siempre discuto con mi padre, le molesta que no haga casos a sus institutrices... al menos dejó de traer a ese preceptor.

—Era lo más obvio, reclama que soy tu amigo, pero te deja al cuidado de un extraño en la casa.

—Sé que estas para protegerme, Brucie... ¿pero eso no me hace la doncella en apuros?

—Concentrate, Tony...

—¿En qué me concentro? Dime... ¿en saber cual es la mejor forma de quitar una mancha de grasa de la vajilla o saber como maquillarme si mi alfa me golpea por mi incompetencia?— del otro lado podía escuchar como Bruce suspiraba. —Me sigue pareciendo idiota que todavía nos rijamos con reglas de la antigüedad, ¡la sociedad no es la misma!

—Es difícil cambiar todo de un momento para otro, Tony... lo sabes mejor que nadie. Mira lo que llevas intentando que tu padre te pueda entender.

—Lo peor es que está más irritable porque en una semana va a llegar un alfa.

—¿Un alfa?

—Si, un hijo de un amigo, al parecer debo casarme con él... y no soy el mejor partido según mi padre.

—¿Es tu plan para que no se casen?

—Pero no funciona, a mi padre no le importa aquello. Me casare igual con un tal Rogers, Steve Rogers.

—Lo siento...

—No te disculpes, no es algo que alguno pueda evitar. No si tengo un maldito collar en el cuello el cual se abre con una llave que tiene mi propio padre. Me siento como un objeto en esta casa, Bruce...

—Se que extrañas a tu madre, Tony...

—No quiero seguir aquí...

Bruce no sabia que decirle para ayudarlo, porque la verdad no había forma de ayudar al castaño. Solo podía esperar que el tal Steve no sea un idiota con su amigo.

—Me voy a dormir Bruce— eran las cinco de la tarde, pero el beta captó la verdad detrás de esto. —Hablamos otro día...

—Claro Tony, cualquier cosa me llamas.

—Gracias...

Corto la llamada, dejó el celular nuevamente en el escritorio y se dejó caer de espaldas el colchón. Su amigo era el único capaz de ver entre los escudos que había levantado a lo largo de estos últimos años.

Extrañaba a su madre, en parte porque era una omega y podía entender cuando pasaba por los celos, pero también descansaba un poco al saber que ya no debía seguir sufriendo bajo el yugo de su padre.

¿Le tocaría vivir aquello si se unía a cualquier alfa? ¿En verdad podría entregar su corazón en una relación o sería más bien su apellido lo único que importe?

Quería llorar de la impotencia que sentía cada día, también deseaba morir y no pasar por todo esto, quería huir y no ver a su padre y así empezar una nueva vida, ¿pero podría?

En el colegio adquiere el conocimiento básico de cada área, nada más, al ser omega no tenía mucha masa muscular por lo que los trabajos de fuerza le costarían el triple. Tampoco podría tomar el dinero de su padre o largarse con un porcentaje, todas las cuentas eran manejadas por Howard.

¿Qué le quedaba?

Intentar sobrevivir este tiempo hasta conocer a Steve y ver que tal resultaba la convivencia con él y si podía ayudarlo con el tema de su padre, lo dudaba, pero como dice la frase: la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Su madre constantemente le decía que "llegaría el momento en donde lo extraño formaría lo más hermoso de su vida". Nunca entendió a qué se refería y cuando le preguntaba a la mujer ella simplemente sonreía y se marchaba sin explicarle nada.

Lo que más le extrañaba era que durante estos años, desde que se manifestó que era una omega como tal, su contraparte no le respondía. Si no fuera porque sus padres supieron de su condición cuando ocurrió el cambio y que había exámenes que lo confirman desde nacimiento, además de la posibilidad de tener los órganos para dar a la luz, podría pasar de lo más bien como si fuese un beta. No podía emitir feromonas como algunos compañeros, no sentía aquella voz del omega al fondo de su mente hablándole, no tenía ese instinto de hacer un nido durante los celos... era... como si su lado omega estuviera durmiendo.

Aquello lo sabía solo su madre, esperaba seguir manteniendo la mentira el suficiente tiempo para salir de la casa de Howard, su padre es muy capaz de enviarlo a un centro para que experimenten con él o para hacerlo un "omega completo"

**[...]**

Fue despertado y levantado por una de sus institutrices, odiaba tener que levantarse a las seis de la mañana para empezar con la rutina de la casa. Solo el fin de semana podía descansar de las mujeres, pero últimamente pasaba castigado lo que significaba estar encerrado en su pieza.

Como su madre no se encontraba y al ser el único omega de la familia, además de estar en período de "entrenamiento" como decía su padre, era el encargado de hacer que la casa funcionara y estuviera totalmente prolija.

Por suerte a su padre no se le ocurrió traer algún niño para que se hiciese cargo y criarlo como si fuese su cachorro.

Luego de veinte minutos se encontraba en la cocina intentando preparar las cosas del desayuno.

—¿No puedo levantarme a las siete y media y servirle un pan de los que se compran?— preguntó sarcástico como cada mañana a la mujer mayor.

—Sabe muy bien amo Anthony que el deber de un omega es servir a su alfa— Tony no podía evitar rodar los ojos con lo que se ganaba un golpe en la espalda con una varilla, la única forma de corregirlo le dijo una de sus anteriores institutrices a su padre y este informó a las que llegaban para que aplicaran ese método correctivo. —Todas las cosas hechas por las manos de un omega fortalecen el vínculo para con su alfa.

—Siempre que hablas mencionas las palabras omegas y alfas, ¿no puedes hablar sin tener que decirlo a cada instante?

—No sea irrespetuoso— le dijo la otra mujer luego de otro varillazo en su espalda baja. —Intentamos hacerlo un omega ejemplar, pero usted no se toma este curso en serio.

—Tal vez porque no me interesa ser un omega.

—Pues nació como tal, acéptelo y viva con ello. Siguiente lección, cubiertos y mantelería.

Siendo su padre el alfa de la casa no debía servirle el desayuno en la habitación o aquello sería mal visto, sino que cada mañana debía repasar las lecciones y poner la mesa para que se vea perfecta, respetando las etiquetas.

Luego de eso vendría la parte de cómo mantener un hogar pulcro respecto de la limpieza, posteriormente tocaría ver el trato con los empleados, cómo comportarse con las visitas, como preparar un nido correcto para su celo y para cuando esté encinta. Con esto último se sentía como un maldito animal, detestaba todo lo de los nidos y trato de un omega con su cachorro, constantemente le ponían en escenarios donde debía actuar según su omega, pero este no decía nada y aquello le causaba más problemas.

Ya para finalizar el día se hablaría de cómo comportarse en sociedad y cómo desenvolverse en el exterior si su alfa no está cerca.

Detestaba el que sea tan dependiente del cualquier alfa y esto no solo lo impartían sus institutrices sino que la sociedad en sí. Las veces que acompañó a su madre a comprar algunas cosas o de paseo, le tocó vivir lo que era una inspección. Nadie aceptaba a un omega rebelde, por lo que se les pedía su información personal y se revisaba en una base de datos si se había emitido una orden de captura, como si fuesen ladrones o asesinos.

Solo eran personas que deseaban pasear por un parque y no sentirse constantemente vigilados por el resto si no estaban acompañado de un puto alfa.

**[...]**

La rutina se extendió desde sus 16 hasta un mes después de cumplir 18 años. Cuando fue su cumpleaños, su padre se presentó con la noticia que próximamente sería un omega como tal y que ya estaba planificando la unión con los Rogers.

Tony solo imagino que aquello sería a la fuerza, sería un omega a la fuerza y con la mención de la unión, le vino un ataque de ansiedad. Se conocía con Rogers, pero no lo amaba, no quería nada con él y no han tenido una conversación como tal sin que sus padres estén presentes.

¿Qué iba a hacer?  
  



	4. Parte 4

Se levantó a las seis, la rutina de dos años ya le obligaba a no seguir en cama más tarde de la hora establecida. Se dirigió al baño para asearse, una vez listo salió de la habitación y busco ropa para el día. En la cama una persona se acomodaba.

Una vez en la cocina empezó a pelar frutas para hacer un batido, saco huevos, pimientos y un poco de jamón para hacer un omelette. Ya con eso listo, preparó un pocillo de avena con yogur y arándanos, para finalizar preparó algunos waffles con mantequilla de maní.

Colocó todo en una bandeja, agrego un jarrón delgado donde colocó una flor simple, un vaso de jugo recién exprimido y un poco de miel además del servicio y unas cuantas servilletas. Con eso listo se dirigió a la habitación para despertar a Steve.

Llevaba tres meses viviendo con el alfa en un departamento, conservaba en su cuello el collar que le dio su padre por lo que no corre ningún peligro de que fuera marcado antes de tiempo o por un tercero.

En un principio el convivir juntos era difícil, cada uno tenía mañas, sus rutinas, sus gustos y el tener que compartir su tiempo e intimidad con otro, era... molesto, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Conoció a Steve con las visitas que hacía en casa de Howard. Se veía como el alfa perfecto, sin olvidar esa apariencia musculosa de hombre rubio con ojos azules, todo un partido para la vista. Era educado, amable, se preocupa por sus conocidos, pero también actuaba como un alfa, por lo que ejercía cierta presión en el omega y lo debía tratar como tal.

Aquello molestaba a Tony, porque creía que en el fondo algo ocultaba Steve, era... demasiado perfecto. Si había un molde desde donde se hacían los alfas, claramente Steve Rogers fue el primero, con el pasar de unas dos semanas supo lo que el rubio ocultaba.

Era temperamental, sus ideas eran propias, no compartía todo lo que su padre pensaba y estaba muy al pendiente de un amigo omega, siendo que el omega que todos sabían sería de Steve, era el propio Anthony Stark.

¿Entonces porque la preocupación por Bucky? ¿Por qué traerlo a la casa cuando este discutía con su familia? ¿Por qué inmiscuirse en la familia de Barnes?

¿Por qué tener ideas tan contrarias con el propio Tony? ¿Por qué siempre compararlo con Bucky?

Eso último era lo que más cabreaba al omega, ser comparado con otro. Constantemente Steve mencionaba que "debía ser más como Bucky", que "Bucky no hubiera hecho aquello", "Bucky no se equivocaba", "Bucky respetaba a un alfa", "eso no lo pensaba Bucky", "Bucky sabía manejar mejor la casa", "Bucky sabía cómo tratar y complacer a un alfa".

¿Eso lo sabes por experiencia propia?, era lo que hubiera deseado preguntar a Steve aquel día, pero sabía como respondería el rubio estando molesto. Como todo un alfa con el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con su omega, con el derecho de educarlo como mejor le pareciera, lo que significaba solo una palabra y un actuar para todos los alfa, golpes.

Era complicado convivir con dos personas. Por un lado ese alfa perfecto que era conocido fuera de las puertas de su casa y sobre todo en presencia de su padre, aquella versión de Steve que lo trataba simplemente como un omega, ni siquiera como un ser humano; la otra versión era el propio Steve, aquella persona con errores y equivocaciones, que pensaba fuera de la caja de cristal algunas veces y que tenía una extraña obsesión con su amigo, aquel que al parecer y sin darse cuenta había escogido a James Bucky Barnes como su omega.

Era a la conclusión que llegó una tarde de lluvia mientras veía a Steve junto a Bucky a través de la ventana. Cómo cuidaba al omega de la lluvia y lo iba a dejar en auto a su casa, no soportaba tener que enviarlo por transporte público ya que algo podría pasarle, después de todo Bucky era un omega no marcado que tampoco presentaba collar, pero si tenía la masa muscular y fuerza para defenderse, contrario a Tony que era un poco más débil. Otra razón para no soportar a Barnes en su casa.

Si bien Barnes se comportaba como un omega "perfecto", estaba sin marcar, tenía su misma edad y estaba estudiando. No era en la universidad, pero estaba haciendo algo, algo que a cualquier otro omega le era negado.

¡¿Por qué?!

Era malditamente injusto.

Era mucho más inteligente, quería revolucionar el mundo con sus ideas, pero las puertas le eran negada... Pero claro, Bucky no tenía ningún maldito problema de hacer algo más con su vida y no solo tener que sobrevivir en una maldita casa.

¿Debía comportarse como aquel omega? ¿Convertirse en lo que su padre esperaba, en lo que cualquier alfa desearía tener?

¿Eso... no sería rebajarse?

No deseaba ser como el resto de los omegas, sino que estos sean tratados igual que los alfas, pero aquellas ideas solo le trajeron castigos por lo que no las volvió a mencionar frente a su padre y prefirió callar a mencionar aquello a Steve.

Ocultaba tantas cosas en su interior.

**[...]**

Tony observó su reflejo en el espejo del baño, estaba cansado de todo. De ser un omega, de su apellido, tener que vivir con Steve, tener que representar un papel, ser una marioneta.

Sus brazos presentaban algunos moretones, claramente de las manos de Steve al intentar hacer entrar en razón de que como un omega, solo debía preocuparse de la casa, no tener ninguna libertad. Agradecía que no lo golpeara como su padre.

Aún recordaba la vez que despertó en el hospital, jamás vio a Howard Stark tan preocupado de su propio hijo. Cuando llegó el médico a la habitación y le explicó su estado, entendió a qué se debía la preocupación de su padre.

Con las heridas internas que le provocó casi lo deja infértil.

Desde aquella vez su padre lo golpeaba menos, pero el dolor seguía allí presente. Latiendo de debajo de la piel algunas veces.

Ya no era necesario que lo agrediera físicamente, ya su mente era capaz de revivir cada dolor, cada golpe, cada fractura, como le faltaba el aire en algunos momentos y esa sensación de claustrofobia al ver solo sombras negras antes de desmayarse.

Acumulo un poco de agua en sus manos y luego la llevó hasta su rostro, necesitaba despertar y dejar de dar vueltas en aquellos pensamientos tan deprimentes que no le servían de nada.

Ya no sentía que su vida valiera la pena.

En un principio esperaba contar con Steve para que le pudiera ayudar o al menos comprender cómo se sentía, pero se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo.

Ya ni a Bruce tenía, el beta tuvo empezó a viajar para ejercer como "médico" en países donde se le necesitara, más por ser un desconocido más que el querer ayudar. Entendía las razones de Bruce, desde la vez de Betty ha tenido bastantes recaídas que ya algunas personas lo empezaban a considerar peligroso.

Lamentaba haber perdido contacto con su amigo este último año, le hubiera encantado ayudar para hacerlo cambiar de parecer respecto de irse del país, también se arrepentía de no haberlo podido despedir aquella tarde cuando se presentó en casa de su padre.

Ese día tanto Steve como su suegro estaban presentes por lo que el alfa habló con el beta en representación del omega y tomando el mando de la relación que empezaría a tener con el omega.

No sabia que hacer con su vida y la rutina presente en la que estaba insertado cada día lo empezaba a destruir de a poco, su cordura se estaba viendo afectada.

Deseaba volver a los tiempos en donde era un niño y su madre le daba todo lo que podía dentro de lo posible, el cómo construyó a dum-e el cual quizás estaría en alguna chatarrería gracias a su padre.

Pero al recordar a su madre se sentía pésimo por la situación actual en la que estaba, ella no lo crió para esto. Quería que se convirtiera en alguien grande, alguien que marcara una diferencia, ¿pero cómo?

Apoyó los codos en el mueble y oculto su rostro entre sus manos. Estaba intentando retener algunos sollozos, no de tristeza sino de impotencia con su situación. No sabía cómo podía cambiarla, no tenía apoyo de ninguna parte.

Anthony Stark se encontraba solo y perdido.


	5. Parte 5

Como bien hizo su madre cuando era casi un adolescente, ahora Tony estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Antes a espalda de su padre aprendía sobre ciencia y tecnología, lo mismo pasaba con Steve, pero debía añadirle también respecto de la política. Era la única forma de poder seguir con sus pasiones y no morir cualquier día de estos en la monotonía y rutina de lo que era su vida ahora.

Gracias a que con Steve ayudaron hace un mes a su padre, ya que planeaba cambiarse a otro lugar, descubrió que alguien salvo y escondió a dum-e en el sótano, por lo que con mucho cuidado de que no fuera visto por ninguna persona llevó las partes al auto. Espero a que Steve saliera a la mañana siguiente a correr para sacar las piezas y llevarlas al ático.

Siendo más maduro y no un niño, armar a su amigo no le tardó más de una tarde. Sin que Steve se diera cuenta empezó a comprar más electrodomésticos para así desarmarlos y poder crear nuevas piezas, no eran lo mejor tecnológicamente hablando, pero ayudaba a desestresarse.

Le encantaría tener un taller, lleno de herramientas y piezas con las cuales pudiera trabajar, que oliera el aroma del aceite una vez que se abrieran las puertas. Tendría una colección de autos en alguna parte de su casa y la última tecnología para poder diseñar lo que se le viniera a la mente.

Creía que para lograr todo eso debía hacerlo él mismo, ya que nadie avanzaba en la tecnología necesaria sino que intentaban mejorar lo que había. La opinión de Anthony respecto de la situación era la peor, él creía que se debía intentar conseguir o inventar nuevas cosas, no perfeccionar un teléfono celular que aumente de tamaño y sus utilidades disminuyan, pero tiene mejor calidad de cámara y más filtros.

Steve empezó a cuestionarse el cuidado de la casa y algunas compras que hacía Tony, por lo que tuvo que dejar la robótica de lado. Gracias a un beta que conoció en una tienda de electrónica llamado James Rhodes, pudo seguir con su pasión de inventor. El beta era simpático, amable y preocupado de los que consideraba sus amigos, cosa que para Rhodey, Tony ya era.

James antes de saber de la situación de su amigo, había comentado que no creía en la superioridad de una clase y que al ser beta también era mirado en menos por algunos alfas, razón de que después con Tony se hicieron grandes amigos y le ayudará consiguiendo lo que necesitara a espaldas de Steve, luego de contarle a grandes rasgos la situación en la que se encontraba debido a su padre.

Pero tarde o temprano el alfa debía enterarse de la amistad entre ambos, ese día llegó cuando el alfa sintió el aroma de otro en el cuerpo de su omega. Esa noche Tony tuvo que explicarle la situación del beta con lujo de detalles.

Steve se mostraba reacio a aceptar aquella amistad de su omega, pero al tener el collar puesto, se impedía que Tony pudiera ser marcado... también se aseguró gracias a un examen médico que este seguía siendo virgen. Finalmente terminó por ceder a la demanda del omega, una que era razonable.

Tony pasaba todo el día solo y aburrido en la casa.

Aquella visita al hospital fue la más vergonzosa en la vida de Tony, nuevamente sentía rechazo de ser un omega. Algo que Steve tenía bastante en claro.

Constantemente el alfa hablaba con su amigo omega y le planteaba la situación de Tony, Bucky le decía que la percepción que tenían de su clase era distinto para cada uno. Que pese a que fuera extraño, el renegar de Tony no era algo aislado, había alfas que no deseaban serlo, betas que eran más alfa u omegas y omegas que a veces parecían alfas.

Gracias a las charlas que tenían ambos, intentaba darle más libertades a Tony sin que su padre o Howard se pudieran enterar y preguntar la razón de su actuar. No necesitaba el juzgar de ambos por su actuar o su forma de pensar, al igual que Tony, Steve tenía sus propias presiones dadas por su padre Joseph Rogers.

[...]

Tony estaba en el supermercado comprando víveres cuando una alarma de su celular suena. El sonido era tan particular que ya sabía de qué trataba.

Dejó el carro a un costado y revisó el aparato, era la segunda alarma, la primera no debió escucharla. El tiempo estaba en contra.

Escribió un rápido mensaje a Steve diciéndole que se fuera de la casa por una semana, el alfa entendería por lo que no se haría problemas en buscar un hotel por estos días.

Fue a la sección de higiene y compro mucho lubricante, algunas mantas de omega para su nido, junto a una bebidas especiales que servían durante el celo, hidrataban mejor y más rápido que cualquier otra. Tomo unas cremas cicatrizantes en caso de que se hiciese algunas heridas y unos inhibidores, se los tomaría antes de salir en caso de que su celo se adelante.

Hubiera preferido comprar un supresor, pero su sistema no manejaba bien aquello, vez que se los tomaba terminaba ingresando al hospital por intoxicación.

Pese a la pena que sentía compró un nuevo consolador, el cual presentaba un nudo que se hinchaba cuando el omega lo requería. También añadió algunos condones con lubricantes en caso de ser necesario.

Mientras pagaba todas las cosas sentía unas miradas fantasma en su persona. Como si los alfas supieran que era un omega a punto de entrar en su celo, su doloroso celo y no un beta que compraba cosas para un omega.

Pese a que el inhibidor actúa inmediatamente su actitud podía revelar la verdad, por lo que con respiraciones profundas y obligándose a no agachar la mirada, terminó aquel "trámite" para dirigirse a su casa en un taxi.

No se sentía lo suficientemente cuerdo para manejar, por lo que le envió un mensaje a Steve diciéndole dónde quedó su auto, además quizás lo necesitase en la semana y prefería que el alfa no se acercara por ningún motivo a la casa.

Bajo las cosas de la cajuela del taxi y las entro en su hogar, antes de preparar todo y calculando que aún le quedaban las últimas dos horas aproximadamente guardó los víveres, luego se dirigió a un cuarto que mantenía con llave, pero al cual regularmente hacía mantención.

Abrió las ventanas para un poco de ventilación, movió los muebles a las paredes y en el medio dejo algunos objetos suaves como son unos cojines de diferentes formas y tamaños, junto a unas mantas. Tenía dos que eran bastantes grandes por lo que las podía colgar del techo haciendo una especie de "carpa" o "fortaleza".

Si bien el uso de un nido era en los tiempos de gestación o cuando su cachorro era pequeño, sus institutrices le obligaron hacer uso de uno durante sus celos, para ver si podía conectar con su lado omega de forma más directa, ya que durante su día a día parecía un alfa rebelde.

A Tony muchas cosas de ser un omega no le agradaban, pero había algo que lograba que se relajara y era cuando se quedaba en su nido. Este era uno bastante simple, pero acogedor.

Un momento de Tony y para Tony, en donde se desconectaba de todos sus problemas además de olvidarse del exterior. Cualquier objeto o persona que no estuviera acompañándolo en la habitación era eliminado de su mente durante los momentos cuerdos de su celo.

El calor se hizo presente a la vez que la viscosidad entre sus piernas, la ropa le empezó a estorbar por lo que se la sacó de forma torpe, su raciocinio se empezó a ir de a poco. Lo único que permanecía en su mente era sentir algo que lo pudiera llenar, que le calmara el calor, sentirse querido... era la única vez en donde se podía llamar así mismo un omega.

Por fortuna dejó a un lado de la puerta las botellas, cremas y demases que compró; sin olvidar que aseguró la casa, la puerta de esa habitación y la ventana. Lo único que no alcanzo a hacer esta vez fue activar un purificador de aire, por lo que durante este primer día se sentiría ahogado en el lugar debido a sus propias feromonas, esperaba que en un momento de lucidez pudiera deshacerse del aroma presente.

[...]

_Sentía la necesidad de que algo estuviera en su interior, que se expandiera y de esa forma pudiera asegurar algunos cachorros para su alfa._

_¿Dónde está su alfa?_

_¿Por qué su alfa no venía en su ayuda?_

_Estaba solo y vacío, metiéndose juguetes de plástico que en nada le satisfacen._

_¿Acaso su alfa no lo necesitaba? ¿No lo quería? ¿No le servía? ¿Ya tenía a alguien?_

_¿Por qué nunca ha venido en estos momentos?_

_¿Qué ha hecho mal?_

_¿Es por ser diferente?_

_Si el problema era su contraparte podría hacer algo al respecto, pero debía hablar con su alfa para eso._

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_El dolor le desgarraba por dentro debido a que no sentía nada, las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para tirarse el pelo y caer de rodillas al piso._

_¡ALFA!_

_¡¡NECESITO A MI ALFA!!_

_..._

_¡¿... Por qué nuestro alfa no nos ayuda?!_

_¿... Por qué... Por qué no nos quiere?_

[...]

Luego de su celo en noviembre las cosas con Steve se pusieron más tensas. Si bien antes eran dos... "amigos", si se les puede llamar así en donde Tony tenía que respetar las decisiones del alfa. Luego ocurrió que este se ponía más posesivo y celoso con su persona, en un principio no entendía la razón de aquel cambio de actitud.

En una tarde de mediados de diciembre vio a Bucky de la mano con un alfa de piel morena que no era del país y que se veía que era importante. Días después se enteró que se llamaba T'Challa, el cual se encontraba cortejando al omega.

Fue en ese momento que entendió la actitud de Rogers, era un reemplazo de Bucky. Un puto juguete el cual podía exhibir cuando era necesario, pero no más.

Aquella fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Antes del 22 de ese mes, Tony decidió huir. Consiguió un poco de dinero con el cual poder mantenerse por un mes arrendando una habitación barata y comprando la comida necesaria.

Le costaría mantenerse después de esa fecha por lo que debía conseguir algún trabajo antes, era la única forma de valerse por sí mismo y alejarse de la sombra de Howard y sus planes con Steve.

Era la única manera de poder hacer lo que deseaba en verdad, aunque su condición como omega sería un gran impedimento, pero estaba dispuesto a superarlo cueste lo que le cueste.

Ese primer mes fue liberador en cierto sentido ya que no presentaba presiones de nadie, pero también le demostró lo que era desenvolverse en la sociedad sin una unión o un lazo. El trato por parte de terceros era muy diferente, algunos lo veían como si fuera un cualquiera y estuviera dispuesto a lanzarse a cualquier alfa, unos pocos omegas lo miraban con orgullo.

Para unos era alguien indiferente, solo otra persona más. Pero el mayor problema se dio con algunos alfas que creían que podían abusar de su persona y al ser todavía un "niño" para ellos que claramente era virgen se les hacía más tentador tocarlo por la calle, en alguna fila o caminando por el hostal donde se quedaba.

Lo que agradecía de no dejar en casa de Rogers, era el collar. Gracias a este los alfas sabían que estaba en algún compromiso que no aceptaba y que si llegaba a pasarle algo probablemente habría consecuencias.

Cerca de fin de mes y aun sin encontrar un trabajo en donde le acepten, se dio cuenta que tanto Rogers como su padre lo estaban buscando.

Debido a la presión que le generó esto, fue que tomó la decisión de irse de Long Island para que así ambos le perdieran el rastro.

El problema era la falta de dinero que se le genero, pero contaba con aquellos centros para omega que tenía cada ciudad. Por lo que luego de tres días pudo llegar a Manhattan, tuvo que desistir del transporte público para poder dormir en las noches bajo techo, por lo que su viaje lo termino caminando. Finalmente llegando al barrio de Murray Hill, pero acá las cosas se empezaron a complicar.

Estuvo desde principios de febrero hasta la primera semana de marzo viviendo en las peores condiciones, sobreviviendo con lo mínimo, haciendo trabajos por día que consisten en mucho esfuerzo físico por una paga miserable.

En el momento que llegó su celo la primera semana de marzo, no supo cómo es que sobrevivió todo febrero, su cuerpo ya no era como antes. Cualquier persona que lo miraba sentía pena de su situación, al menos dejó de ser acosado por algunos alfas, pero eso no evito a los enfermos que estaban en tan mala situación como la suya al ver a un omega desprotegido.

Nunca considero en pasar su celo con alguien, siempre cuando este terminaba le dejaba una sensación de vacío que no se iba hasta una semana después; pero aquel día no esperaba casi ser abusado por tres personas... menos en un centro que supuestamente era para omegas.

Tony nuevamente se encontraba solo, desprotegido y una parte muy interna con la que no tenía contacto, presentaba miedo y rechazo por un lado, por el otro deseaba que su alfa pudiera protegerlo y evitar el que otros le tocasen... ahora estaría manchado, sucio y si llegaban a anudarlo, su alfa no lo querría.

Era el peor momento para su lado omega, un lado que no podía expresar aún...


	6. Parte 6

Stephen se encontraba agotado después de una operación que le llevó cerca de nueve horas, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su departamento y dormir en su cama. Por suerte esta vez la operación si era de las de su tipo, ya que al ser tan reconocido a veces algunos pacientes le pedían operaciones simples, al juicio de Strange, que no tenían que ver con neurocirugía.

Se dirigió al baño para cambiarse de ropa y asearse un poco, ya una vez en su departamento se ducharía y dormiría hasta que tuviera que asistir a la siguiente operación, una semana sumamente agotadora.

Ya estando en su departamento, se extrañó de encontrar la puerta abierta. ¿Le habían entrado a robar?

—Stephen... llegaste— apareció una rubia desde la cocina, la cual se acercó y recibió al mencionado con un beso en los labios, el cual iba subiendo de temperatura a medida que los segundos pasaban.

—Jessica... ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó el doctor mientras dejaba su maletín y abrigo en el sillón. —Pensé que te habías marchado luego de que me fuera al hospital— sin darse cuenta olfateo el aire, el aroma era exquisito, por lo que sus pies lo dirigieron a la cocina donde se estaba cocinando una lasaña, según veía a través de la puerta del horno.

—Le quedan unos minutos— le informo la mujer. —Vamos... en verdad querías que me fuera luego que lo pasamos increíble en la noche.

—Y ahora estoy sumamente cansado.

—Huy, doctor— ella le golpeó el hombro. —¿Tan viejo esta?

—Sabes a qué me refiero— se acercó a la mujer y con su diestra le rodeo la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y besarla. Una vez que se separaron el horno había terminado por lo que ella sacó la lasaña y Stephen acomodó los platos en la barra de desayuno. —Agradezco esto, pero en verdad necesito que mañana regreses a tu casa.

—Tan poco romántico, como siempre— se quejó ella. —¿Que...? ¿No me digas que traerás a alguien más?

—No empieces con las escenas de celos... sabes muy bien que yo en ningún momento te prometí fidelidad, al contrario te explique como es mi vida.

—Eres un idiota Strange— respondió ella. Le miró fijamente y suspiro para luego sentarse y empezar a comer. —No te daré el gusto de que me marche hasta luego de comer lo que cocine.

—Está delicioso, como siempre— se acercó y le beso en la mejilla. —Agradezco sinceramente esto, porque sabes que no tengo tiempo ni ánimos para comer algo saludable.

—Y así te haces llamar médico...— bromeó ella.

—Pero dime...— habló después de comer una porción. —¿Cómo cocinaste esto? No tenía ingredientes en la despensa.

—Duh, como se hace siempre que necesitas algo... sales a comprarlo.

—¿Dejaste mi casa sola? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?

—Cálmate Strange— se quejó y cruzó de brazos mientras le dirigía una mirada enojada. —Tengo muy en claro que hay un tipo que te acosa... simplemente hable con tu vecino, le explique la situación y se ofreció a cuidar la casa mientras iba a comprar.

—¿Se ofreció?— Stephen no estaba seguro si hablaban del mismo vecino.

—En realidad su pareja me acompañó al supermercado y luego regresamos, muy simpáticos.

Ahora Stephen entendía que Berwald se quedó cuidando su departamento mientras Jessica salía con la pareja de este, nuevamente le debía un favor a ese hombre. Stephen hace mucho tiempo atrás no se relacionaba con sus vecinos, pero en el momento que aquel acosador logró llegar a la puerta de su casa, agradeció la intervención de Berwald.

Si no fuera por el rubio, aquel sujeto estaría nuevamente robándole su ropa y dejando la suya.

—Bueno, creo que esta más que claro que debo retirarme— habló la alfa. —Espero que me llames pronto— se dirigió a la sala a buscar sus cosas. —No olvides lavar las cosas, y sé un buen vecino ¿De acuerdo? Hice otra lasaña para que se las vayas a dejar como agradecimiento.

—Gracias Jessica— alzó la voz Stephen para que le pudiera escuchar desde la puerta.

—Si, de nada... saludos a Madeleine— le gritó en respuesta y con eso salió del departamento.

Madeleine... ¿qué hacer con ella? En realidad a Stephen, la omega le llamaba demasiado la atención y cada encuentro entre ambos era mejor que el anterior, podían conversar de temas serios, bromear y compartir el tiempo al igual que mantener su espacio. Era... simplemente perfecta.

Pero no estaba seguro si deseaba atar su vida a una persona, ¿cómo saber que aquella es la elegida? ¿cómo asegurarte una vida de fortunas y no de desdichas? Era demasiado que poner en juego. Si bien Madeleine ya le estaba pidiendo formalizar algo, Strange seguiría con el mismo plan que hasta ahora, al igual que con todas sus parejas actuales y pasadas.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos lavo el servicio utilizado para comer y para cocinar, dejo escurrir el agua mientras guardaba el resto de la lasaña en potes de plástico, así podría almorzar por unos días algo delicioso y no solo cosas de una máquina expendedora o de la cafetería del hospital. Colocó la otra lasaña en un plato para ir a dejarla donde su vecino.

Toco la puerta que estaba a un lado de la suya y espero.

Quien le abrió fue la pareja de su vecino, no recordaba bien el nombre, pero siempre era muy amable y mantenía una constante sonrisa, aunque a veces era demasiado asustadizo. Contrario a Berwald, que era más alto y tenía una mirada tan seria que la primera impresión daba miedo. El propio Stephen paso por eso, razón de que no le hablara a su vecino los primeros meses.

No entendía cómo ambos podían estar juntos, pero algunos dicen que los opuestos se atraen.

—Hola— saludo alegre el más bajo.

—Buenas... yo...— carraspeó y levantó ambas manos en donde llevaba la comida. —Les traje esto en agradecimiento, debo aclarar que no lo cocine, pero Jessica es bastante buena.

—Muchas gracias Stephen— ahora se sentía peor ya que el otro si sabía su nombre. Su pareja apareció y apoyó la diestra en el hombro del otro lo que le causó un pequeño salto. —Berwald, no hagas eso... moriré de un ataque cardíaco— el otro no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando a ambos. —Lo olvidaba, Stephen nos trae lasaña por el favor concedido en la tarde, viste que no era ningún problema.

—Y' quería 'compañarte, T'no— ¡Tino!, ese era el nombre extraño del más bajo. Ahora Stephen lo recordaba.

—Bueno— les interrumpió a ambos. —Les dejo esto, espero que lo disfruten.

—Muchas gracias, mándale saludos a tu pareja— se despidió Tino, pero ante esas palabras se detuvo y volteo a ver a ambos.

—No 's su par'ja— le corrigió Berwald al menor.

—¿No? Ups, lo siento... siempre meto la pata, perdóname Stephen— el más pequeño estaba ruborizado mientras hacía una reverencia.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada... solo, pido que no hablen de parejas, son... amistades— explicar su situación siempre le parecía algo muy incomodo. —No importa, nos vemos... hasta luego Berwald, Tino...— con eso regresó a su departamento.

Una vez dentro respiro profundamente y luego maldijo a Jessica, quizás que cosas le dijo a Tino, lo mejor sería no hablar con ella durante un tiempo.

Con pasos lentos se fue a su habitación, pero al pasar por la sala vio sus cosas tiradas en el sillón. No estaba de ánimos de ordenar por lo que las dejó allí, necesitaba una ducha y dormir urgentemente.

[...]

Después de un gran sueño reparador, la alarma de su celular le despertó. Con cierta flojera se levantó y se dirigió al baño para asearse. Salió del lugar con una toalla rodeándole la cintura y otra más pequeña con la que se secaba el cabello, la parte superior de su cuerpo seguía húmeda, pero no le importaba.

Se acercó y reviso el reloj que había ocupado el día de ayer, señalaba las 7:36 am, seguía siendo temprano, alcanzaría a ir a comprar algo para hacerse un desayuno y ordenar su departamento. Madeleine llegaría al rededor del medio día.

Una parte de su persona se alegraba de recibir nuevamente a la pelirroja, ya llevaban dos meses sin verse aunque mantenían un contacto constante, la visita de ella se debía a que deseaba hablar con él, esto era algo que le traía mala espina. La otra parte, la que creía que todo lo que tenían se iría al carajo cada vez hacía más presencia en su mente.

Su desayuno consistió en algo simple, un poco de fruta picada, un té de hoja que se preparó y unos panes con huevo revuelto. Salir a la tienda le revolvió el estómago, no deseaba haber visto a tantos alfas con sus omegas comprando y viéndose tan cariñosos, aquello solo aumentaba esa sensación de incomodidad que tenía con Madeleine.

Si bien tenía contratada a una persona que iba tres veces a la semana a limpiar, en algunos momentos prefería hacerlo el mismo. Así de cierta forma tenía el control de todo para cuando llegaran sus visitas.

Se encontraba reposando en uno de los sillones mientras revisaba algunas noticias sobre nuevas técnicas para operar en medicina y algunos tratamientos alternativos cuando escucho el timbre sonar. Reviso la hora en la tableta, 12:17. Al parecer Madeleine se había retrasado, extraño.

Bloqueó la tableta y la apoyó en la mesa frente a él, se levantó y se arregló un poco la ropa junto con el cabello. Con paso tranquilo se dirigió a la puerta, antes de abrir miro por la pantalla que estaba a un costado de la puerta si en verdad era Madeleine, al verla no pudo evitar sonreír y abrir la puerta.

—Te extrañaba— la abrazo y luego se corrió para permitirle pasar. Ella sonrió apenada y luego de un leve titubeo entro.

A Stephen aquello se le hizo demasiado extraño. No le gustaba abusar de las características que presentaba como alfa, pero a veces era demasiado curioso. Olfateo el lugar en el que la omega espero parada. Olía a nervios, miedo, incomodidad, amor, pertenencia y por extraño que parezca determinación.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, la pelirroja se encontraba sentada y esperando. Algo en las feromonas que ella desprendía le hizo hacer un gesto de desagrado, por lo que al notarlo transmitió de esas feromonas que servían para calmar a los alfas.

Aquello era más efectivo si ambos fuesen una pareja como tal, unida y con marca, pero de todas formas ayudaba a que no se alterase tan rápidamente si algo lo molestaba.

Nuevamente esa voz al fondo de su cabeza le decía que debía estar alerta, que algo iba a ocurrir.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó sentándose en el mismo sillón que ella, pero contrario a otras veces mantuvo cierta distancia.

—Quiero ser sincera contigo y saber si vas a hacer algo al respecto— algo en la forma en que lo dijo alertó a Stephen.

Sin ser consciente de nada, simplemente siguiendo sus instintos tomo a la omega de los hombros y enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella. No había ningún aroma diferente, solo el mismo de siempre, por lo que no se trataba de un cachorro.

—No se trata de un niño... ¿qué pasa?— se alejó de ella al verse abrumado por aquellas feromonas de forma tan directa. Si bien le calmaban, no eran de su agrado. En realidad era extraño que algún omega fuera atrayente para su alfa.

—¿Me amas?— preguntó ella de forma directa, pero se notaba su nerviosismo por la forma en que retorcía y apretaba sus manos.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?— preguntó para luego intentar levantarse, pera ella le detuvo al retenerlo del brazo.

—Mis padres desean que me case con un alfa, pero yo te amo a ti... aunque no sé si sientes lo mismo hacia mí— Strange no sabia que responder, Madeleine era la única que no estaba al tanto de su estilo de vida, aunque nunca formalizaron nada por lo que técnicamente no la estaba engañando. Su mirada era tan inocente y pura que no deseaba corromperla sino al contrario, quería protegerla... pero... ¿la amaba? —Yo les dije que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero mi padre al no ver nada formal no le importo... por lo que viaje tan rápido como pude y te pregunto... ¿Tú te casarías conmigo?

—No.

Con una simple palabra logró romper todo los sueños de la pelirroja. Inmediatamente ella empezó a sollozar para luego llorar, Stephen hubiera deseado tener un poco más de tacto, pero la respuesta fue dada por su contraparte. Su alfa no deseaba unirse a aquella omega, no a Madeleine Revell, por mucho que le agradara a Stephen y su amorío fuera algo ardiente y cada encuentro tan entregado al otro, en cierta manera. Su alfa no la quería, no tendrían cachorros juntos.

No era tan idiota para no aceptar lo que aquel lado más "animal" de su persona deseaba. En el hospital había presenciado demasiadas pruebas de que el instinto es más sabio que el corazón. Las veces que le tocaba ayudar en emergencia por falta de personal había presenciado suficientes agresiones físicas de alfas a omegas con los cuales no eran compatibles del todo, pero a los que estaban unidos.

No deseaba eso en su vida, no quería convertirse en aquellos alfas.

—De... de acuerdo... y-yo... me tengo que ir... s-solo venía a... a... eso— la pelirroja se levantó temblorosa del lugar, pero antes de marcharse observó fijamente al que consideraba el amor de su vida y su alfa.

Sacó a flote feromonas que avisaban a los alfas que estaba lista para unirse, que su salud era perfecta y que era apta para dar a luz cachorros sanos, pero Stephen simplemente se cubrió con la mano su nariz para amortiguar el aroma.

El alfa la rechazó por segunda vez y esta era definitiva. No eran tan compatibles juntos. No fue consciente que estaba saliendo del departamento hasta que Stephen la hizo detenerse tomándole la mano.

—Madeleine yo... es que... es más bien... digo, lo que hemos vivido ha sido grandioso, pero yo... tu sabes que igual no podría...

—No sigas Stephen...— pidió mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. —No quiero tu lastima... fue mi error el creer que podríamos llegar a algo más, veo que no soy aceptada acá y... pensé que valía lo suficiente para que lucharas por mí y no lo digo por mi compromiso— con esas últimas palabras miró directamente los ojos del alfa frente a ella.

 **—Yo si te quiero—** le respondió rápidamente.

—Pero no me amas... ¿a qué se debe?, no lo sé, solo sé que no estamos hechos para tener una vida juntos... me quedo más que claro...

—Madeleine...

—No digas nada y déjame... déjame ir con la poca dignidad que me queda...

—Lo siento— confesó de forma sincera.

—No, no lo haces Stephen... en parte te alegra no terminar atado en un compromiso... lo sospechaba de las veces que sacaba el tema y tú te espantabas como si eso fuera a arruinar tu vida y tu carrera... yo no hubiera sido capaz de eso— se tomó un momento para respirar profundamente y añadir lo que más le dolía. —Temes del compromiso, pero igual estas en uno, durante un tiempo lo olvide y viví mi vida contigo, pero creo que aquello en verdad te importa... solo... a futuro no engañes a nadie como lo hiciste conmigo— pidió con nuevas lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

—Sé que no lo hubieras permitido, y por... aquello— llevó la diestra a su cuello, estaba incómodo al hablar del tema. —Sabes que es... complicado— respondió, no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse con esto. Su presentimiento era cierto, pero también reconocía que no debía sentirse tan relajado y con un peso menos en su espalda al dejar ir a la pelirroja.

Respecto de lo otro... ¿En verdad consideraba importante aquello que hizo con María Stark cuando era más joven? ¿Como podría importarle un menor de edad que apenas sabe de su existencia? No se han visto nunca, no puede desarrollar sentimientos por alguien que no conoce...

_No es casa... no hogar, no familia... NO ES NUESTRO OMEGA._

La voz al fondo termina dominando buena parte de su sentir y aquello lo notaba Madeleine al ver las emociones reflejadas en el rostro del hombre, esa sutil sonrisa, ese suspiro, esa tranquilidad presente que se veía en sus hombros. Estaba relajado, como nunca lo había visto antes.

—Me voy Stephen, por favor no me hables...— dicho eso ella se soltó del agarre del hombre, el cual era cada vez más suave, claramente no intentaba retenerla. Se dirigió al ascensor para regresar a su ciudad y donde sus padres, un "te lo dije" seria lo primero que iba a escuchar al abrir la puerta, pero no deseaba tomar una decisión sin cerrar un capítulo en su vida, por muy doloroso que este fuera.

Stephen se quedó parado en la puerta, perdido en sus pensamientos. Su alfa hablaba de un omega, _su omega..._ como si ya hubiera alguno ¿su alfa acepto a alguien y él ni cuenta se había dado? ¿o se expresó de esa forma para decir que no era la correcta?

Quería creer que se trataba de lo segundo, pero aquella voz en su mente se reía de pensamiento. Su alfa tenía en mente UN omega y solo uno, una persona en específica... ¿pero quién?

Con pasos calculados cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar a la sala. Recordaba cada rostro con el que se relacionó de manera íntima, pero nada en su interior despertaba. Al parecer su alfa fue más perceptivo con la persona. Lo lamentaba por el hijo de María Stark, pero al parecer su alfa ya había escogido a su única pareja.

Quizás se toparon en algún lugar, se cruzaron en la calle, quizás... pudo ocurrir en cualquier momento y lugar, pero ocurrió.

No sabía quién era esa persona, cómo era físicamente, su género, nada; en cierta manera dudaba que se pudieran reunir, por lo que debería mantener a su contraparte en calma para así seguir su vida como hasta ahora, si aparecía la persona seria excelente, pero si no... intentaría hacer su vida de todas formas.


	7. Parte 7

—Doctor Strange, dirigirse a urgencias. Doctor Strange, dirigirse a urgencias, por favor— el mencionado se encontraba en una pequeña terraza del hospital, a la cual solo acceden los médicos y enfermeras del lugar, por lo que no se enteró que lo solicitaban.

Stephen se encontraba en su descanso, hablando por teléfono con alguna posible cita amorosa para la noche del día siguiente. Un precioso omega, del cual aún no conocía su rostro, ya que se conocían de una página de citas por internet.

Si bien no le faltaban personas o propuestas para pasar una noche divertida, el ambiente en el cual se movía Strange lo tenía cansado, por lo que cuando Loki le mencionó que debía renovar su vida sexual, y así dejar esa actitud de antipático con el "agua cortada", decidió hacerle caso por una vez.

Razón por la cual se inscribió a una página de citas, si bien la gran mayoría era un fraude o de ningún interés para su persona, había ciertas personas que se podían contar con una mano que si le llamaron la atención.

Su favorito era aquel rubio, si bien ninguno mandó una fotografía de su rostro, había otras formas de corroborar que dicho color era natural. Una muy divertida noche de la que Stephen tenía gratos recuerdos.

Sabía que era más pequeño, de mal carácter, pero a la vez una persona bastante fiel y de ideales al parecer inamovibles, por lo que Stephen constantemente lo molestaba y lo ponía en situaciones incómodas. De lo que pudo deducir en las conversaciones algo tenía que ver con el gobierno o con seguridad.

El rubio algunas veces lo hacía dudar de lo que creía fuese verdadero.

—Stephen— alguien abrió la puerta que daba a la terraza y le llamó.

Strange se voltea, le preguntó con un gesto que ocurría ya que seguía hablando por teléfono.

—Urgencias— respondió el hombre.

—Cariño, me llaman del trabajo, es urgente... hablamos...— recogió un vaso desechable el cual contenía café anteriormente, una sustancia que le servía luego de agotadoras jornadas de trabajo. —Aja... claro, a la noche...

Corto la llamada y guardo el celular en el bolsillo para luego entrar y seguir los pasos del beta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Accidente múltiple, nos traen pacientes de otro hospital y te necesitan en urgencias.

—Voy para allá... gracias Eduard.

Si le llamaban de la "carnicería" debiera ser que Christine se hallaba con problemas y que West no ayudaba en nada. En momentos así sentía lástima por su ¿... _amiga_?

Lo único que lamentaba de estar con la beta en una relación sexual, pero sin compromisos, es que ella en verdad se había enamorado de su persona y luego de aquello, la relación entre ambos cambió, ya nada era igual.

[...]

Ambos, Stephen y Christine, se encontraban en la cama del alfa. Era la cuarta vez en una semana que la beta se quedaba allí hasta el día siguiente. Contrario a otros casos, los cuales la mayoría era de mujeres y minoría de hombres, no importando la clase; por lo que creía que era especial para el médico.

Ya llevaban un buen tiempo juntos, y por lo que el propio Stephen le había comentado en el pasado, sus parejas no duraban más de cinco meses y ella llevaba en esa situación unos siete. ¿Eso significaba que los de ellos era diferente, no? ¿Especial?

Christine Palmer se veía como la señora Strange para ese momento.

Lo único que debía hacer era hablar con Stephen y dejar las cosas claras, para así poder planear todo lo que el estar juntos significaba.

—¿Stephen?— le llamó para que le pusiera atención ya que el alfa se encontraba hace un buen tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos. —¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Disculpa?— preguntó mientras se acomodaba y miraba a la beta.

—¿En qué piensas tanto?

—Cosas mías, Christine.

Aquella respuesta incómodo a la beta, sin darse cuenta Stephen había colocado una barrera entre ambos. Algo que le desagrada ya que constantemente intenta romperla y hacer que ambos estuvieran más unidos, pero había algo que le impedía acercarse y no lograba enterarse de que era.

—Vamos Stephen...— ella se sentó en la cama y volteo a mirarlo, no necesitaba cubrir su desnudez. No después de todo lo que se conocían con Strange o después de lo que hicieron hace algunas horas. —Necesitas tener más confianza conmigo...

—Tengo bastante, Christine, si no fuera así no estaríamos aquí ahora.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?— preguntó, estaba empezando a enojarse con ese tipo de respuestas que le daba.

—Pues eres mi amiga y confío en ti... ¿o no lo eres?

—¿En verdad solo dirás eso?

—¿Christine?— al ver los ojos vidriosos de la beta los recuerdos de lo acontecido con Madeleine le vinieron a la mente. —No de nuevo...— aquello lo dijo en voz alta y no en sus pensamientos por lo que causó más problemas con la beta.

—¿De nuevo? ¿Estás acostumbrado a hacer esto Strange? Ilusionar a las personas para nada...

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡De esto, Stephen!— alzó la voz mientras con la diestra señalaba entre ambos. —De lo que me das a entender que tenemos, me das la ilusión de que podemos una tener una relación a futuro, pero luego me tratas como cualquier persona.

—Pero si yo... en ningún...

Por mucho que Strange intentaba defender su postura frente a la beta, está siendo una mujer de armas tomar ya de por sí era difícil intentar decir algo si ella sacaba como argumentos cosas que pasaron meses atrás.

—¡Christine!— alzó la voz, específicamente utilizó ese tono de alfa con el que logró que Christine agache la cabeza y expusiera el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

Ese tono de voz tan grave que causa sensaciones extrañas a quien iba dirigido, ya que si bien aquella se utilizaba con una orden, el timbre grave provocaba excitación en la mayoría de los omegas y algunos betas, Christine en este caso también se veía afectada, pero no lo haría notar.

A Stephen le desagrada alzarse por sobre otros con las características que eran propias de un alfa, su amiga compartía dicho sentimiento, por lo que debería saber que Strange estaba lo suficiente cansado de escucharla, pero también ella estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojada debido a que utilizara aquello en ella.

—Christine— la culpa junto al no saber muy bien cómo tratar a la beta, luego de utilizar aquello, pesaban en Stephen. —No era la forma... lo sie-

—Quiero que me digas la verdad Stephen Vincent Strange... ¿soy solo un juego para ti? ¿me amas?— en ningún momento le observo cuando dijo lo anterior, si no que reunió fuerza y valor para lo siguiente por lo que alzó la vista. En sus ojos se presentaban lágrimas retenidas, Stephen se sintió aún más incomodo al ver el estado de ella. —te... te pregunto... ¿Tú te casarías conmigo? ¿tengo un futuro a tu lado?

Las palabras de Christine calaron aún más hondo en Stephen al escucharlas nuevamente de la boca de su amiga y no solo era por los sentimientos que le podrían causar, sino que recordaba como si fuese ayer lo que Madeleine le dijo aquella tarde en la puerta de su departamento.

¿Sería mejor repetir la misma historia?, lo que causaría que Christine se sintiera tan mal como la omega y luego la relación entre ambos cambie o intentar finalmente tener algo estable con alguien, ¿sería eso posible para Strange?

La respuesta era muy fácil.

No

Su alfa no quería a la beta, podría jugar con ella y divertirse, pero nada estable. Nuevamente no era la persona indicada para ser la madre de sus cachorros.

¿Pero cómo hacer entender a la mujer?

Sin olvidar que... desde hace unas semanas se había acordado constantemente del hijo de María Stark, ¿como estaría? ¿sería ya todo un joven? si mal no resultaban sus cálculos aún no tenía los 20 siquiera ¿como reaccionaria su alfa? ¿como seria el conocerse o reconocerse? ¿su aroma sería tan embriagador para causar que Strange se dedique completamente al menor? ¿estaría preparado para ser el omega de Strange?

Con ese último pensamiento, tan... abrupto. ¿Por qué pensó aquello? ¿Desde cuando estaba imaginando algo con el hijo de Stark?

Es extraño, hasta la semana pasada se acordó nuevamente de aquello que hizo con la mujer años atrás, pero nada más...

Ni tiempo tuvo para investigar cómo se encontraba el chico, ¿de dónde salió aquella posesividad?

Stephen decidió dejar ese tren de pensamiento a un lado, necesitaba concentrarse en Christine... la cual estaba recogiendo su ropa para marcharse.

—¡Christine! ¡Espera!— dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

—No voy a esperar nada Strange, el silencio dijo más que cualquier de tus malditas excusas. No te intereso, ¡pero dios!, ¡¿Qué te costaba cortar con esto antes de que yo en verdad involucre mis sentimientos?! ¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?!— la beta se colocaba la ropa torpemente, entre que intentaba irse y no humillarse más frente al alfa, sin olvidar que sus sentimientos estaba a flor de piel, los cuales eran pisoteados por el propio Strange.

—Fue sin intención...

—Siempre es sin intención, pero el que sufre es quien más puso de su parte porque la otra persona no tiene la cabeza con suficiente orden para saber cuales son sus prioridades... Vive la vida que llevas, pero cuando caigas no me vengas a buscar.

—¡En verdad busco algo fijo!— grito desesperado.

En su interior sabía que aquello no era verdad, pero no se podía permitir perder a Christine, era una beta necesaria en su vida como su amiga... la única que se podría decir que lo conocía casi completamente.

Lo único que no sabía era de aquel compromiso, el nuevamente le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. Solo contó una vez aquello y fue a Jessica, la mujer en un principio no entendió aquello, pero cuando se comprometió con alguien para ayudar a esa otra persona, pudo entender lo que hizo María Stark y el propio Stephen. Era la única que estaba al tanto y con la que podía hablar del tema, lamentablemente había perdido contacto con ella y en momentos como este la necesitaba más que nunca.

—No lo buscas en verdad Stephen ¡Nunca vas a cambiar tu forma de ser! ¿Y sabes porque? Porque no te interesa hacerlo, estás bien con la vida que llevas. Metiéndote con quien sea cuando te dé la gana, pero llegará el minuto en que en verdad quieras tener algo y la otra persona quizás te trate con la punta del zapato, tal como lo haces tú— se terminó de colocar los botines. En verdad desea solo marcharse y dejar a Strange con las palabras en la boca, pero creía que era el momento de dejar las cosas claras y hacer entender al hombre que sus ideas y estilo de vida sería lo que lo arruinaría.

Por mucho de que todo acabe tan mal, tenía tan profundo eso de cuidar de Stephen, que con todo esto intentaba hacerle abrir sus ojos, pero era tan egocéntrico y obstinado que luego de esto lo dejaría ser y ya. No podía seguir cuidando del hombre.

—Vamos Palmer, eso lo dice tu rencor, nada más.

—Lo digo yo imbécil... perdí todos estos meses en una relación que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, simplemente sexo para quitarte las ganas.

—Palmer...

—¿Ahora soy Palmer, no?— ante la extrañes en el semblante de Stephen decidió explicarse. —Siempre haces lo mismo cuando sientes que todos tus planes o tu _statu quo_ dejó de ser controlado por ti, alejas a los otros. Ya no soy Christine, la ingenua beta que se acostaba contigo por amor, ahora soy Palmer, la beta que se convirtió en un problema para ti.

—Pal... Christine... te hablo en serio cuando te digo que mi alfa busca estabilidad. No es mentira o una medida desesperada— la mujer se cruzó de brazos y le miró incrédula. —Sé que lo parece, pero no...

—Deja de mentir. Te conozco Stephen, sé cuando mientes... esto es simplemente tu temor a perder a la "amiguita" que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarte o cubrirte. ¡Madura de una vez!

—No todo gira en torno a cómo te sientes, Christine— dijo ya cabreado. —Es verdad cuando te digo que mi alfa busca algo...

—¡Pero sea como sea no soy yo!— gritó entre lágrimas. No pudo resistir más ante la presión que le generaba Strange. —Deja de hacer daño, por favor— pidió en un débil susurro.

Stephen por su parte no la escucho, seguía intentando aclarar todo el sentir interno que se le presentaba. Su alfa empezaba a manifestarse después de tanto tiempo. Estaba molesto que alguien ose intentar ocupar el lugar del omega...

¿Pero cuál?

¿De qué omega estamos hablando?

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para enterrar sus dedos en el lugar mientras apretaba los dientes en un intento de controlar... todo...

Christine al ver las acciones de Stephen supo que estaba en problemas, por mucho que quisiera ayudarlo, olvidando lo ocurrido, era una beta que no representaba nada ante un alfa furibundo por lo que era mejor marchar y dejar al hombre descargar todo de una vez por todas.

Sabía que Strange llevaba tiempo acumulado cosas en su interior, pero no sabía de qué trataban por lo que no lo podía ayudar, menos ahora que seguía sin saber.

—Me voy... solo... en el trabajo todo seguirá igual, debes estar tranquilo por esa parte... Adiós Stephen— con esa última frase agarró su chaqueta y su cartera para salir rápidamente del lugar. Dejó las llaves en la mesa y luego salió, antes de ir al ascensor se aseguró que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada por cualquier cosa.

Con eso fue que la relación con Christine que llevaba, queda netamente como algo de trabajo.

[...]

Cuando recordaba lo ocurrido, se preguntaba mucho respecto de los "que hubiera sido si...".

Si bien seguía con su estilo de vida "alocado y sin compromisos", reconoció que extrañaba a la beta. La situación con Madeleine duró unas semanas en donde extrañaba su compañía, pero con Palmer... eran ya dos meses.

En realidad más, pero no lo reconocería ante nadie, ya el que la extrañe es suficiente.

Pero también reconocía que la mujer se encontraba mucho mejor que durante los meses que estuvieron juntos. Quizás su relación fue más bien algo tóxico para ella.

Aunque con ella era la única con la que compartió tanto tiempo, por lo que durante algunas noches en vela o luego de largas jornadas de trabajo, pensaba o más bien imaginaba lo que sería estar casado con la beta. Luego pensaba en porque nunca le contó lo del compromiso, ¿por qué guardó aquello a su... amiga?

Nunca le explicó nada, ni antes de la pelea, durante o después... aunque reconocía que retomar el tema cuando solo tenían un trato de trabajo sería demasiado extraño, y algo que podría incomodar a la beta... sin olvidar que lo haría ver como si estuviera desesperado.

Debido a eso es que le hizo caso a Loki, una forma de sacarse lo ocurrido de su mente y conocer a gente diferente.

¿Qué sería estar en algo real con alguien?

¿Qué sería llegar a la casa y compartir sus noches con alguien?, no simplemente para calentar la cama, sino compartir algunos gustos, actividades y tener charlas o silencios agradables.

El saber que de verdad le importas a alguien, que estará para levantarte cuando caigas y uno hacer lo mismo con esa persona. Contar con alguien en las buenas y en las malas, preocuparte por alguien que no sea uno.

¿Qué sería sentir todo aquello?

¿Son verdad esas mariposas en el estómago?

¿Podría tener un lazo con alguien o una unión?

¿Su alfa podría sentirse completo en algún momento?

...

¿Si tanto le afectaba lo de Christine... era por algo, no?

Podría intentarlo, por mucho que su alfa se oponga, con tal no sabia a que omega escogió o cuando.

¿Valdría la pena revolver nuevamente las cosas con la beta?

Las dudas de saber respecto de los "hubiera" carcomían tanto su mente que ya no estaba cien por ciento concentrado durante las operaciones, por fortuna el ser tan buen medico cirujano era por algo.

Si pudiera ver un universo en donde estuviera con ella o con alguien más, se resolverían todas sus dudas, porque a todo lo que ya presentaba debía sumarse sus propias dudas, inquietudes e inseguridad.

¿Podría ser pareja de alguien?

¿Sería un buen alfa?

¿Lucharía por salvar su relación con alguna otra persona, si ya no lo hizo con Madeleine o Christine?

¿Podría llegar a ser un buen padre?

¿La persona que estuviera con él lo querría, respetaría?

¿Debería seguir las normas de la sociedad o seguir su propio instinto?

No se comportaba siempre como un alfa, no era engreído en ese sentido.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué hacer con su vida?

¿Qué hacer con su alfa?

¿Qué hacer con Christine?


	8. Parte 8

Durante el último mes, febrero, se acercó nuevamente a Christine e intento cambiar un poco su actitud. Dejó de ser este arrogante y egocéntrico Stephen Strange. Quienes lo conocían se dieron cuenta del cambio, estaban extrañados y un poco asustados, pero lo dejaban ser.

Lo único que no pudo dejar atrás era a ese precioso omega rubio con el cual mantenía contacto, pero ya no solo para algo sexual, sino como una especie de amistad a larga distancia. Al cual, como parte de su auto-terapia, le comentó que esperaba estabilizarse con una beta, el omega entendió y le aconsejaba algunas cosas para que, lo que Strange deseaba fuese un poco más fácil.

En lo que llevaban hablando se hacía una idea de cómo era el alfa, pero no lo conocía completamente por lo que la mujer debía ser una santa para aguantarlo algunas veces. Constantemente molestaba al otro respecto de aquello.

Las cosas con la beta iban mejorando, se podría decir que eran tan amigos como antes.

Pero si debía reconocer que durante la primera semana, Christine se mostró desconfiada, ya para la segunda semana el trato era más cordial, la tercera volvieron hacer casi como antes y para la última la mujer estaba claudicando respecto de las indirectas directas de Stephen.

El único inconveniente que se presentó entre los planes que tenía Strange con Palmer, fue la llegada de un paciente.

Uno muy especial.

[...]

Stephen había terminado su turno, por lo que procedió a cambiarse de ropa e ir a urgencias y esperar a Christine, ya que planeaba invitarla a cenar.

—Es increíble en las condiciones que esta— dijo una de las tres enfermeras que se encontraban en la sala de descanso, específicamente la castaña.

—¿Qué no era el heredero de la familia y de la compañía?— la pelirroja preguntó en un tono bajo.

—Yo escuche que estaba comprometido... ¿creen que fue su alfa?— preguntó la más joven de las tres, se notaba nerviosa e incómoda por su propia pregunta.

—¿Es un omega? ¿Me estas jodiendo? Pero si siempre se habló de él como si fuese un beta— la pelirroja no lo podía creer.

—Así es con esas clases de familia. Son la peor mierda de la sociedad, pero los políticos y empresarios necesitan gente así para que todo avance o ese es el discurso que dan si lees entre líneas.

—Si... según los exámenes del doctor Smith, está en pleno celo— al parecer la menor era la que había atendido a dicho paciente.

—Entonces cuando llegó significa... ¿abusaron del hijo de Stark o no? ¿estará esperando?— preguntaron aquello las otras dos.

Al mencionar el apellido captaron el interés de Strange... ¿Stark?, sería mucha coincidencia.

—Disculpen...— diciendo aquello se acercó al trío de enfermeras.

—Doctor Strange, ¿necesita algo?— preguntó la menor. Al parecer era la que tomaba más en serio su trabajo.

—¿De qué paciente están hablando?

—Pues Amelia atendió al joven Anthony Stark, quien diría que sería un omega...— dijo entre broma y soberbia la castaña.

Como si aquel golpe a una de las familias importantes le fuera beneficioso o la hiciera sentir mejor, era un simple jovencito el que estaba postrado en una camilla de ese mismo hospital.

—¡¿Stark?!— alzó la voz Stephen, no lo podía creer, pero un momento... mencionaron el celo del omega. —Amelia— se giró a la más joven y la tomó de los hombros, de esa forma solo le pondría atención a su persona. La muchachita se mostró un poco asustada. —Necesito que me digas a grandes rasgos la situación de ese omega.

—P-Pues...— carraspeo y respiro profundo antes de hablar. —Llegó como en su tercer día de celo. Tiene múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, por fortuna quedaba algo del collar que llevaba en el cuello o alguno de los beta lo hubieran mordido durante el ataque.

—¿Qué ataque?— ante la forma de reaccionar con eso último asustó a la menor, pero causó extrañeza en las otras dos quienes ya se hacían diferentes ideas de su actitud.

—Según me enteré del policía... estaba en un centro de omega c-cuando pasó su celo y los que estaban a cargo... pues se lo llevaron a una habitación y abusaron del joven Stark.

—¿Qué le hicieron?— el tono de voz empleado provocó que las tres sintieran terror. Era una clara rabia presente del alfa Strange.

—No estoy muy al tanto, doctor Strange. Más que nada que el omega dio bastante pelea por lo que sé... se ganó diversos golpes y por eso llegó en estado crítico...

—¿Alguien lo anudo? ¿Le hicieron una marca? ¿Tiene un lazo? ¡Responde, Amelia!— demandó con su voz de alfa. Dos de las tres mujeres mostraron su cuello en señal de sumisión, excepto la pelirroja que se alejó unos pasos.

—No pudieron... no lo anudaron, pero s-si lo tuvieron... confinado unos... unos días— decía la muchachita entre lagrimas. La actitud del médico la asustaba y al ser una omega la presión que ejercía la presencia del alfa era demasiado para ella. —No hubo... una mordida como tal, por lo que... no hay... una marca por... ya que aún presentaba el collar, pero... pero sí intentaron arrebatárselo... su cuello presenta diferentes marcas de dientes— a medida que Amelia relataba los hechos el alfa dejo de cargar el ambiente con sus feromonas, aunque aún se mostraba molesto y enojado. Casi podría afirmar que furibundo al escuchar lo que decía.

—¿Algo más?

—Está en cuidados intensivos... De-debido al celo, los medicamentos no le hacen efecto... y deben esperar a que pase y luego tratar todas sus heridas... las físicas y... y las mentales— susurró aquello último ya que sentía mucha tristeza respecto de lo que vivió un jovencito de casi su misma edad.

—Quiero verlo, llevame...— exigió.

—Señor... usted es alfa. T-Ti-Tienen prohibidos acceder a ese sect...

—No me interesa— le interrumpió. —Llevame con el médico a cargo. Debo hablar con él.

Amelia asintió rápidamente con la cabeza varias veces, se despidió con la mano de sus compañeras y con pasos rápidos alcanzó a Strange quien ya llevaba una buena distancia. Con un carraspeo captó la atención del hombre y le indico con la mano la dirección a tomar.

[...]

Desde aquel diez de marzo, Stephen Strange estuvo hablando con todos los directivos del hospital para que llevasen a Anthony a una sala privada y se le atendiera solo por los médicos que el propio Strange consideraba lo suficientemente capacitados para atender al omega. Sin olvidar que solicitó la asistencia de algunos psicólogos para hacerle un chequeo cuando despierte y saber cual tratamiento debe hacerse para lo que pasó.

Estos en un principio se mostraron reacios a cumplir con las demandas de uno de sus médicos, por el contrario deseaban comunicarse con la familia del omega para que ellos decidieran qué hacer.

Stephen se molestó cuando le dieron esa respuesta por lo que buscando entre sus memorias, recordó quien estuvo a cargo de aquel compromiso. Averiguó sobre la mujer y se enteró que llevaba por lo menos un par de años muerta, por lo que todo este tiempo Howard se hizo cargo de Anthony y lo comprometió con un tal Steve Rogers.

No pudo evitar sonreír con soberbia, ya que aquello jamás se haría. Investigando más se dio cuenta que aquel Rogers era hijo del hombre que le menciono la omega en algunas cartas. Uno de los tantos nombres escritos de los cuales le pedía mantener alejado a su hijo.

Por lo que estaba más decidido a impedir que Howard se metiera en los asuntos del omega, uno del cual debía hacer responsable desde ahora para evitar que su vida siga siendo un infierno, ya que si el chico escapó de la casa en la que vivía con Rogers, era por algo. Además no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que no pudo marcharse directamente desde la casa de Howard, sería un suicidio.

Una vez que consiguió la dirección del bufete H&R, se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar. Esto fue al día siguiente en la tarde, ya que en la mañana tuvo que amenazar a una secretaria y hablándole a grandes rasgos de porque la llamada a Howard Stark debía tardar por lo menos un día.

Contando con la discreción de la beta, fue que finalmente pudo dirigirse al lugar y así tomar las acciones necesarias frente a Howard en caso de que llegase a aparecer, aunque cierta parte dudaba que se diera el lujo de dirigirse al hospital por voluntad propia, si no más bien que necesitaba la "gallina de los huevo de oro".

Una vez en las oficinas le exigió al secretario hablar con el abogado que estuvo a cargo de los asuntos de María Stark.

Con esto no causó una buena impresión a dicho secretario, quien le habló a Aaron respecto de una persona que demanda su presencia por los asuntos de la señora Stark. Con la actitud que describió el secretario, Aaron creyó que se trataba de Howard, por lo que cuando llegó al primer piso se sorprendió de ver al médico.

El apellido de Strange era conocido por los "milagros" que hacía con sus manos.

—¿Qué necesita?— preguntó una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que el otro se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Quién es usted?— preguntó en respuesta.

—Aaron Hotchner, uno de los que está a cargo. Nuestro secretario me informo que debía discutir algunos asuntos relacionados con la señora María Stark, ¿podría informarme la razón de esto?

—Anthony y un tal contrato de hace años... sin olvidar que está hospitalizado y quiero evitar que Howard se le acerque.

—¿Tony qué...?— preguntó un hombre más pequeño, delgado y castaño claro, quien se acercó al tal Aaron y le apretó la mano. —Vamos a la oficina— exigió a ambos hombres.

Con paso rápido se dirigió al ascensor, una vez adentro todos, pulso el último piso del edificio, en el cual se encontraba su oficina y la de Hotchner.

Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada, el castaño y omega, que se presentó como Spencer Reid, amigo de María y conocido de Tony cuando era un niño, sin olvidar que era el esposo de Hotchner.

Stephen rápidamente les habló de su vida a grandes rasgos y como por algunos años se había olvidado de aquello que firmó con María Stark. Les comento lo que averiguo respecto de la vida de Anthony ya que no tenían comunicación y les recalco que no sabía de lo que pasaba el omega.

Inconscientemente el instinto de alfa presente ya estaba emergiendo por lo que deseaba alejar a todo quien pudiera dañar al omega, el cual se encontraba bajo su responsabilidad ahora. Bueno, desde la muerte de María de la cual no se enteró antes.

Lamentaba profundamente aquello.

Más detalladamente hablo de lo ocurrido en aquel centro de omegas. Aaron inmediatamente busco información para una demanda contra los involucrados. Eso a Stephen no le importaba, pero se dio cuenta que tanto alfa como omega eran personas que velaban por los cuidados de los omegas en mala situación ya sea bajo el yugo de algún alfa o no, por lo que no permitirían que lo ocurrido a Tony volviera a suceder.

Una vez aclaradas las cosas, las preguntas surgieron.

¿Cómo estaba Tony? ¿Alguien lo anudo o mordió? ¿Presentaba algún signo de haber sido lastimado con anterioridad? ¿Alguien le hizo rayos a su cuerpo para saber si presentaba alguna prueba de que Howard lo hubiera agredido? ¿Qué pasará ahora con el omega? ¿Donde vivirán ambos? ¿Se haría responsable por Tony? ¿El omega sabría de lo que hizo María hace años atrás? ¿Aceptaría irse a vivir con Stephen o preferiría volver con Steve?

Tantas eran las preguntas, pero algunas respuestas Strange no las tenía y otras deseaba no responderlas.

Porque sí, Anthony presentaba lesiones en su cuerpo, anteriores de aquel día donde casi fue abusado, presentaba un desgarre anal que tardaría en curar producto de esos malditos. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria el omega frente a cualquier alfa o beta, tampoco si estaba al tanto de su situación.

Mientras Aaron preparaba todos los papeles contra los atacantes, Howard y contra Steve como alguien que en algún momento se tuvo que enterar de lo ocurrido entre Stark y su hijo, pero que no hizo nada por lo que era un encubridor de los maltratos, a voluntad o no era una de las preguntas que los tres pensaban. ¿Rogers era consciente de lo que vivió Tony con su padre?

Spencer por su parte buscaba la documentación necesaria para que Stephen Strange tuviera bajo su cargo a Anthony Stark, imponiéndose frente a la figura paterna la cual no cumplió con ninguna de las obligaciones necesarias con su hijo.

Le pasó una copia de lo firmado en aquel momento y algunas otras hojas escritas por puño y letra de María lo cual podría servir en caso de ser necesario ir a juicio por la tutela del omega.

Luego de eso los tres hablaron de los pasos a seguir de manera muy rápida, ya que Strange les dijo respecto de que en el hospital deseaban avisar a Howard y tuvo que hablar con una de las secretarias, entre líneas se entendía la amenaza, para que le dieran tiempo de ir al bufete.

Con todo claro fue que Stephen regreso preparado al hospital para tomar a su omega.

[...]

Con los papeles en mano, nadie en el hospital pudo evitar que Strange se hiciera cargo del pequeño Stark.

Fue así que se cumplieron las demandas del alfa, respecto a que él estaría a cargo de los doctores que atendieran al omega, de la habitación privada en la cual estaría luego del celo, y que cuando lo considere correcto se llevaría al omega del hospital.

Todo el personal quedó extrañado de saber que el alfa Stephen Strange, y mejor médico del lugar, estaba comprometido con el omega de la familia Stark.

Strange constantemente impedía y amenazaba al resto, respecto que si Howard aparecía por el hospital intentando reclamar algo respecto de Tony, lo que causaba más rumores entre el personal médico presente.

Sin olvidar que el alfa exigió que lo del compromiso no se hiciera público, por lo que nadie podía decir respecto de lo que sabían de primera fuente o de los rumores de pasillo que escuchaban.

Durante la semana que siguió, Stephen no hablo en ningún momento con Christine del último mes entre ambos. Para la beta todo estaba bastante claro, pese a que se diera cuenta que Stephen no tenía conocimiento de su actuar, ya sabía de qué trataba todo.


	9. Parte 9

Para cuando se cumplieron casi dos semanas después del fin del celo del omega, específicamente el 25 de marzo, fue el momento en que Anthony Stark "volvió de entre los muertos".

Una vez que sus ojos enfocaron el techo de la habitación, se le vinieron a la mente vagos recuerdos de cuando llegaron unas personas al cuarto donde lo tenían encerrado aquellos betas. Razón de eso asumió que debía encontrarse en algún hospital, pero el techo de color oscuro no se parecía en nada al blanco de los hospitales y muchos menos presentaba ese aroma a desinfectante y esterilidad.

¿Dónde estaba? y por sobre todo ¿por qué se sentía tan cómodo y relajado? ¿por qué había algo que... como que le impidiese entrar en pánico o crisis?

¿Qué pasaba? Antes de responder cualquier duda respecto de su persona y el lugar se tomó unos minutos para respirar profundamente y poder enfocarse. Hizo crujir los huesos de su espalda, se acomodó en la cama... la cual era demasiado espaciosa y con sábanas de muy buena calidad, por lo que apoyaba la teoría de que no se encontraba en un hospital, menos en uno cualquiera.

Una vez que dejo su mente en blanco e hizo las respiraciones profundas por su boca, intentó reconocer el tipo de aroma de quien sea que pueda estar a cargo del... lugar en el que se encontraba.

Inhalo profundamente, llevando el aire hasta sus pulmones e intentando asociar el aroma con algo o alguien.

_Alfa._

El aroma presente que predominaba y envolvía todo el lugar era el de un alfa.

¿Dónde rayos se fue a meter?

Quedó en tal estado de shock que no fue consciente de la voz que se hacía notar, y que por ende se acercaba hasta la habitación, pero a la vez se extrañó de sentirse en parte confortable por la presencia de aquella persona que se acercaba.

¿Qué le pasaba?

—Claro... necesito que se encarguen de mantenerlos alejados... me parece perfecto que no se entere. No, claro que no, mi plan es esperar y hablar... eso mismo, de allí veremos que decide y haremos un plan de acción...— la persona que se encontraba caminando por el pasillo percibió ese agradable aroma perteneciente a omega, pese a que este expresara un estado de estrés y miedo, seguía siendo lo más delicioso que ha percibido en varios años. Su alfa por otro lado, estaba preocupado por cómo se encuentra el omega, razón de que la llamada se corte abruptamente. —Debo irme, hablamos luego.

Con pasos decididos, pero transmitiendo calma a través de su propio aroma llegó frente a la puerta que lo separa de la figura de Anthony Stark postrado en la cama. Aquel pensamiento en otro contexto deleitaba al alfa.

Tocó suavemente la puerta, para luego llamar.

—¿Tony...? ¿Estás despierto? ¿Podemos hablar?— esperaba una respuesta positiva, pero lo único que siguió a sus preguntas era un silencio y un estrés que inundaba el ambiente. Al parecer era verdad lo que le dijeron en el hospital, el omega había dejado a su contraparte encerrada, pero que en los últimos días este se hacía notar por lo que su aroma podría ser más fuerte y difícil de controlar para el menor. —Voy a entrar.

Stephen en verdad esperaba no invadir tan de repente, pero entre la necesidad que sentía de ver al omega y aclarar las cosas lo antes posible, le hicieron entrar sin más.

Tony por su parte al escuchar esa grave voz sintió como un escalofrío recorría toda su espalda y le causaba algo extraño, razón de que se removiera en la cama. Una pequeña parte infantil deseaba cubrirse con las sábanas e ignorar todo, su lado racional quería entender qué pasaba y que hacia allí y su lado omega...

¡¿LADO OMEGA?!

¿Qué diablos? Tony Stark jamás ha tenido un lado omega, en muy pocas ocasiones logró conectarse con su contraparte y ahora esta venía a parecer y a... a... ¿estaba húmedo? ¡¡¿Qué mierda?!!

—¡NO! ¡NO ENTRES!— gritó, pero fue demasiado tarde, se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que aquel alfa ya se encontraba a los pies de la cama.

—Yo... creo que... creo después vendré... iré... iré a comprar— con eso dicho, el alfa prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación.

Tony no entendió a qué vino eso último, por lo que solo pudo suspirar, pero luego de eso entendió la razón del actuar del mayor.

La habitación ya no olía a estrés y a miedo, el aroma fue opacado por excitación y nervios, sin olvidar ese aroma reconocible de su lubricante natural.

—Maldita sea...— se lamentó Tony. Tomó la almohada y se la puso sobre el rostro.

Sus orejas estaban rojas junto a las pequeñas porciones de su rostro que el objeto dejaba ver. Si ya había pasado su celo, ¿por qué se encontraba así?

Pasados unos minutos, Tony se encontraba más calmado, pero la incomodidad que le causaban las reacciones de su propio cuerpo lo obligaron a levantarse de la cama y buscar algún baño.

Creía que al levantarse de la cama sus piernas le fallarían debido al dolor, pero estas solo no estaban acostumbrada a soportar su peso, por lo que podía asumir que llevaba varios días postrado en cama, pero no tantos como para no poder caminar. Aprovechando que estaba de pie se observó el cuerpo. Llevaba una camisa que no era de su talla y unos pantalones que por la forma en la que estaban sujetados y el cordel sobrante, tampoco eran para él.

Cuando se miró las manos pudo ver unos puntos en la parte superior al igual que en la parte interna de los codos. Se dio vuelta para ver el lugar, pero no había nada que dijese que durante el tiempo que estuvo en esa cama se encontraba con intravenosas en los brazos, por lo que era muy probable que si estuviera en el hospital y luego fuese traído hasta acá.

Antes de buscar un baño, se dirigió a la ventana y corrió las cortinas para encontrarse con una hermosa vista de la ciudad, aún no atardecía, pero no faltaba demasiado. Podía reconocer que aún continuaba en Manhattan, pero no sabía específicamente en qué parte, pero claramente no era donde llego o cercano al centro en el que estuvo.

Fue extraño, ante el recuerdo del lugar no sintió miedo o pavor, al contrario le resultó indiferente. Si consideraba que su omega estaba muy cerca de la superficie, era normal esas reacciones de miedo ante lo sucedido, pero estaba en calma, como si supiera que ya no habría incidentes de ese tipo, como si estuviese protegido.

Como si su omega supera que ya no debía preocupar...

Tony en ningún momento asoció la razón natural de ello, algo propio de una omega bajo estrés, pero el cual mejoraba considerablemente con la presencia de su alfa cerca.

—Raro...

Sacudió la cabeza, pero el movimiento le provocó una punzada leve, al parecer aún se encontraba con secuelas. A pasos lentos se dirigió fuera de la habitación y empezó a abrir las puertas para observar las habitaciones.

Claramente se encontraba en un departamento espacioso y caro, debido a la vista. Las paredes externas no eran tal, sino que estaba rodeado en su mayoría por ventanales.

—Si voy caminando desnudo por acá... ¿me demandarían por exhibicionista?

—No creo, ya tendría muchas demandas— respondió una voz detrás de él.

Tony no pudo evitar soltar un chillido poco masculino y saltar en el lugar para luego quejarse por el movimiento.

Ante el malestar presente del menor, Stephen se puso en modo medico por lo que lo miro seriamente junto a un entrecejo fruncido.

—Aún no te recuperas del todo, debes estar en cama descansando. Por muy bien que te sientas— hablo viendo la intención del menor de interrumpir. —Eso se debe a que recién los medicamentos están surtiendo efecto, tu sistema no podía soportarlos durante el celo, razón de que estuvieras inconsciente los primeros días.

—¿Primeros? ¿No es la primera vez que despierto? ¿Por qué dices...?— fue en ese momento que Tony recordó lo ocurrido.

Instintivamente el omega se abrazó a sí mismo mientras se encogía un poco en el lugar. Stephen intentó acercarse, pero al ver como el menor retrocedía decidió seguir hablando, no tenía idea como Tony iba a reaccionar por lo que no estaba seguro de cómo actuar.

—Técnicamente... no, pero cuando lo estabas los medicamentos eran muy fuertes por lo que te encontrabas en un estado similar a un drogadicto que ha ingerido algo fuerte, posiblemente no recuerdes nada de lo que pasó mientras "estabas lucido".

—Ya-ya veo... entonces no fue un sueño... no importa... no importa... ya pasó, no importa— empezó a susurrar para sí mismo en un intento de calmarse y dejar todo lo relacionado a... aquello... en el fondo de su mente.

Si no pensaba en eso no debería sufrir por ello, era un método defensa que adquirió viviendo con su padre, lo que significa que se cerrara y no hablara del tema ni bajo pena de muerte.

—¿Tony?— llamó al otro, pero este seguía en su mundo por lo que ocupó sus feromonas para captar su atención. —¿Ya estas conmigo?— preguntó una vez que el otro le miró fijamente. —Debes volver a la cama...

—Buscaba un baño— se excusó, de forma que impidiera que el alfa hablará sobre el tema.

Stephen se dio cuenta de la treta por lo que la dejo pasar, ya se dio cuenta que sus feromonas podrían ayudar a Tony o traerlo a este mundo si se abstrae en algún recuerdo o le daba alguna crisis, por ese lado se sentía más tranquilo.

Ante la pregunta dicha, decidió molestar un poco al omega.

—¿Buscas un baño?— se cruzó de brazos y alzo la ceja derecha. —¿Qué pasó con el que tienes en la habitación entonces?

—Uh... ¿había uno?— Tony no pudo evitar mirar el suelo avergonzado y con sus pies desnudos apoyar sus dedos juntos. No se dio cuenta del cambio que provocó el otro en su propia psiquis, era como si hace algunas semanas atrás no hubieran intentado violarlo. La presencia y feromonas de Stephen eran un buen ancla a tierra para Tony.

La imagen para Stephen era demasiado adorable, sin contar que el omega llevaba puesta su ropa, por lo que su alfa se encontraba en un estado entre eufórico y dicha.

Aún no entendía muy bien porque la actitud de su contraparte con el pequeño omega, pero luego lo averiguara... por ahora debía cuidar de la salud del menor y si para esto tenía que saturar el departamento con su aroma, lo haría... por lo menos hasta conseguir que Tony fuera con un psicólogo para así poder tratar el hecho ocurrido.

—Stephen...— diciendo eso captó la atención de Tony. —Mi nombre es Stephen Strange, creo que es más que claro que tienes dudas y deseo hablar contigo, pero como ya dije debes descansar, además...— dudó un momento antes de añadir lo que quería decir. En verdad deseaba sacarse ese peso de encima de aquel "contrato" hecho por María Stark, no creía que el omega supiera y no sabia como se lo tomaría. —Antes de todo, debes tomar esto— le entrego una caja con pastillas en su interior.

Tony se acercó y las tomo, al saber de que eran observó a Strange.

—¿Inhibidores y supresores?

—Primero, pienso que estarás más cómodo si los tomas y segundo, no estoy acostumbrado a tener un omega en casa que...— dejó la frase al aire y movió la diestra intentando darse a entender. De la nada se sentía torpe para hablar. —Exprese sus emociones o sentir...

—¿Lo dices por lo de la pieza?— Stephen asintió con la cabeza. Tony miró fijamente la cajita, era verdad que se sentiría más cómodo al saber que el otro no podría olerlo, aunque no sabía cómo actuaría su omega ahora.

—¿Qué pasará con mí... omega si las tomó y que pasara conmigo?

—Ningún efecto secundario, te comportarás como siempre— ante esa frase Tony se dio cuenta que el mayor creía que su omega y él estaban en sintonía, ¿cómo romper esa burbuja? —... pero tendrás el aroma de un beta y ¿contigo?....

—No todos los supresores me sirven... ¿Eres médico?

—Neurocirujano, pero si... gracias a mi memoria "fotográfica"— hizo comillas con los dedos. —No tengo ningún problema para desenvolverme en otras áreas de la medicina. Considerando que no todos te sirven entonces haremos un chequeo y te mandare a hacer unos especiales, no los tomes por ahora, luego veremos ese tema.

—Pues gracias... y yo soy... pues yo...— se presentó. Para Stephen era claro que Tony estaba molesto de no poder presumir de algo como fue en su caso, ahora empezaba a entender las palabras que la señora Stark dijo hace años atrás.

—Vamos a la habitación, debes recostarte y entonces hablaremos... ¿quieres comer algo?

—Si claro y lo que sea, tengo mucha hambre... aunque si tienes donas mucho mejor.

—Pero eso no es sano y menos en...— ante la mirada que le dirigió el menor, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

¿Traerán donas a domicilio?

[...]

—Espera... espera... ¿Tú y yo... casados?

Si le hubieran dicho a Stephen que hablarle a Tony de un compromiso "impuesto" entre ambos cuando tenían 10 y 25 años respectivamente le sería tan complicado, jamás lo hubiera creído.

No estaba seguro porque su lado alfa constantemente le pedía ser gentil, claro y hablarle con paciencia al menor, como si tuviese miedo de herirlo con sus palabras. Algo a lo que Stephen no está nada acostumbrado.

¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Cómo comportarse alrededor del omega presente?

—¿Qué piensas?— preguntó al otro respecto de la situación, el menor llevaba mucho tiempo en silencio.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad de lo que siento o prefieres hablar de lo que vendrá?

—Creo que necesitamos conocernos, ¿no te parece?

—Lo que yo crea no es importante aquí ¿o si?— respondió molesto, si no se hubiera tomado aquel inhibidor, Stephen apostaría que el ambiente estaría cargado de rabia y, claramente, molestia.

Al parecer aquel omega no era como los otros que conocía. Pues entonces no lo trataría como tal.

—No me vengas con esa actitud— le recrimino. —Estamos hablando que prácticamente estamos casados, lo que yo quiero saber es si ¿te acomoda seguir con ese plan o tienes otro? Si tienes otro entonces dime de qué trata o que... ¿volverás con tu padre o planeas vivir con ese tal Steve?

—No soy el reemplazo de nadie, Stephen— dijo su nombre de forma bastante despectiva. —Que eso te quede claro, no creas que no huelo a otras personas en el departamento y créeme que vivir este tiempo con "Bucky esto" y "Bucky lo otro" me ha colmado la paciencia— si bien no estaba gritando aquello al alfa estaba escupiendo aquellas cosas que por tanto tiempo había guardado. Se lo estaba diciendo a alguien quién era prácticamente un desconocido, pero uno con el que estaba comprometido desde que era un niño.

—Pues me alegra saber que sientes...— Stephen por su parte no se molestó de la respuesta del menor, sino que se alegraba que pudiera sacar aquello que tenía guardado, algo que era bastante obvio.

Tony tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas desde niño, partiendo de vivir bajo el yugo de Howard y mucho peor desde el momento en que fue dejado por María. Por lo que Stephen se hacía una idea de que para tratar o convivir con Tony, debería actuar de una forma o terminaría hablando con una pared.

—Pero en ningún momento dije que fueses el reemplazo de alguien... necesito saber que opinas. No me interesa imponer como otros alfas, Tony... que eso te quede claro.

—¿Ah, no?— aquello tomó desprevenido al menor. El alfa que tenía frente suyo era totalmente diferente a lo que conoció con Howard o con Steven y no se parecía en nada a lo que decían las institutrices, ¿pero en verdad era Stephen así o intentaba ganarse su favor y amistad?

Stephen por su parte suspiró y se sobó las sienes con sus dedos. Al parecer el omega era alguien muy desconfiado, lo entendía, pero no era lo mejor en esta situación, pero nuevamente también entendía respecto de lo que acababa de vivir y enterarse de secretos que mantuvo su propia madre.

¡¿Por qué todo era tan confuso?!

—Quiero... quiero ser alguien— dijo Tony luego de un rato de silencio entre ambos. Cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Stephen alzó la vista y le observó confundido. —Tú eres medico a mí me gusta la ciencia y la tecnología...

—Lo sé...

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Por qué?— ahora Tony era el que estaba confundido. Stephen no pudo evitar recordar hace años atrás, pese a todo tenía aprecio por aquel omega.

—Tu madre me escribía esporádicamente respecto de lo que te gustaba y hacías. ¿Cómo crees que pudiste hacer a tu amigo dum-e?

Tony se quedó en silencio, se llevó la diestra al mentón mientras intentaba recordar. Algo le venía a su mente de que las cosas que le pasaba su madre eran de un... amigo...

—¿Fuiste tú? ¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo...?

—Estaba pendiente de ti, pero luego el trabajo me absorbió, ya no podía estar tan al pendiente de las cartas y luego dejaron de llegar. Creía que se debía a que Howard sospechaba algo por lo que decidí esperar un tiempo para comunicarme, pero entre trabajo, fiestas y vivir mi vida... lo olvidé, lo siento...

—Tranquilo... ni te conocía— pese a que Tony lo entendía algo en sus palabras estaba oculto, como si de verdad estuviera afectado por esa "falta de interés", pero no quisiera manifestarlo.

—¿Entonces haremos ese taller que tanto deseabas?— a Tony se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar aquello, pero luego recordó a su padre por lo que debía aclarar eso primero.

—No quiero volver con mi padre, tampoco con Steve, por lo que seguiré con lo que planeo mi madre contigo, aunque no... me siento... contento del engaño— para Stephen era claro que Tony no estaba muy acostumbrado a decir lo que sentía, no sabía si porque nunca lo dejaron o porque esa era la forma de ser del menor. —Debemos casarnos para que mi padre no haga nada...

—Como bien me dijiste... tranquilo— le interrumpió. —Tengo todo arreglado, hable con Aaron y Spencer, ellos llevan tu... nuestro caso— el propio Stephen debía recordar que ya no debía ver solo por él sino que por un ambos.

—Eran amigos de mamá...— la nostalgia se podía ver en la forma en que Tony apretaba las sabanas con sus puños.

—Entonces... ¿Qué haremos?— preguntó Stephen luego de otro silencio entre ambos.

Tony alzó la vista decidido y Strange quedó sin aliento, el mirar los ojos de aquel omega... era hermoso. Se notaba que por mucho fue un pájaro enjaulado, pero ahora podría extender sus alas. La verdadera personalidad de Anthony Edward Stark saldría a la luz, ahora tenía la confianza suficiente para enfrentarse a su padre, Steve y a quien sea.

Sería el Tony que siempre deseo ser, solo que debía adaptarse a sentir respecto de su omega, pero eso sería con pasos pequeños.

Strange por su parte, debería aprender a convivir y tratar con este nuevo Tony, un ser tan deslumbrante que sin saberlo ya lo había cautivado. Stephen, más bien su lado alfa, haría de todo por _su pequeño omega_ , algo de lo que tarde o temprano el médico se daría por enterado.


	10. Parte 10

  
La alarma del celular se escuchaba en la habitación de Stephen, este se encontraba acostado en la cama. Se removió un poco y estiro el brazo para apagar la maldita alarma. Odiaba cuando tenía turnos de madrugada, pero el ser uno de los mejores le obligaba a levantarse a las cinco de la mañana.

Con mucha pereza y sueño se sentó en el borde, estiró los músculos de su espalda mientras bostezaba. Las últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras en el trabajo, y este inicio pareciera que fuese a ser similar. Bajo la vista y se vio el abdomen, llevó la diestra y palpo, un poco de ejercicio le vendría bien para al fin poder eliminar esos restos de comida chatarra.

Atrajo el celular, lo desbloqueo y añadió una nota sobre ir al gimnasio. Con otro bostezo se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha.

Una vez ya arreglado, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina. El departamento estaba bastante limpio exceptuando por la sala en donde había varios libros abiertos junto a una computadora. Inconscientemente sonrió al ver aquello, era extraño pero pese al desorden sentía que ese lugar parecía un hogar.

Abrió el refrigerador y reviso el segundo nivel, el cual contenía algunos recipientes de plástico con comida y ensaladas listas para llevar. Desde aquellos años con Jessica no comía tan bien, si bien trataba de no comprar comida rápida, razón de que algunas veces fuera a restaurantes para almorzar, nada se compara con la comida hecha en casa.

Sacó los primeros que estaban a la vista e iba a cerrar la puerta, pero en esta ve una nota la cual decía: "Aquí hay algo que puedes considerar postre, espero que te guste. Te q/necesito en casa a las 8... n/no llegues tarde". Sacó un recipiente pequeño de la puerta y lo abrió, dentro había un poco de flan de chocolate. Su alfa podría pasar por un gato que ronronea, estaba encantado este último tiempo.

Con todo guardado, se dispuso a responder la nota que encontró en el refrigerador para finalmente marchar al hospital.

[...]

—¿Es comida hecha?— preguntó uno de los médicos que estaban caminando cerca de la mesa donde se encontraba Stephen almorzando.

Strange bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, llevaba semanas escuchando comentarios similares por parte de sus colegas. ¿Qué tan extraño era comer en la sala de descanso y no salir a otro lugar?

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trayendo comida?— preguntó otro médico.

—Yo diría que dos semanas— respondió la jefa de las enfermeras del piso inferior.

—Exactamente son pasadas de las tres semanas, solo que Strange comía en otra parte del hospital— Palmer corrigió a los presentes. —Mucho gusto, Stephen— saludo a quien era el tema de conversación.

—¿Quién te cocina, Strange? ¿Al fin conseguiste una omega para dejar en casa?— preguntó con burla Nicodemus.

Todos en el hospital conocían de la especie de rivalidad entre ambos. Aunque la realidad era otra, Stephen no soportaba a aquel alfa ya que creía que no estaba capacitado para su cargo y que le robaba el puesto a otro debido a los contactos que tenía West, este por otro lado al principio no supo tratar con Strange por lo que sus actitudes frente al pelinegro eran diferentes que con el resto. Palmer era quien mejor sabía de ello, ya que era testigo de la amabilidad de West en algunas ocasiones y como se volvía alguien arrogante frente a Stephen. No culpaba a West... del todo, ya que Strange lograba algunas, varias, veces sacar lo peor de las personas.

Strange por su parte quería responderle a West que era verdad, tenía al mejor omega viviendo en su casa y cocinando para él, pero eso sería retroceder todo lo avanzado además que nadie necesitaba enterarse tanto de su vida. Sin olvidar que no deseaba hablar del tema estando Palmer presente.

—Digamos que es por un favor que hago.

—Con eso no respondes la pregunta, Strange— volvió a decir West, claramente lo estaba presionando. Antes de que el alfa pudiera decir algo, le interrumpió mientras apoyaba ambas manos en los hombros de Palmer. —Si te incomoda hablar debido a lo que tuvieron con Palmer, creo que ambos son lo suficientemente adultos para separar las cosas y seguir adelante como buenos amigos.

Antes de que Stephen pudiera responder algo fue la propia Palmer quien le respondió a West.

—Pues dejame decirte, que si— dio unos pasos alejándose del otro para que así le soltase. —Somos buenos amigos y lo seguiremos siendo, el punto de que Stephen no quisiese hablar de quien vive en su casa— ante tal declaración todos los presentes se miraron sorprendidos. El propio Stephen lo estaba ya que no le había contado nada a Christine. —... se debe a algo netamente personal y también que no deseaba decir en tu cara, Nicodemus— ante esta última frase todos se hacían una idea de lo que diría la beta. —... que un omega vive con él. Y antes de que digan algo, no están saliendo... como cualquier relación deben conocerse un poco y ver que tal resulta.

—¿Un omega?— preguntó la jefa de las enfermeras. Para Palmer no pasó desapercibido el tono de decepción de la mujer, muchas en el hospital estarían decepcionadas al enterarse.

—Le estoy ofreciendo alojamiento y en cambio tengo alimentos saludables en mi dieta, eso es correcto— Stephen carraspeo una vez que se llevó la diestra a los labios, luego miro fijamente a Palmer para después observar al resto. —Por el momento no es una convivencia sentimental, sino que laboral o de amistad. Le ayudo con unos papeles y posibles estudios.

—¿A un omega?— la sorpresa en la mujer omega molesto a Palmer.

—Creo que es clara la idea que nos hacemos, Maggie— respondió la beta. —Si es alguien que quiere acceder a algo que no está "en su área", es lo suficientemente interesante para atraer la atención de Stephen. Ahora volvamos a trabajar.

—Pero Palmer...— se quejó un médico.

—Nada de peros, dejen terminar a Stephen comer tranquilo— empezó a empujar a todos los alfas junto a la omega, no importaba que fuese una beta. Christine Palmer era demasiado buena en su trabajo por lo que se había ganado el respeto de todos. —Nos vemos más tarde, Stephen... saludos— le dedicó una sonrisa que para el resto convenció que ambos aún mantenían la amistad de siempre, pero Strange la conocía lo suficiente, Christine aún estaba dolida por como termino todo sin ninguna explicación, pero al parecer era lo suficientemente astuta para darse cuenta de que algo ocurría.

—Eres como Irene...— no pudo evitar susurrar al recordar la vez que le regaló una amiga toda la colección de los libros del detective más famoso de todos los tiempos escritos por Conan Doyle.

Recordó aquel fin de semana en donde lo pasaron juntos, por momentos viendo las películas y series sobre Watson y Holmes, el que Christine le leyera los libros y algunas sesiones de sexo que lograba distraerla de sus planes.

En un momento la propia Christine le dijo que le gustaba el misticismo que presentaba el personaje de Adler, alguien lo suficientemente interesante para atraer la atención del detective, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para tener su corazón como lo tenía Watson. Stephen y Christine terminaron esa noche del domingo hablando de la relación de amistad o amorosa que presentaban ambos hombres, Palmer decían que se me amaban románticamente y Stephen que solo eran buenos amigos y que nada más podía tener con el otro.

Pese a la pequeña discusión, todo terminó bien ya que el sexo de reconciliación era algo que ambos disfrutaban, definitivamente fueron buenos tiempos... ¿podría hacer algo similar... o mejor con Tony?

—¿Qué?— se preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que pensó. Sacudió la cabeza y la apoyó en su diestra.

Claramente Tony lo distraía bastante, porque con cualquier tema terminaba relacionándolo con el castaño de alguna forma.

Strange observo el reloj en su muñeca derecha, no tenía ninguna cirugía programada para la tarde y aún le quedaban unas horas en el turno por lo que lo utilizará en redactar algunos informes.

No es como que quisiera salir del ojo público de la habitación para llamar a Tony y hablarle sobre que debían pulir la excusa por la cual vivían juntos, ya que al parecer Palmer se había enterado de casi todo.

Guardo todo lo que llevó y se dirigió a la oficina que tenía en el hospital. El único presente en el lugar donde no sería molestado con preguntas incómodas por parte de sus colegas.

[...]

Stephen se encontraba terminando de redactar el procedimiento de la operación que realizaría al terminar la semana, hace una hora le había escrito un mensaje a Tony, pero este no le respondió por lo que se concentró de lleno en los informes. Debía agregar algunos puntos respecto de un procedimiento diferente que pudiera ser beneficioso a largo plazo, pero quizás complicado en el momento, claramente que para cualquier médico que no fuese Stephen Strange.

Estaba tan afanado en aquello que no vio el mensaje que llegó por parte de Tony hasta que estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital. El mensaje era de casi dos horas atrás, se notaba que el chico estaba preocupado por lo que le tocaría un buen reclamo al llegar a su hogar.

Con el pasar de estas semanas, casi mes, la verdadera personalidad de Stark estaba saliendo a flote. El chico era un poco arrogante, vanidoso, sarcástico y egocéntrico algunas veces... muchas veces, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a Stephen eran las veces que Tony hablaba por hablar y luego se quedaba en silencio, como esperando una reprimenda por lo dicho. Aunque por la actitud defensiva que mostraba su postura corporal, le daba una idea que no solo eran gritos los que recibió de parte de Howard. Pero según lo que se pudo investigar y lo poco que le había dicho el propio omega, tuvo una convivencia con Steve, ¿En que le afectó ese tiempo? ¿Fue bueno o malo?

Una vez frente a la puerta, pudo distinguir un aroma de comida quemada, por lo que Tony estaba sumamente enfadado. Si bien los inhibidores que mandó a hacer especialmente para Stark no causaban ningún efecto secundario y no eran dañinos para la salud del omega, algunas veces sus emociones eran tan intensas que los dejaba sin efectos, por lo que debían seguir probando algunos que le sirvieran completamente. Stephen se hacía una teoría respecto de la razón, ya que por las actitudes de Tony, era como recién descubrir su lado omega... si tan solo el menor se pudiera abrir un poco más con él y hablar de su pasado las cosas serían más fáciles.

Pero volviendo al tema de la comida quemada, cada vez que Tony estaba enojado tendía a quemar la comida, era como si su omega buscará una vía de escape para expresar su sentir.

—¿Tony?— preguntó una vez que se adentró en el departamento. No necesitaba alterar más al menor o enfadarlo en este caso.

Iba a caminar hasta la cocina cuando la luz del living se prende, Tony se encontraba parado al lado del interruptor con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Te gusta hacerme molestar no es así, Strange?— preguntó sin moverse de su lugar.

—No, muy por el contrario quiero evitarme las confrontaciones contigo...— en realidad iba a decir "que me causas", pero no sería la mejor respuesta.

—Responde, ¿de qué querías hablarme?— al ver la cara de confusión de alfa al cambiar el tema de conversación tan abruptamente, suspiro y procedió a aclararle. —En el mensaje.

—En el hospital se hacen una idea de nuestra situación— se dirigió a uno de los sillones para sentarse, pero al ver como Tony estaba todavía de pie y con esa postura a la defensiva supo que algo tramaba. —Y como me he perdido en este último tiempo, pues... sospechan más...

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Te he estado ayudando con los estudios, entre lo posible— aclaro ya que sabía muy bien que el área de interés de Tony no era la suya, pero de todas formas se quedaba algunas tarde o noches para ayudarle con algunos temas o fórmulas que le complicaban. Reconocía la gran mente del omega, pero estudiar todo, lo que significaba abarcar los diferentes niveles desde el colegio hasta universitarios tan rápido, era demasiado. —Por lo que no he compartido con ellos y vieron un cambio en mi estilo de vida...

—¿El dejar de ser un galán roba corazones y engreído?— preguntó con sorna Tony, intentando ocultar una combinación entre preocupación y celos de su omega, aún no se acostumbraba a "sentir por dos" como le decía él. —Pues puedes seguir siendo ese Stephen Strange, no me interesa... ahora lo importante aquí— dijo para luego carraspear. —Quiero entrar a estudiar al MIT y sé que tú me puedes ayudar en eso.

—¿Como quieres que...?— fue lo primero que preguntó, claramente ya sabía lo que tramaba Tony, pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo podría ayudar.

—Hace un año y medio operaste al hijo de un benefactor de caridad, el señor Xavier— Stephen no sabía a dónde quería llegar. —Está muy agradecido contigo por ayudar a su hijo David y sé que uno de sus amigos está en deuda contigo ya que el causo el accidente, el punto es que esa persona puede ayudarme, tiene influencias.

Según lo que decía Stark alguna amistad de Xavier podría ayudar a su ingreso al MIT, recordó lo ocurrido hace año y medio, las personas con las que hablo, tanto de familiares del chico como de médicos y quienes fueron de visita. En uno de los tantos recuerdos supo a quién se refería.

—Si hablas de su socio, te digo que no es la persona indicada aunque lo pareciera, sería más recomendable hablar con McCoy, sé que ha tenido contacto con la CIA, no preguntes cómo lo sé— le detuvo las ganas de hablar y de preguntar. Ahora debía contactar con McCoy para aquello, buscar algunas recomendaciones con Richards, él le podría ayudar en eso y hablar con Loki respecto de sus contactos.

Loki al ser capaz de manipular a casi cualquier persona, es el más idóneo para conseguir que Tony estudie en el MIT, aunque no veía posible que asistiera al lugar al ser omega, quizás podría estudiar desde casa y asistir a pruebas, aunque eso sonaría a un niño de primaria que lo sacaron del colegio por ser más inteligente que el resto de sus compañeros, quienes le hacían bullying.

—¿Stephen? ¿Stephen?— Tony se acercó y lo sacudió del hombro. Al ver como el alfa se perdía en sus pensamientos luego de decirle que deseaba estudiar en el MIT, no estaba seguro de pedirle un favor. —¿Stephen?— sin darse cuenta ocupó un tono de voz más preocupado, temeroso y bajo lo que alertó inmediatamente al alfa a su lado, quien le puso toda su atención cortando el tren de pensamiento de Strange.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Conoces a alguien... quiero encontrar a alguien.

—¿No que para averiguar el registro de mis operaciones tuviste que haber hackeado el servidor del hospital o algo similar?— Tony le sonrió confiado, no había ni una pizca de vergüenza en su cuerpo, muy diferente al Tony que conoció hace algunas semanas. —¿Por qué ahora necesitas la ayuda de alguien?

—Me serviría si la persona viviera su vida normal y no permaneciera escondido.

—¿Quién?

—¿Me ayudarás?— preguntó emocionado.

—¿Quién?— preguntó ignorando lo demás, no deseaba acercar a Loki con Tony, por lo que mientras pudiera hacer de intermediario sería perfecto, aunque sospechaba que esto le duraría bien poco.

Considerando que había un detalle del cual debía cuidar cuando se trataba de Loki.

—Bruce Banner.

—El beta del extraño caso del síndrome de alfa.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Soy medico, Tony... y no olvido alguna junta médica o nombre en algún reporte. Nunca me acerque al caso, pero si sé de su existencia.

[...]

Stephen y Loki se encontraban en el privado de algún bar en el centro de la ciudad a la espera de la llegada de Reed Richards.

—Quieres explicarme nuevamente, ¿por qué estamos acá y no en tu casa...?— demandó el de ojos verde a su amigo.

—Ya dije que quería compartir con ustedes y luego divertirnos tú y yo, ¿puedes hacerlo o debes volver a tu casa?

Loki iba a responder pero la presencia de un tercero provocó que la respuesta a dicha pregunta no fuera respondida. Loki no lo iba a decir estando frente a otra persona y Stephen lo entendía.

—¿Por qué no me incluyen en sus panoramas?— preguntó Reed, quien se acercaba a los otros. Por el lugar en donde estaban la música no era molesta, razón de que pudieran tener una conversación tranquila.

—Porque luego iremos a buscar amigas... amigos... lo que venga— sonrió Loki, algo en su mirada no auguraba nada bueno. —Y que tu estas casado con Susan.

—Dices eso como si pudieras hacerlo con un caballo— le molesto Strange.

—Para gustos colores, cariño— contestó a su amigo, pero ante la mirada de miedo en ambos decidió aclarar. —Hay gente a la que le va el zoo, a mi no, pero no discrimino.

—Por un momento me asuste— comentó en un susurro Reed a Stephen. —Sobretodo porque lo veo capaz de hacerlo.

—Yo también— le respondió en el mismo tono.

—A lo que vinimos... ¿que necesitas de nosotros, Strange?— Loki apoyó ambos codos en la mesa para luego entrelazar sus dedos, algo en la postura del omega con aroma a beta daba miedo. —Si trajiste a Richards debe ser algo muy específico.

A Loki siempre le causó interés el saber cómo ambos se conocieron, pero al conocer la vida de Susan supo la razón, temas médicos. Aunque debe reconocer que Reed es alguien agradable y no un alfa prepotente, sin olvidar que el hermano de Susan, Johnny sabía cómo divertirse por lo que se toparon en algunos bares hace algunos años. Al único que no conocía del cuarteto de amigos era al beta, Ben Grimms.

—No es que no me alegre el que nos juntemos, pero comparto la duda de Loki— interrumpió Reed los pensamientos del beta.

—Necesito la ayuda de ambos— respondió el alfa.

—¿En que?, dame detalles, Strange— demandó Loki.

—Estoy ayudando a alguien, es una persona sumamente inteligente y quiere ingresar al MIT, aunque creo que es más por hacer el trámite que la necesidad que tenga de estudiar algo o en ese lugar en específico...

—Interesante, cuéntame más...— le molesto Loki. Stephen que ya conocía a su amigo, sabe que el comentario se refiere a que no responde la duda que le hizo.

—Es un omega, por lo que necesito unas recomendaciones— señaló a Reed con su zurda. —... y contactos para que entre— señaló a Loki con la diestra.

—Se escucha interesante, ¿pero cómo puedo recomendar a alguien que no conozco?— le preguntó Reed.

—Cuando era niño ya construía robots, es alguien sumamente inteligente con demasiadas ideas, pero que se ha encontrado con las puertas cerradas debido a su clase.

—Algo ocultas, Strange— Loki le miraba fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, casi como si quisiera acceder a su mente. Pese al tiempo que se conocían, Stephen no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso bajo aquella mirada. —¿Qué gano yo?— siempre le hacía esa pregunta al alfa cada vez que le pedía ayuda.

—Sabes muy bien que conseguirás— respondió sin entrar en detalles ya que Richards estaba presente. Loki se enderezó debido a la sorpresa.

—Esto es muy poco para mi recompensa.

—Necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Bruce Banner.

—¿Sigues siendo médico? Esto parece más algo que no haría... un médico precisamente...— deseaba decir que no lo haría Stephen, pero no quería presionar al otro y que se arrepintiera.

—También necesito contactar con el socio de Xavier y con McCoy para conseguir una posibilidad de que sea admitido en el MIT.

Reed quien solo era un testigo de la conversación, se le hacía raro este cambio en Stephen, desde que lo conocía no lo había visto preocuparse por otra persona que no fuera el mismo... algo tuvo que haberle pasado para cambiar su vida. Algo lo suficientemente importante para que aún no dijera nada y lo mantuviera oculto.

—Antes de que se me olvide, Reed— con la mención de su nombre puso atención al otro alfa. —¿Podría hablar con Sue?— probablemente su mirada reflejaba la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza Reed ya que Strange añadió. —Necesito consejos de como tratar a un omega, me es difícil acercarme sin terminar golpeado.

Strange exagero un poco su relación con Tony, pero por ahora no necesitaba que Loki estuviera más interesado en la razón para hacer todo esto.

Razones que aún no tenía del todo claras.

—Si, ningún problema, le diré que se comunique contigo.

—Gracias.

[...]

El favor que conseguía Loki a cambio de la ayuda que le hizo a Strange, era algo complicado. Por una parte era beneficioso para su vida y sus nervios, por otro lado resultaba negativo para sus propios sentimientos.

Hace muchos años que fue adoptado por Odín junto a su actual esposa, Frigga. Por lo que cuando llegó al hogar de los Odinson supo que tenía dos hermanastros con quienes compartir, Balder y Thor.

Creció creyendo que en verdad era un Odinson, pese a las diferencias físicas que presentaba con el resto de su familia, pero también creció percibiendo el trato diferente entre sus hermanos y él por parte de Odín, por lo que cuando se enteró que fue adoptado y que no tenía lazo sanguíneo alguno con los Odinson, decidió buscar sus raíces, su origen.

Una vez cumplida la mayoría de edad se cambió el nombre y se puso el de su verdadero padre, Laufeyson.

Estaba agradecido de los cuidados dados por Frigga, pero seguía resentido con Odín, nunca pudo entenderse del todo con Balder, quien al ser un alfa generalmente se imponía frente a su persona y Thor algunas veces copiaba a su hermano, por lo que constantemente siendo niños era abusado por sus hermanos.

Por lo que cuando se reveló como omega nunca espero presentar un lazo con Thor, ¿de todos en el planeta tenía que ser el rubio de comerciales de champú?

¡Era injusto!

El no deseaba ser el omega de Thor, por fortuna su hermano no se dio cuenta del lazo que compartían ambos, como tampoco se dio cuenta el resto de la familia. Creía que el reconocer los lazos era netamente algo de los Laufeyson por lo que decidió callar ese secreto y nadie estaba enterado, hasta el día de hoy y esperaba que siguiera así.

El problema surgió cuando a sus 22 años Thor se dio cuenta que sentía algo por su hermano por lo que constantemente le buscaba e intentaba cortejar, todo a espalda de sus padres, por lo que Loki sentía mayor desagrado de su hermano. Si no era capaz de hablar con Odín o Frigga de lo que sentía por su persona, no era alguien apto para ser su alfa. No valía la pena conformar una familia con Thor.

Cuando conoció a Stephen por accidente, se vio interesando en su personalidad y forma de ser pese a ser un alfa. Había algo que le llamaba, como que compartieran algo, por lo que no dudo en hacerse amigo del otro. Claramente esto fue impuesto porque Stephen en aquel año no estaba interesando en hacer amistad con nadie, sino que terminar su doctorado en medicina.

Pero conocerlo en aquel momento fue perfecto para espantar a Thor, quien no sabía lidiar con su corazón de alfa y su mente de Odinson, por lo que la amistad que presentaba con Strange se hizo más fuerte con los años y la cercanía que se generó entre ambos debido a un secreto de Loki. Pese a la amistad entre ambos, el alfa nunca supo la razón de aquellos breves encuentros estando ebrios y calientes en el pasado, tampoco del motivo del favor en este último tiempo hasta hace unos meses atrás.

Llevaba un poco más de un mes desde el día en que Palmer se fue, en aquellos días Loki constantemente le llamaba y enviaba mensajes, pero Strange no estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie. Intentaba lidiar con sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos respecto de Palmer y su lado alfa que se manifestaba últimamente.

Un día, Loki cansado de esperar, apareció en la puerta del departamento de Strange, quien cabe mencionar acababa de llegar a su departamento.

—¿Cómo sabes que llegue?

—Vine temprano y no estabas por lo que decidí esperarte— Strange iba a preguntar respecto de donde lo espero, ya que el entrar no lo vio, pero Loki se le adelantó. —Tus vecinos son muy amables, no como tú que ni el teléfono me contestas.

—No estoy de ánimos...— empezó a relatarle.

—No me interesa tu falta de vida sexual o que no se te pare. Busca nuevos aire, pon un anuncio en el diario, lo que sea pero deja esa actitud de mierda... ¿no que antes te fue en la página de citas?, listo, solucionado— le interrumpió Loki a la vez que entraba en el departamento y se dirige al asiento más cercano. Respiro profundo y cambio de tema al decir lo siguiente —Necesito tu ayuda para espantar a un alfa que me anda rondando.

—¿Desde cuando necesitas ayuda en eso?, solo hablale, quedara lo suficientemente espantado, créeme.

—¡No es un juego, Strange!— le gritó. —Necesito tu ayuda...

—¿En que?

—Acuéstate conmigo.

—...

El silencio inundo la habitación, casi se podría escuchar el aleteo de algún pájaro fuera, si hubiera uno a la altura del departamento de Strange en medio de Manhattan.

—Ni loco... me agradas, pero no haré eso... No otra vez.

—¿Crees que yo quiero?, necesito a alguien que se acueste conmigo más de tres veces y que no piense que deseo algo más... eres el único a quien le puedo pedir esto.

—¿No tienes más amigos a quien acudir?

Ante la mirada que le dirigió Loki supo que su pregunta era estúpida, hablamos de estar con un omega sin dependencia de un alfa por lo que durante el sexo su lado omega podría salir a flote y pedir que lo marquen, tampoco presentaba una unión sexual por lo que no tendría problemas en hacerlo con cualquiera, pero no necesitaba que nadie lo anude y lo deje dependiente sexualmente de una pura persona, el alfa debiera saber controlarse. Loki no necesitaba tener presente a cualquier extraño en su vida... si, Stephen era perfecto para el cargo.

—Te odio...

—Por favor...— le rogó Loki. Strange sabía que era demasiado importante porque uno, Loki no pide nada; y dos, menos ruega por algo.

—Lo siento, no puedo tener... algo contigo, de forma íntima, pídeme cualquier otra cosa.

Ante la postura de Stephen, Loki sabía que este no iba a ceder, pero necesitaba sacarse a Thor de encima...

—Bien, saldremos a citas y jugaremos a la casita, ¿quedó claro?, pero esto será las veces que sea necesario, ya que no quisiste... todo esto...— con la diestra se señaló a sí mismo, intentando bajar el perfil a la situación, ya que él mismo empezaba a desesperarse. —Aunque no olvides que volveré a ti con la pregunta y espero que tu respuesta sea otra.

—Lo dudo...

—Confiá en mis palabras...— dijo Loki con una actitud tan segura que preocupo a Stephen.

—Ni que fueras Don Corleone, ¿me ofrecerás un trato que no podré rechazar?

—Quien sabe...

Con eso se enteró que Loki tenía un pretendiente alfa, que si bien parecía que pudiera con su amigo, según lo que este decía, su actitud y los temores de decepcionar a su familia eran demasiado y eso Loki no lo iba a tolerar, por lo que necesitaba una fachada para su familia y para alejar al alfa.

Funcionó bien durante un tiempo, pero hace dos semanas le había llegado un mensaje de Loki diciendo que era Vito Corleone y estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle algo a cambio de sus servicios.

Nunca imaginó que en verdad las palabras de Loki se cumplirían.

[...]

—¿Hueles a jabón de hotel?— preguntó Tony una vez que entro en el departamento aquella noche.

¿Que responder?

"Si, fui a tener sexo con un amigo porque puedo controlar a mi alfa, bueno lo creía hasta que este estaba molesto por hacerlo con alguien que no seas... con cualquier otro..." o bien podría decir, "si... fui al lugar de siempre por sexo rápido ya que no puedo hacerlo en mi departamento porque estás tú viviendo aquí conmigo y como no deseo saltarte enci... como necesito calmar mis instintos me busque algunos betas, ya que al parecer mi alfa no tolera otros omegas".

Pero no fue necesario que dijese nada.

—Agradezco el que no traigas a nadie acá y que tengas la decencia de no pasar la casa con el aroma de tu conquista de turno— con eso ultimo Tony lo miró fijamente. —Sería interesante tener tu estilo de vida, me lo planteare para un futuro...— dicho eso, se dirigió a su habitación para seguir estudiando ya que salió por algo que merendar.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Stephen de forma racional, si hablamos de su alfa... alguien estaba enojado por la implicación de aquel comentario.

_Tony no necesita a nadie, nos tiene a nosotros._


	11. Parte 11

Todas las cosas que transcurrieron en aquel año fueron algo totalmente nuevo para Tony y Stephen.

Tony empezó a conocerse como omega, debía asistir los primeros meses con psicólogos por petición de Strange respecto a lo sucedido ya que deseaba que pudiera superar o cerrar lo ocurrido, lo que sea para que Tony este mejor y deje aquellas pesadillas nocturnas. Podía consumir algunos supresores específicos para él que le ayudaba en los celos, los cuales pasaba en la casa nueva que tenían ambos.

Stephen terminó por comprar una casa para que Tony pudiera tener su taller y algunas habitaciones extras en caso de ser necesarias. No pensaba en cachorros, no...

Durante el celo de Tony, este permanecía solo en casa, solo siendo acompañado ocasionalmente por Pepper, una amiga que conoció en la universidad. La primera semana por el claro celo que presentaba y la segunda debido al aroma que podía permanecer en la casa. Luego del segundo celo de Tony que ambos tuvieron que pasar, Stephen y Tony se dieron cuenta que el alfa era muy receptivo a los aromas por lo que se dieron el margen de otra semana, Stephen debía buscar otro lugar donde dormir

Si bien seguía asistiendo algunos programas en el MIT, una buena forma de superar algunas cosas de su pasado e integrarse más con otros era el ir a la universidad, para eso debía tomar algunos inhibidores y ocupar nuevamente un collar, esto simplemente para alejar a gente indeseada.

Tony estaba empezando a vivir la vida como la de un chico que estaba por cumplir 21, por ende estaba a las puertas de la mayoría de edad. Stephen era el más ansioso de la fecha a finales de mayo ya que finalmente podría sacarse a Howard de encima.

Tenía tres demandas de tutela activas con el hombre, por diferentes motivos y en dos ciudades diferentes. Sin olvidar una demanda del padre de Steve, Joseph Rogers. Por lo que las cirugías de todo tipo, llenaban últimamente la agenda de Strange. Si bien sabía que tanto Reid como Hotchner no le harían una presión económica porque consideraban a Tony un hijo más, no deseaba abusar de la amabilidad de ambos. Por lo que constantemente buscaba ingresos. Si bien tenía en el banco, los abogados debían saber que mantenía una buena cantidad para los estudios de Anthony en la universidad, en el MIT, para mantener el departamento y la casa, pagar los medicamentos necesarios del omega y las necesidades básicas para ambos.

Cero presión tenía el alfa en la cabeza, por lo que constantemente debía desaparecer para olvidarse de todo en alguna noche loca con algún beta, todo esto siendo lo más discretos ya que podría ser un problema si algún abogado de Rogers y Stark descubriera aquello, pero el propio Tony estaba enterado y entendía las necesidades del alfa. Era un omega sin marca, unión y como la mayoría... sin un preciado lazo, conviviendo con un alfa en igual estado, era una tentación para cualquiera.

El problema era que durante estos últimos meses, cada vez Tony se molestaba más de las visitas o salidas de Stephen.

—Deja de mirarlo así, Tony...— pidió Pepper a su amigo.

—¿Qué lo mire como?— preguntó Tony molesto.

—Como si quisieras asesinar a alguien, Reid está casado con Aaron. Tienen un hijo, ¿sera por eso?— preguntó Bruce a su amigo.

Bruce Banner había llegado nuevamente a la vida de Tony hace casi cuatro meses. Loki tardó en cumplir la petición de búsqueda del beta, pero lo logró. Al parecer Banner se había hecho pasar por médico en algún pueblo al sur del continente, uno con poca tecnología cabe decir.

Cuando personas del gobierno llegaron en su búsqueda se asustó, ya que pensaba que había hecho algo malo y lo iban a matar, pero luego se enteró por un tal Clint que su jefe era solo un medio de transporte para ir a Estados Unidos. Eso fue todo lo que dijeron.

Nadie nunca le preguntó a Loki que hablo y con quien, solo dijo que ya no podía seguir jugando a dos bandos por un tiempo.

Finalmente Banner llegó a un aeropuerto donde un alfa le recibió, presentándose como Stephen Strange y explicando su situación con Tony, todo lo que este vivió a grandes rasgos por lo que lo invitó a vivir en su casa por una temporada a cambio de que pudiera ayudarlo con Tony. El omega necesitaba sentirse querido y al solo tener de amiga a Pepper no era suficiente. Bruce al enterarse de todo lo que pasó su amigo no dudo en ayudar al doctor, por lo que terminó siendo una especie de niñera de Tony.

—Yo no quiero hacerle nada a Reid.

Pepper y Bruce se miraron a los ojos para luego suspirar mientras negaban. ¿En verdad Tony no se daba cuenta?

—Entonces explicame porque lo mirabas con odio mientras hablaba con Strange— le pidió Bruce a su amigo.

—Yo no lo miraba con odio— respondió molesto.

Mientras Bruce y Tony seguían hablando o más bien el primero intentando que el segundo se diera cuenta de esos celos que tenía cada vez que Strange se acercaba a alguna persona que fuese omega o beta, Pepper se dedicaba a observar como Stephen hablaba con Reid.

El omega le daba ciertas indicaciones mientras le ayudaba con Jack, un pequeño de apenas tres años que era bastante inquieto cada vez que se encontraba en otra parte que no fuese su casa.

—Será un buen padre— comentó para sí la mujer, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que los otros dos dejen su disputa de lado y vieran lo que Pepper.

Stephen se encontraba con Jack entre sus brazos mientras lo mecía, al parecer el pequeño ya sabía que era la hora de su siesta por lo que no dudo en caer rendido en los brazos del alfa. Reid se notaba apenado por hacer que Stephen hiciese aquello, pero este le restaba importancia mientras le decía que le sirve para practicar para algún futuro, lo dijo por bromear, pero Tony no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras apretaba los puños.

Si cualquier persona viera la postal, pensaría que son una pequeña familia feliz, por lo que algo dentro de Tony se removió como últimamente hacia.

Si bien se conectaba más con su omega, actuaba algunas veces según su naturaleza, pero aún no podía entender del todo lo que su otro lado quería decir en algunos momentos.

Por ejemplo ahora, en donde sentía celos de ver a Stephen disfrutar del cachorro de otro omega cuando él podría darle uno propio. No era justo que le sonriera a otro que ya estaba marcado.

Pepper y Bruce se miraron disimuladamente, al parecer su amigo era terco y ciego. Esperaban que no tardará en descubrir lo que inconscientemente expresaba, porque se notaba que con el pasar de este año, Stephen había cambiado para bien por lo que llamaba más la atención de antes y aún se encontraba soltero.

Pese al compromiso que ambos amigos ya sabían, no pareciera que en verdad lo fuesen a cumplir sino que más bien serian dos personas viviendo juntas donde uno es el responsable del otro, en este caso Stephen de Tony.

—¿Crees que necesite una ayuda?— preguntó Bruce a Pepper cuando salieron de la casa. La beta esperaba a su pareja quien la pasaría a buscar por lo que Bruce la acompañaba, si bien deseaba tener un lugar propio aún no podía dejar a Tony solo, esperaba a que cumpliera la mayoría de edad para eso. Ya entonces las amenazas de Howard irían en su contra y por ende dejaría de ser la niñera/sombra de Stark

—¿De qué tipo?— preguntó Pepper, aunque ya se hacía una idea de lo que hablaba Bruce.

—Tony aún no sabe todo respecto del pasado de Stephen, solo su vida actual.

—¿Actual? ¿Qué sabes, Bruce?

—Bueno...— llevó su diestra tras su cabeza a la vez que miraba al suelo, no deseaba la mirada de Pepper. —Algunas veces lo ayudo cuando sabes... es un alfa y necesita...

Pepper respiro profundamente tres veces, podía ver como el auto de su pareja doblaba y se dirigía donde ella. Happy tendría que esperar, esto era más importante.

—Lo asumía, Tony no lleva nada encima que diga que está con... Strange...

—Exacto...

—Entonces si va con otras personas significa que Tony empezó a celarlo, al menos su omega lo hace— Bruce iba a decir algo, pero Pepper siguió hablando. —Asumiendo que Stephen lleva una vida similar a la de antes y tú dices que no está enterado de todo, significa que hay una bomba...

—Creo que algo se vendrá en poco tiempo...

—¿Por qué lo dices...?

—¿Eh... Pepper, cariño?— preguntó Happy quien ya estaba estacionado frente a los dos amigos.

—Un momento, esto es importante— le respondió con una sonrisa.

Happy se encogió de hombros, sabía que su pareja a veces era como una mamá gallina con Tony y por lo que alcanzo a escuchar, bueno... estaba interesante.

—Digamos que en una de las tantas veces que lo ayude escuche algo de Loki...

—¿El omega amigo de Strange?— algo en la cabeza de Pepper se estaba maquinando y eso lo sabían Bruce y Happy por la mueca que presentaba al estar cruzada de brazos y observar el piso.

—Tenía... bueno al parecer aún tiene a un acosador y... sabes la historia con Christine— Pepper hizo un movimiento con la diestra para que siguiera hablando. Lo único que pidieron ambos beta al alfa fue que los informara de todo lo ocurrido con ambos para así saber cómo hablar y tratar con Tony sin meter la pata, por lo que estaban enterados de la relación con Christine, desde allí en adelante. —Bueno, al parecer están volviendo a algo...

—¿Algo?— preguntó Happy quien ya estaba apoyado en la puerta del auto mientras escuchaba a ambos.

—Los vi besarse, ¿bien?

—No seas un santo Bruce, demás que ya has perdido la virginidad— ante el sonrojo del beta la pareja se miró y abrió la boca con asombro. —¿De verdad?

—Dejemos mi vida privada de lado, por favor...

—Christine...— pidió Pepper haciendo que Bruce siguiera hablando del tema importante, por el momento.

—Pues, yo creo que volvieron a la relación de antes.

—¿Son pareja? ¿Tony lo sabe? ¿Ella sabe de Tony? ¡Tony ya va a estar de cumpleaños!, ¿Tú crees que Stephen...?

—No pareja, sino que... ¿amigos sexuales?— terminó por preguntar a los otros.

—Estas muy santo Bruce— se quejó en broma Happy. —Yo creo que tu eres el siguiente en el proyecto de Pepper.

—¿Qué?

—No lo asustes, Happy— se quejó la beta. Bruce seguía sin entender nada. —Aunque si, necesitamos hablar con Loki y saber del pasado de Stephen y hacer que Tony se entere, es la única forma que veo en que esto se resuelva más rápido.

—¿Rápido, lo dices por su cumpleaños?— le preguntó Bruce.

—No creo que Stephen sea mala persona, pero si no se casa con Tony cuando este tenga 21, ¿por qué seguir cuidando de un niño que ya no es su responsabilidad?, además que Tony puede negarse al matrimonio y la marca, no hay razón para que sigan juntos.

—Tiene razón— opinó Happy.

Bruce ante las palabras de ambos confirmó sus temores por lo que buscaría hablar con Loki.

Quien imaginaria que todo lo que buscaba aquel trío con Loki, lo iba a conseguir el propio Tony una tarde de la otra semana.

[...]

Tony había salido de la casa a comprar algunas cosas, como todos los días en donde algo se presentaba se tomó su inhibidor, sin olvidar que llevaba siempre otro en su mochila o chaqueta, dependiendo. Llamó a un taxi para que lo fuera a recoger para ir al supermercado ya que planeaba tener un fin de semana de estudio con Bruce y necesitaban comida y mucha cafeína. Además de comprar algunas cosas para volver a reparar a dum-e, otra vez.

Una vez con las compras hechas y guardadas en la casa, se dirigió a la tienda donde conoció a Rhodey, esperaba encontrarlo ya que desde que marchó de la casa de Steve, había perdido el contacto con su amigo.

Era un viaje largo solo por ir a aquel lugar, pero Stephen entendía a Tony y si allá tenía un buen amigo, no se opondría a que siguieran en contacto. Simplemente le pidió a Bruce acompañar al pequeño omega porque no confiaba en Howard o Joseph Rogers.

Lo malo del viaje es que no encontraron a Rhodes, pero supieron por un encargado que estaba de viaje, pero había dejado un tarjeta con su número si es que un tal 'Tones' preguntaba por él, a eso se le debe sumar la buena fortuna de comprar lo que necesitaba Tony y no encontrarse con gente indeseada.

Al regreso Bruce se despidió antes de Tony ya que tenía ciertos asuntos, comunicarse con Loki y planear cómo ayudar a su amigo con Pepper y Happy. Por lo que el omega regreso solo hasta la casa, solo para encontrarse con un beta que recorría la manzana de forma bastante sospechosa.

Cuando Stephen llegó más tarde, ambos cenaron juntos por lo que Tony le comentó que había una persona extraña, el omega pensaba que era alguien mandado por su padre, pero gracias a la descripción que dio, Stephen supo de quién se trataba.

—¡¿Mordo?!

—¿Mordo? ¿Quién es Mordo?— preguntó Tony al otro el cual estaba alterado. —¿Quieres calmarte?

—No puedo, ¿toda la casa está cerrada? ¿Ventanas y puertas?— Tony asintió con la cabeza en confirmación, pero por dentro extrañado de la actitud del mayor. —Debemos poner una alarma a la casa y cámaras.

—¿Stephen?

Ante el llamado del omega en aquel tono de preocupación y miedo, el alfa en Strange reaccionó por lo que inmediatamente se acercó al menor y le tomó de las manos en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber?— Tony era bastante astuto en lo que tratar con el lado alfa del mayor se trataba.

Sabía que el alfa se preocupaba y estaba al pendiente de algún omega _cercano_ (no quería pensar en él siendo el omega del alfa), lo que hacía a su contraparte ronronear de felicidad, por lo que cuando este salía era debido a que algo ocultaba Stephen. Pudiera ser respecto de su padre, problemas en el hospital o algo de su pasado, entre tantas otras cosas, por lo que deseaba aclarar todo ahora.

—Nada, ningún problema...

—¿Entonces porque esa persona se paró en la entrada de la casa por 20 minutos?— preguntó en un tono afligido, uno que haría al alfa hablar.

—¿Se acercó a ti? ¿Hablaron? ¿Te hizo algo?

—¿Debo preocuparme entonces? ¿Estoy en peligro?— aunque cierta parte de Tony detestaba el verse tan vulnerable sabía que era lo más rápido, si intentaba sacarle la información a Stephen moriría esperando.

—Jamás, escúchame bien... jamás permitiré que algo te pase y menos que Mordo se te acerque— quien declaró aquello era el alfa, el cual reforzó el agarre en Tony al poner sus manos en los hombros del menor y emplear una voz que si bien no era para ordenar o hacer sumiso a un omega, le permitía saber la seriedad de lo dicho y que haría lo que sea por cumplir.

—¿Entonces?... Creo que necesito saber que ocurre, Stephen...— ante el mutismo en el hombre, supo que estaba perdiendo la presencia del alfa en escena. —Dijimos e hicimos este trato para un beneficio mutuo— Tony jamás diría que todo era por su persona, lo hacia sentir incomodo. —Que nada sería como cuando vivía con mi padre o con Steve... ya no me ocultarían cosas... tú me dirás lo que ocurre— demandó en la última frase.

—Lo que necesitas saber— le corrigió.

Ante esa frase dicha por el mayor, Stark se enojó, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Stephen acababa de tratarlo como un omega más, ¿Dónde quedó aquella frase que no se iba imponer frente a su persona?

Stephen se dio cuenta de su error en el momento que el omega se soltó de su agarre y empezó a caminar en dirección del segundo piso. Inmediatamente se levantó y siguió los pasos del menor para tomarle de la mano y obligarle a que se girase y lo mirase.

—No Tony... no, lo siento... me exprese mal— intento que el otro bajara las escalones que subió. —Por favor, te explicare todo, pero... es que esto me altera— ante lo dicho Tony no pudo evitar mostrarse interesado. ¿Stephen alterado, por qué razón?

Tony simplemente se giró para quedar frente al otro, y nuevamente soltarse de su agarre para cruzarse de brazos.

—Habla— demandó enojado.

—Mordo es alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo, digamos que en un principio nos llevábamos bien, pero luego tuvimos ciertos problemas de puntos de vista en algunas cosas. Nos distanciamos, pero luego empecé a darme cuenta que alguien me seguía, entraba a mi casa y...

—¿Es un acosador?— Stephen no respondió, se mordió el labio y llevó la diestra a su cabello, se le notaba incómodo. —No... ese tal Mordo es... es tu acosador personal, ¿Es eso?

—Pues... si...

—¿Ustedes estuvieron...?

—¿Es necesario saberlo? ¿te influye en algo?— le interrumpió el médico.

—Creo que hay mucho que contar Stephen.

—¿De la misma forma en que tu hablas conmigo? Si es por eso creo, entonces, que tú sabes demasiado a diferencia mía.

Con eso ultimo Tony se vio atrapado, era verdad. No hablaba con Stephen de lo que fue vivir con su padre o con Steve, de lo que significó la muerte de su madre. Aquello lo hablo con su psicóloga, con nadie más.

—Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar y cerrar este tema de una vez— decidió luego de pensarlo por unos momentos.

—Me parece, ¿tu habitación o la mía?

—La mía, es más cómoda— se justificó el omega, pero la verdad detrás de lo dicho era que al revivir su pasado y lo que pasó en aquel centro de omegas, sería demasiado... Por lo que al estar en su habitación, la cual presentaba una puerta que llevaba a la habitación donde pasaba los celos y tenía su nido, sería más fácil refugiarse en caso de todo fuera demasiado para su persona.

Stephen se hizo una idea de la verdadera razón de Tony, por lo que su plan era acompañarlo de ser necesario, para eso deseaba recibir permiso de ingresar a la otra habitación y acompañarlo. Un alfa que protege y transmite calma con sus feromonas a un omega alterado ayudaba a superar el hecho más rápido que dejando al omega con su espacio.

La charla que tuvieron aquella tarde fue reveladora para ambos, enterarse de tanto los sobrepaso por algunos minutos, cada uno de diferentes formas.

Stephen se sentía mal por todo lo que vivió Tony durante su adolescencia, ¿cómo pudo permitir que pasa por aquello? ¿Por qué se olvidó del omega? La muerte de María fue algo muy importante para Tony, era quedar prácticamente solo en el mundo ya que Howard no lo cuidaría como lo haría otro tipo de padre. Era un "alfa importante, reconocido, empresario y dueño de una compañía que empezaba a destacar", claramente no podía ver por su hijo primero. Ese hombre educó a Tony como algunos de mente cerrada educaban a los omegas, con mano dura y sin cariño.

Strange en el fondo de su ser agradeció la familia con la que creció en ese sentido, su madre y padre siempre fueron cariñosos con ellos y su hermana, en ningún momento hicieron distinción de clase, simplemente cuidaban más a Víctor por ser el menor y a Donna por ser una omega entre alfas y betas.

Enterarse de que lo comprometieron por el apellido con Steve era algo que él aborrecía tanto como Tony. En su adolescencia vivió que algunas familias se acercaban a su padre para comprometer a algún hijo o hija omega con su persona, pero su padre siempre se negaba diciendo que cualquiera de sus tres hijos se casarían por amor. Algo que el resto de las familias consideraban como el sueño de un desvariado.

Con la mención de Bucky, fue que entendió porque aquellos primeros días luego de que reacciono hace poco más de un año, en ese maldito incidente del que se sentía culpable pese a que las palabras de Tony diciendo que no se conocían en aquel momento. Como sea, en ese momento entendió el porque Tony no deseaba ser pasado a llevar o comparado con alguna otra persona. Steve sin saberlo daño a Tony haciéndolo sentir que no valía la pena en comparación a aquellos omegas que eran más sumisos.

Y para qué hablar del incidente, gracias a Aaron y Spencer los betas de aquel centro estaban encerrados de por vida, pero si pudiera dejaría salir a su alfa para destrozarlos con sus propias manos. Una furia de algún alfa cualquiera será nada en comparación a lo que le haría a esos malditos.

Tony por su lado sentía que todas las personas eran una amenaza, más bien su lado omega pensaba aquello. Enterarse de cómo vivió la vida el alfa alteró los nervios del omega en Tony. ¿Quien iba a imaginar que Stephen y Loki eran amigos con beneficios? ¿Que tenía muchas conquistas en el pasado, las cuales eran sin compromiso?, nombró a una tal Anna, Jessica, John y Frank entre otros... y que se comunica con una tal Clea y se juntan de vez en cuando. No se puede olvidar lo más importante, Madeleine, la omega que se fue de la vida de Stephen, una que marcó un antes y un después, y la famosa Christine con quien por un momento planeó casarse, finalmente supo la historia completa que involucra a esta beta.

¿En verdad Strange estuvo en dos ocasiones, por diferentes que sea lo de Madeleine con Christine, pensado en el matrimonio? Una de las cosas que más le dolían al omega y que lo hacía aullar de rabia y celos era confirmar que su alfa buscaba el contacto con diferentes betas y algún que otro omega, daba igual si fuesen hombres o mujeres, eran personas que alejaban a su alfa... Tony luchaba constantemente por enterrar todo al fondo de su mente...

Y por último el mismísimo origen de la charla, el tal Mordo era un acosador de Stephen luego de que rompieran, porque pese a que el alfa no dijese nada, era obvio que estuvieron juntos en algún momento.

¿Por qué rayos su omega tenía que estar prendado del alfa de Strange? ¿Qué tenía el hombre? además de un buena posición económica, era reconocido y cotizado como el mejor neurocirujano y como médico. Tenía unos hermosos ojos que cambiaban según la luz, pese a todo era alguien que respetaba a los otros, pero también egocéntrico. Una voz tan grave que bien podría dejar su trabajo y ser narrador de libros, ya sea de los tipos como eróticos, porque tener esa voz susurrando en el oído debiera ser una maravilla...

—¿Qué?— dejó de teclear en el momento que se dio cuenta lo que estaba pensando.

Aquello de Stephen no eran características alfa, era algo físico del hombre...

—¿Me siento atraído por Strange?— se preguntó, por fortuna se encontraba solo en la sala.

Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en un intento de calmarse. No podía sentir algo por Stephen, por físico que fuese esta atracción, no podía. Su omega gustaba del alfa, no él.

Tony no, no podía...

¿O si?

¿Era malo acaso?

 _No... es nuestro alfa_. Decía aquella voz al fondo de su mente.

No es nuestro. Strange y yo, solo somos ¿amigos? ¿cercanos? ¿socios? Pero jamás seremos pareja... no es justo para el hombre...

_¿No es justo? Es un alfa que nos protege y cuida. Por su aroma sabemos que está sano y nos podrá cachorros fuertes y sanos. Probablemente sea el único que nos acepte tal como somos y estamos, con una conexión a medias y casi usado por otros._

¡No me lo recuerdes! ...

Si había algo que detestaba Tony pese a todo y lo que ahora encabeza la lista de "¿por qué rayos nací omega?", era la voz dentro de su cabeza. Parecía Pepe Grillo, una maldita conciencia que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

_No te agrada que te digan la verdad a la cara ¿no es así?... ¿entonces porque has escrito en el informe las ultimas dos páginas con cosas que te gustan de nuestro alfa?_

Ante esto último puso atención al word que estaba abierto en su computador. Stark enrojeció al leer aquello. No solo eran descripciones del físico de Stephen/alfa... del hombre, si no que relatos de lo que gustaría fuera un futuro con ambos.

¡Dios! ¡No era una maldita adolescente! ¿Por qué le pasaba eso?

[...]

—Admítelo, te gusta— Tony en verdad creía que Pepper y Bruce, pero por sobre todo Pepper, disfrutaban de verlo avergonzado.

—No me gusta Stephen, es solo que estoy confundido...— se excusó frente a sus amigos.

_Te gusta..._

—¿Es normal que... mi omega... solo me hable con cosas relacionadas a Strange?— les había hablado antes de lo ocurrido con su contraparte y esta especie de etapa de conciencia de "enamorado". Claramente Pepper y Bruce no sabrían al ser betas, pero prometieron averiguar.

—Según leí— empezó a decir Bruce luego de acomodarse los lentes. —Los alfas responden a algo más instintivo, por otro lado los omegas son más reflexivos, por lo que la voz se presenta a lo largo de toda su vida y en momento necesarios, dependiendo del omega...

—¿Entonces está bien?— preguntó Pepper.

—No del todo— aclaro Bruce, se cruzó de brazos y observó fijamente a sus dos amigos. —Según sabemos, Tony— le señaló con la diestra. —Bloqueo su contraparte por años, por lo que a diferencia de otros omegas, su "vida diaria" con esa conciencia no es igual— Bruce noto como ambos deseaban hablar y decir sus puntos de vista, pero faltaba lo más importante. —Momento, déjenme terminar. Como decía, si tú omega solo te habla respecto de un alfa, o en este caso el alfa, significaba que tanto tú omega como el alfa en Strange son muy compatibles.

—¿Tienen un lazo? ¡Es tan romántico!

—No, Pepper. Esos son cuentos...- le corrigió Tony. Estaba molesto que sus amigos pudieran insinuar algo como eso. ¿Lazo con Strange?, sí claro...

—Quizás no un lazo como tal, ya que se hubieran evitado muchas cosas...— intento decir Banner con todo el tacto posible para no molestar más a su amigo. —Pero si algo similar...

—¿Similar cómo?— preguntó la beta. —¿Y de donde sabes tanto?

—Me gusta estudiar y leer de todo. Además con la profesión de Strange no es difícil imaginar que tendrá toda clase de libros. Volviendo al tema... No es un lazo como tal porque no sintieron aquella conexión la vez que se vieron— explico ya que según lo que les contaron Tony y Stephen, ambos simplemente hablaron aunque... —Aunque... si mal no recuerdo dijiste que te excitaste aquella vez...

—¡Bruce!

—Lo siento, lo siento... pero quizás eso explique esto. No se necesitaban, no era necesaria esa cercanía desesperante al conocer a tu otra mitad, sino que simplemente fue una atracción. Sus contrapartes son compatibles.

—Teorías sin fundamento— hablo Tony. Las palabras dichas por Bruce causaban contradicciones en el omega, por una parte era verdad que su omega estaba más a la superficie en presencia del alfa, pero no.

No deseaba enamorarse de Stephen, al contrario, quería alejarse de esta cuando fuera un poco mayor y ya sea reconocido en el mundo por revolucionar el mundo. Solo en ese momento podría vivir su vida sin la presión de tener un alfa, los medios lo acosarían por ser una omega tan importante y no estar con nadie, simplemente con eso y ya se estaba mentalizando para soportar aquel acoso.

Loki, quien había llegado hace un buen rato a casa de su amigo se quedó escuchando las palabras del beta, no dudaba de la información que encontró ya que era bastante verídica. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero lo que si le parecía extraño era aquella atracción cuando, tanto como alfa y omega, se vieron.

Para que fuesen compatibles, deberían conocerse primero y esta empezaría a ser gradual con el pasar de los días y el contacto que tengan, no de un momento a otro... por lo que algo había oculto. Algo que deseaba averiguar.

—¿Alguien me quiere decir porque hablan de una especie de lazo?— interrumpió al trío de amigos.

—¿Loki?— preguntaron los tres a la vez. Los beta estaban sorprendidos de verlo allí, pero algo presentaba la mirada del omega, claramente no le agradaba verlo en la casa.

Lo veía como una amenaza... o... esto sería demasiado divertido para Loki y beneficioso a la vez.

Lastima que no le resultase como deseaba.

[...]

Stephen y Loki intentaban hace media hora poder tener sexo, pero el alfa de Strange se oponía lo suficiente. Ni Loki podía intentar imponerse o seducir al alfa, ya que este respondía amenazando con una marca, algo que absolutamente no haría, pero dejaba congelado a Loki lo suficiente para dejar aquello por la paz.

—No recordaba que esto fuera tan complicado— se quejó Loki. Ambos estaban sentados al borde de la cama de aquel hotel en donde decidieron reunirse.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? ¿No deberías hablar con aquel alfa?

—Hace tiempo te conté que soy adoptado— Strange quedo confundido por el cambio de tema, pero asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de Loki, recordaba aquella noche. —Tenía un padre y una madre, la omega era más cariñosa que Odín, claramente... mis dos hermanos en cambio eran molestos, brutos... no tenían clase y siempre preferían aplicar la fuerza a la lógica, no me agradaban. Bueno, sigue sin agradarme Balder y a penas soporto a Thor.

—¿A que...?

—Tengo un lazo con Thor.

—¡¡¿QUÉ?!!— mientras Strange decía aquello se levantó de la cama y se alejó unos pasos de Loki. —Momento... dame un momento... esta bien, no hay nada que los una, pero creciste con ellos, sigue siendo tu hermano.

—Ahora entiendes el problema...

—Entonces aquella vez te referías a Thor...— dijo Stephen como si aquello fuese la mayor revelación del año. —¿Pero no que fue Thor el que causó que aquella vez con tu celo...?

—Aja...

—¿Qué...? Entonces significa...

—Exacto...— se levantó Loki de la cama y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. —Thor si es hijo de Odín y Frigga, no puede decirle a sus padres que sale con su "hermanastro"— hizo comillas con los dedos al decir lo último, se le notaba bastante molesto. Stephen pasó por alto el que Loki solo hablara de uno de los dos temas. —Y tenemos un lazo, no preguntes cómo lo sé— se volteó y alzó la diestra para amenazar al alfa. Se notaba en él la expresión de Stephen que estaba deseoso de saber el cómo. —Por lo que si me ve o huele con un alfa se mantiene alejado un tiempo, pero luego sus tontos sentimientos vuelven a salir a flote... necesito un poco más de tiempo...

¿Tiempo?, ¿por qué Loki necesitaba más tiempo...?

—¿Qué planeas?— susurro aquello, pero el omega no le escucho, seguía hablando y desahogándose.

—... aún no consigue conquistar a Thor, pero si lo alejo lo suficiente podrá marcar y unirse a esa omega, luego se casarán, tendrán hijos rubios y no le dirá nada a Odín... lo que significa que yo viviré una vida tranquila... solo si la perra de Jane consigue alejar a Thor de mí...

—¿Estás intentando hacer que Thor termine con alguien más?— por el tono que empleo Stephen hizo que Loki parara su verborrea. —¿En qué diablos estás pensando?— se acercó a Loki para agarrarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo.

La escena hubiera presentado más seriedad si ambos estuvieran vestidos, no en una habitación de hotel donde hace algunos minutos no pudieron tener sexo juntos y tuvieron que terminar por masturbarse para poder liberar un poco de feromonas, sobre todo por parte del alfa.

—Sabes muy bien que si la conexión presente entre alfa y omega, ya sea por los "lazos"— dijo en tono incrédulo porque eran muy pocos los casos en donde se pudiera comprobar su existencia y no se sabía que si los que estaban documentados eran verídicos. —... o por compatibilidad se rompe, ninguno de los dos está bien y quien peor la pasa es el omega.

—No hay estudios que lo comprueben— se defendió el otro.

—Muchas teorías lo apoyan y se están estudiando los casos presentes— contraataco el alfa.

Algo en el tono y la seriedad de Stephen, junto a que estaba al día en ese tema hizo pensar a Loki en la charla de los amigos de Tony.

—Como sea— se zafó del agarre. —No quiero a Thor, punto.

—Tú no lo quieres, pero tu omega si.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso?— preguntó con toda la intención de que Strange dijese algo relacionado al tema, aunque lo que pensaba, pero no creía imposible, era que dijese que estaba enlazado con el omega.

Stephen se alejó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, busco a tientas con su diestra alguna camisa, la pieza estaba helando. Al encontrar la camisa de Loki se la lanzo para que se abrigara aunque sea un poco.

—Siento algo extraño con mi alfa...

—Créeme que lo he notado— se quejó al escuchar aquello, no podía quitarse a Thor de encima por culpa del alfa de Strange.

—El asunto es...— empezó a decir ignorando las palabras de Loki. —Desde hace años mi alfa no aceptaba a nadie para que estuviera permanentemente en su vida... aquello con Madeleine, Palmer, Leonard y el resto... se acabó porque mi alfa salía a flote y...

—Las palabras dichas eran las que acababan con todo, por fortuna la amistad que tienes con Palmer se salvó...

—Creo que en parte se debe a la propia Palmer, ella no dejo que mi alfa arruine las cosas. Pero volviendo al tema— Loki se fue a sentar junto a Stephen, era extraño que al otro abriera su sentir con alguien por lo que el tema ya debe haberlo cansado de alguna manera. —Ahora está alterado. Desde que me enteré del estado de Tony en el hospital, mi alfa anda sumamente preocupado por este, pero es extraño, jamás actuó así y siempre decía que ya teníamos a nuestra pareja, ahora resulta que parece un gatito manso cada vez que Tony pide algo...— Loki se cubrió la sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro. No había pensado en aquella situación, pero imaginarse a Stephen era demasiado gracioso. —No te rías— le pido Stephen, estaba molesto ya que le hablaba al otro de un asunto serio y este empezaba a reírse por mucho que intentara evitarlo. —Como sea... detestaba a cualquiera que pudiera usurpar el lugar de una persona que no conozco, pero acepta de buenas maneras a Tony.

—¿Crees que se deba a la compatibilidad? Digo, dudo que sea un lazo— habló Loki ya un poco más serio.

—También dudo de un lazo como tal, pero es extraño.

—¿Extraño como o más bien... más extraño?— le molesto con eso ultimo, en parte quitando un poco la tensión que se generó en Stephen.

—Antes no me sentí conectado con nadie, no había un algo que me transmitiera el sentir del otro, pero desde la aparición de Tony es como si algo nos conectara, pero sin sentir al otro... ¿me explico?

—Ni un poco...— respondió Loki. En realidad si se hacía una idea, pero para decirle algo a Stephen primero debería averiguar algunas cosas, ya antes sospechaba de una persona que se involucró en esto, pero ahora debía confirmarlo. —Recuérdame un poco de aquella vez con María Stark.

—Es lo que te dije, nos juntamos en una cafetería, ella me explico la situación y yo firme... nada nuevo.

—¿La que estaba fuera de la ciudad?— Stephen asintió con la cabeza.

—Sería todo un problema si Howard la descubría en aquel momento, sería peor al enterarse de lo que hacía a sus espaldas.

—Siempre iba a proteger a su pequeño— comentó Loki para sí. —En aquella época tú ocupabas gabardinas y bufandas, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué viene...?

—Responde— demandó con una seriedad tal que preocupo a Stephen, pero entendiendo su problema con Thor lo dejo pasar, aunque no estaba seguro de la razón del interés en su amigo.

—Si... ocupaba eso bastante, luego pase a los trajes.

—Bien, masturbate una vez más y no te limpies, necesito tu aroma para molestar a Thor.

Stephen negó varias veces, su amigo a veces era tan extraño, pero lo prometido es deuda... ¿Era muy extraño si llegaba a mantener tal erección solo con las imaginaciones con aquel omega castaño durante su celo?, esperaba que Loki no se hiciera una idea de sus pensamientos.

Pero al sentir el aroma de excitación en el alfa, Loki sabía a quién se debía.

¿Qué hizo María Stark con estos dos?, era la pregunta de Loki... una pregunta que esperaba resolver, porque desde que conoció a Stephen no sintió que este tuviera un lazo con alguien, pero si una pertenencia con alguien bastante fuerte.

Ahora debían terminar luego con este trámite. Loki no iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con Stephen, sobre todo si no lo podía ayudar, prefería ocuparlo en algo mucho más importante.

[...]

Con el pasar de unos días fue que Loki entendió que Thor por primera vez se estaba tomando el tema en serio, el único problema era que no pensaba decirle a Odín de lo que ambos... ¿tenían, no tenían? de lo que sea que había entre ellos. Simplemente le incrimino estar en un triángulo amoroso con Stephen cuando este tenía un omega en casa.

—Entonces dime, ¿quien es el amante aquí? ¿Tú o ese omega?— preguntó señalando a Tony.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

Tony se encontraba esa tarde del jueves en la casa, había llegado hace media hora de las clases junto a Pepper, la beta se tuvo que marchar en el momento que le llegó una llamada de teléfono, algo le pidió su madre y se tuvo que retirar por lo que Tony se quedó solo y aprovechó para ponerse cómodo.

Se dio un baño para quitarse un poco la presión del día y bajar su aroma, porque si bien tomaba inhibidores, unos hechos especialmente ya que los de las farmacias no estaban actuando bien con los supresores de celo.

Se había acomodado en uno de los sillones para ver la televisión un rato, no deseaba ir al taller por el momento, últimamente le acomodaba trabajar en la noche, pero no podía quedarse hasta tarde ya que Stephen constantemente le obligaba a tener sus buenas horas de sueño, pese al mal horario que presentaba últimamente en el hospital y de algunas cosas extras... con esto último esperaba no pensar que se debía a otras personas, debido a que su omega se molestaba.

Como nunca, se encontraba interesado en una serie de televisión británica sobre un doctor y una cabina telefónica azul, pese a que no estuviera enterado de la mayoría de las cosas se quedó observando hasta que sonó el timbre. Se levantó con desganas dispuesto a ver de quien se trataba.

Una vez en la puerta se dio cuenta que se trataba de Loki, generalmente no se quedaba con su aroma de omega estando otros presentes, pero una parte "primitiva" en su omega le pidió, no... mas bien le exigió marcar la casa con su aroma, razón de que abriera sin ningún problema.

Antes de Loki pudiera entrar, molesto al menor, era algo que no podía evitar y a lo que el castaño se estaba acostumbrando, pero no por eso fuese menos molesto. En el momento que Tony se corrió para dejar que el otro pasara al interior la voz de un alfa se hizo escuchar. Tony alzó la vista y se inclinó para ver quien llamaba por Loki y vio a un hombre rubio de pelo corto y un parche en el ojo, como aquellos de gasa que cubren heridas. El alfa no tuvo que acercarse demasiado para darse cuenta de la clase a la que pertenecía el castaño.

—¿Que hace un omega en la casa?— le preguntó directamente a Loki.

—Duh, vivo aquí... imbécil— susurro aquello último porque era más que obvia la pregunta. Abrió la puerta y dejaba pasar a Loki, era obvio que vivía allí y el aroma que predomina también deja en claro su presencia constante en aquel lugar.

—¿Vives aquí?— preguntó mirando extrañado a Tony y luego fijó su mirada en Loki, en esta se notaba que estaba molesto y bastante enojado. —Dime la verdad Loki— le exigió acercándose unos pasos y emitiendo feromonas que alteraron a Tony y molestaron a Loki, quien intentaba pensar cómo librarse de su hermano y evitar que el menor se enterase del trato que tenía con Strange.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí?— le preguntó parándose frente a Tony y tapándole la visual. Había notado como este se notaba incómodo por las feromonas de su hermano, por lo que trato de emitir las suyas para tranquilizar a Thor y relajar un poco al otro omega.

—No me esquives la pregunta... ¡Me dices que estas con un alfa, el que vive en esta casa!— grita para molestia de Loki ya que noto el cambio en Tony. —Vengo a hablar con ambos para asegurarme que estas bien y me pillo con un omega que dice que vive con tu alfa.

—¡No es su alfa!— gritó Tony detrás de Loki sin poder evitarlo. Su omega no permitiría que asociasen a Strange con otra persona que no fuera él.

—Loki...— advirtió Thor con su voz de alfa. Una que causó repulsión en los dos omegas, por distintos motivos.

—Vete Thor, no te necesito acá y alejate de mi maldita vida... lo que haga, con quien me relaciones, donde trabajo o a quien deje que me meta su pene... es mi problema, no el tuyo... lo dejaste bastante claro cuando decidiste no decirle a Odín— para ese momento Tony no entendía de qué iba la conversación, pero se estaba haciendo una idea, la única duda era ¿que tenía que ver Strange en todo esto?

—Es nuestro padre, hermano— intentó hablar el rubio pero se vio interrumpido por el grito de Loki.

—¡No es mi padre! ¡Y no soy tu maldito hermano! ¡Entiéndelo!— su voz se rompió en la última palabra. Su omega estaba cercano a la superficie pese a las restricciones de Loki, no quería mostrarse roto frente a Thor.

—¿Hermano?— se preguntó Tony captando la atención de Thor nuevamente y recordando la razón de estar tan alterado.

—Entonces dime, ¿quien es el amante aquí? ¿Tú o ese omega?— preguntó señalando a Tony. —Si, lo acepto... dices que no me meta en tu vida, pero te veo en esta clase de cosas ¿qué esperas que...?

—¡Deja tu de evitar el maldito tema!— le gritó Loki a Thor acercándose unos pasos ya que se estaba alterando y aquello podría alterar de igual forma a Tony. —¿Que quieres? No me dejas vivir mi vida tranquila, sigues siendo una piedra en el zapato... solo... solo desaparece de una vez— dijo rendido. Su omega estaba cansado de luchar con su alfa, con aquel rubio testarudo alfa con quien compartía un lazo, pero se negaba a este debido a que lo consideraba su hermano, como si tuviesen la misma sangre.

Todos los presentes ignoraron el sonido de un auto que se acercaba y el cual se estacionaba frente a la casa. Por las ventanillas se notaba la presencia de un conductor y otra persona en el asiento de atrás.

Stephen se bajó del auto y noto el aroma presente, lo primero que vio fue a Loki por lo que inmediatamente se acercó a donde este estaba.

—¿Loki?— el ambiente apestaba a omega estresado lo que alteró a su propio alfa ya que consideraba a Laufeyson un amigo cercano del cual cuidaba, pese a todo lo que ocurriera entre ambos. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó para luego abrazarlo y acercarlo a su persona, pero el gruñido a sus espaldas lo trajo a la realidad sobre todo al oler a Tony.

Volteo a ver a todas partes y pudo ver Tony cercano a la puerta observando como tenía a Loki entre sus brazos. Su alfa se quejó por hacer sentir mal a su omega y tener a otro, pero también deseaba cuidar de su amigo.

Sin alejar a Loki y aceptando las claras consecuencias que habría con Tony, se volteó para observar a un alfa rubio, por lo que dedujo que se trataba del famoso Thor.

—Alejate de mi hermano— le exigió mientras daba unos pasos, su postura dejaba en claro la tensión presente.

—No es bueno que estés acá y alteres a Loki— le explico. Intentaba calmar al omega con suaves y superficiales caricias ya que podía sentir la mirada de Tony en su espalda. —Te pido, por favor, que te calmes y te alejes de mi casa. Cuando ambos estén más calmados podrán hablar.

—¿Que eres de mi hermano? Supuestamente están juntos, pero tienes a otro omega viviendo en tu casa— dijo emitiendo más feromonas y acercándose hasta donde estaba Stephen con Loki.

—En verdad... Thor— Stephen también emitió feromonas para contrastar las de Thor y así calmar a los dos omegas. Necesitaba sacar a Thor del lugar porque la bomba que tenía en el auto podría explotar y todo sería peor. —Vete de mi casa, más tarde Loki hablara contigo— dicho aquello sintió al omega estremecerse en sus brazos y emitir un gemido.

Loki no deseaba relacionarse prontamente con su hermano y por el estado en el que estaba se había olvidado del favor que le pidió a Stephen, cabe mencionar que dicho favor seguía en el auto esperando.

—Loki...— le llamó en voz baja, pero este seguía sin reaccionar. Se inclinó un poco intentando ver el rostro del omega, lo tomó con ambas manos y le obligó a mirarle. Aquello se veía demasiado íntimo por lo que Thor se acercó dispuesto a arrebatarle a Loki de los brazos del otro y Tony tenía una disputa interna con su omega respecto de lo que observaba.

—¡Papi! ¿Papi estas bien?— se escuchó la voz de una niña.

Todos los presentes se giraron para ver como una niña salió del auto y se acercaba a donde están Stephen con Loki.

—¿Qué le pasa?— preguntó una vez estuvo al lado del alfa. —¡Papi!— gritó intentando captar la atención de Loki mientras tiraba de su ropa.

La escena era incómoda para el alfa rubio y el omega castaño, ya que la niña tenía los mismo ojos que Loki al igual que su pelo, por lo que podría pasar por hija de Strange si uno le veía de lado o espaldas. A los ojos de Thor y Tony, esos tres parecían una familia.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste maldito alfa?!— gritó Thor, dispuesto a golpear a Stephen.

La pequeña gritó asustada al ver al hombre rubio acercarse con ganas de pelear. Por lo que instintivamente Stephen se posicionó para estar entre Thor, los dos omegas y la pequeña. Pero no fue necesario que iniciara una pelea con Thor, ya sea a golpes o verbal porque fue el propio Loki quien lo detuvo al cachetearlo.

—Alejate de mí y no me juzgues, no pienses... no quiero que sientas nada— le exigió con lágrimas en los ojos y rabia en la voz. —Ella está aquí por tu culpa, tu maldita culpa— susurro para que la pequeña no escuchara, pero Stephen se hacía una idea de la conversación.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿De que estas hablando?— le preguntó Thor.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez donde me dejaste al inicio del celo?— Thor intentó hacer memoria. Algo recordaba de lanzarse sobre Loki, que este mencionó a sus padres y luego se alejó espantado para salir del lugar donde estaba viviendo su hermano. —Si... aquella tarde te fuiste y no fuiste capaz de cerrar la puerta, maldito infeliz— con esta frase Thor se hizo una idea de lo ocurrido. No deseaba seguir escuchando, quería que Loki se callase, no necesitaba que confirmara sus miedos, pero el omega no iba a ceder. Finalmente le diría aquella verdad a Thor, agradece tener a Stephen presente ya que era probable que estuviera entreteniendo a Hela. —Un alfa pasó por allí, sintió el aroma de mi celo y entró furibundo... fue una bestia... los cinco días fueron horrible... por fortuna no logró morderme...

—Por eso te fuiste aquel año— dijo Thor con entendimiento de algunas cosas que ocurrieron.

—Cuando supe que estaba esperando me fui para tener a mi hija, no la iba a abortar por la culpa de un idiota como tu... Ella es la luz de mis ojos... ¿En verdad crees que con aquello iba a permitir que estuvieras conmigo a escondidas de tus padres? ¡Por que son tus malditos padres, no los míos!— le gritó esto último sin poder contenerse. —No iba a dejar que nos mantuvieras a ambos como un sucio secreto, mi hija se merece algo mejor... algo que tú no le puedes dar...

Thor no pudo decir nada. Entendía el Loki y como intento alejarlo todos estos años. ¿Entonces eso seria todo? ¿Jamás tendría a su hermano?, pero sus padres... aunque era cierto, eran suyos... y por su culpa. La culpa podía con Thor, Loki fue violado por no cerrar una maldita puerta, todo por querer huir de lo que dirían sus padres, de la posible decepción en sus ojos.

Stephen se encontraba junto a Tony mientras hablaban con la pequeña Hela. Agradece la ayuda de Tony en esto, la pequeña todavía hipaba un poco de miedo al no saber qué hacer con su padre. Conocía solo la faceta fuerte de Loki, jamás le vio derrumbarse por lo que estaba muy asustada.

—Tío— susurro Hela. —¿Entonces es tu novio...?— preguntó en parte con inocencia y con picardía. —Es lindo...

—Hela— le reprendió en broma. —Eres muy joven, recuerda eso...

—Si sé— se quejó para luego cruzarse de brazos. —Entre tú y papi no me dejan tener novio hasta que sea mayor.

—Exacto...

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó Tony. —Se nota que la niña será alguien fuerte... ¿es porque es niña?

—¡Eso!— dijo la pequeña como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro. —Soy niña, por eso...— iba a empezar a reclamar, pero Stephen lo impidió.

—No... claro que no es eso... eres nuestra niña, no queremos verte con alguien más porque te va a apartar de nosotros y todavía no planeamos bien cómo asesinar a alguien sin tener que ir a la cárcel— lo ultimo lo dijo en broma ya que a Hela, pese a ser todavía pequeña le encantaban las películas de acción, con muerte y mucha, muchísimas sangre. Stephen creía que eso lo heredó directamente de Loki, ya le pedía como regalo de cumpleaños libros de esa temática. Tony por su parte le miró espantado por decirlo eso a una niña.

—¡Stephen!

Pero el alfa simplemente señalo a la niña, la cual sonreía olvidando el tema anterior, por lo que Tony simplemente tuvo que callar y esperar a que Stephen le explique todo, porque lo haría, de eso Tony se iba a encargar.

[...]

En casa, Tony pasó desde aquel día viviendo con Loki y la pequeña Hela, Bruce no estaba cuando pasó aquello, por lo que se sorprendió de ver al omega con una niña pequeña. Ya para el 20 de mayo, Loki sentía que podía volver a su departamento, pero la pequeña no quería alejarse de sus nuevos amigos.

—Hela, son personas no juguetes— la reprendió Loki suavemente. Su aroma transmite un poco de estrés, miedo e incertidumbre.

Bruce al igual que Tony pensaban que no debían dejar ir a ese par. Stephen por su parte no sabía cómo convencer a Loki sobre que era bienvenido en la casa con su sobrina, su amigo se opondría a ir a ver a alguien para cerrar el tema ya que con la visita de Thor, todo volvió a Loki. Stephen no lo conocía cuando pasó aquello, le contó lo ocurrido, pero nunca completamente o a profundidad por lo que no estaba seguro si volvería a entrar en crisis estando solo con Hela y eso le causaba terror. No ayudar a la pequeña y dejar solo a Loki.

—Estoy de cumpleaños en cinco días— interrumpió a Loki y Hela una vez que abrieron la puerta. —Me gustaría celebrarlo y que estuvieran...

—¿Qué harás?— preguntó la pequeña interesada.

Loki por su parte observó al trío de personas, sus miradas de nervios y compasión, también la seriedad que transmite Stephen. Suspiro con resignación, no se sacaría a aquellos de encima hasta volver a ser el viejo y bromista Loki, sin olvidar un poco sádico. Observó cómo su hija hablaba de forma animada con el otro omega diciendo cómo ha celebrado sus cumpleaños, los que recuerda.

—¿Castillo inflable?— preguntó Tony.

—¡Sí!— chilló emocionada. —¿Tuviste uno?— Tony negó con la cabeza. Su padre solo permitía una celebración con etiqueta, una torta y de invitado los hijos de gente conocida. Muchas veces Tony compartió mesa con niños que en su vida había visto. —¡¿No?!— exclamó indignada. —Papi, debemos conseguir un castillo inflable— se dirigió a Loki y le exigió aquello, la mirada que le dedicó era una que conocía personalmente por lo que sabía que no había persona en el mundo que la haga desistir.

—Pero hija, Tony ya es adulto...

—En realidad...— interrumpió Bruce ya que conocía la historia de Tony, pero no estaba seguro si su amigo sería capaz de pedir celebrar su cumpleaños como siempre quiso y envidio a otros niños, un cumpleaños que por primera vez disfrutaría.

—¿Se puede?— preguntó el omega ilusionado a Stephen.

El alfa se mostró desconcertado, pero ante la mirada de Tony y la presión de Hela quería ceder, pero aún dudaba. Bueno, hasta que vio a Bruce asentir efusivamente con la cabeza y levantar ambas manos diciendo que si, como si hacer aquello fuese un favor para Tony.

Jamas seria hacer un favor, si lo haría sería por gusto y placer.

—Claro... ¿en el patio?

Loki por su parte se mantuvo al margen de la situación en aquel momento, ayudó a Strange y Bruce con la planificación para aquel viernes.

Los presentes serían pocos, Pepper con Happy, Aaron llegaría con Spencer y el pequeño Jack, Bruce, Richards con su esposa Susan pidieron asistir con anterioridad por lo que igualmente estaban invitados. Loki claramente iba a estar al igual que su hija y Stephen.

Lo que nadie esperó fue a ver como Christine asistía y llegaban dos conocidos de Pepper y Tony, Peter Quill junto a Scott Lang.

Stephen le pidió asistir a Christine para que finalmente conociera a Tony, no deseaba que fuera en su cumpleaños y sin consultar al omega, pero necesitaba que Christine le ayudará con el tema de Loki y hablar sobre lo que sentía con Tony, al menos su alfa. Pese a todo Palmer siguió siendo su mejor amiga, dejando todo atrás y si se besaron hace algunas semanas fue para alejar a Nicodemus de Palmer, cosa que no sabían los menores solo Loki.

Peter por su parte escuchó a Pepper y Tony hablar del cumpleaños del segundo por lo que se auto-invito y llevó a Scott porque estaba encerrado en su casa haciendo experimentos para su posible futuro suegro, Hank. Eso iba a depender si el propio Quill resolvía sus dudas en la cabeza respecto de lo que sentía por su amigo, ¿era amistad o algo más?

Cuando vio el estilo de fiesta de Tony no dudó en burlarse y molestarlo una vez que pasaron al patio y vieron todo junto a Scott, bueno eso fue hasta que el padre de Quill se presentó para pasarle un poco de dinero para el regreso ya que deseaba ir con su pareja a una cita luego de meses.

—Deja de molestar pequeño ladrón. No me obligues a permitir que mis amigos te coman— la forma en que se trataban esos dos era algo que Scott no entendía, pero al menos agradece que Kraglin sea la persona más cuerda y quien mantiene a esos dos con los pies en la tierra.

—¿Sigues con eso viejo? Soy un adulto— se quejó Peter, sin darse cuenta hizo un mohín lo que le quitó seriedad a su reclamo.

—Que tengas 23 no te hace adulto, niño... Un adulto no molesta a otros sin razones, primero averigua si...

—¡Yondu!— se quejó Kraglin. —Peter estarás en serios problemas si no dejas de comportarte como tu padre.

—¡Hey!— el mencionado se quejó.

—Como decía— dijo Kraglin ignorando a su pareja. —Nada de salir con tus amigos, nada de ser más un "guardián de la galaxia"

—No es justo.

El resto presente y quienes observaban intentaban no reírse del amigo de Tony. Pepper y Tony no se hacen problemas por las palabras de Peter, ya le conocían y sabían que se burlaba sin querer causar daño aunque a veces se pasaba y Tony conocía lo suficiente a Quill para saber que deseaba subir al castillo inflable, solo para sentir que se alejaba del suelo en cada salto.

No entendía porque Quill estudiaba mecánica cuando le interesaba tanto el aire, ¿porque no estudio para pilotear un avión?

Por otro lado Scott se estaba ruborizando de los nervios, no le gustaba estar en medio de las reprimendas de Kraglin o Yondu hacia Peter porque este siempre terminaba por meterlo en el medio, también se encontraba en ese estado porque era consciente de las miradas del resto sobre ellos.

—Deja de ponerme peros Peter.

—Puedo ponerte todos los peros que quiera Kraglin y sabes porque...— dijo sin darse cuenta. El enojo no le hizo medir sus palabras.

Kraglin por su parte le miró y sin decir nada salió del lugar, se disculpó frente a Loki y Stephen, por ser los mayores. Se despidió de todos y se fue.

—Estás en problemas— dijo Yondu. —Olvídate de tus amigos y reza porque te acepten en casa de Lang, no te quiero en la mía hasta que te des cuenta de lo que hiciste.

Con esas palabras siguió los pasos de su pareja y salió de la casa.

—¡Quill!—gritó Scott. —Eres un imbécil ¿como puedes insinuar aquello?, pobre de tu padre.

—Sabes que ninguno lo es— se defendió Peter.

—Pero te cuidaron como si fueras su hijo, no seas un malagradecido sin corazón— le dijo para luego acercarse a donde estaban los otros. Necesitaba alejarse de Peter o lo golpearía en plena cara.

Loki al presenciar aquello se acercó donde estaba Peter, después de todo entendía el sentimiento de no pertenencia a una familia.

—Debemos hablar niño— le dijo para quedarse el resto de la tarde apartados hablando.

Stephen agradeció lo hecho por Loki, por lo que no se dio cuenta como durante toda la fiesta inconscientemente Tony lo marcaba con su aroma cuando le tocaba. La parte más primitiva del omega marcaba al alfa al ver a Christine como una amenaza.

Todos fueron testigos de aquello, excepto por los involucrados. Ya para el final del día decidieron callar sobre el tema, pensando que sería algo del momento, pero Tony lo siguió haciendo desde allí en adelante.

A donde fuese Stephen Vincent Strange, quienes estuvieran presentes podían sentir el aroma de un omega/beta, dependiendo de la ocasión y si Tony se tomaba sus inhibidores, marcando al alfa. Existía alguien en la vida del médico, alguien que no iba a permitir que le arrebataran al hombre.

Lo único que pasó luego de ese día y de lo que nadie habló, fue lo que significaba que Anthony Edward Stark cumpliera 21 años.

¿Stephen se casaría con Tony o no?

¿Seguirán juntos y si es así su relación será del tipo amoroso o de amistad?

¿O será el momento de que cada uno siga su propio rumbo?

¿Se mantendrán en contacto?

¿Qué hará el alfa en Stephen y que hará el omega en Tony?

¿Alfa y omega podrán separarse o no?


	12. Parte 12

Howard se encontraba en su casa, había llegado de una reunión con el abogado de Strange. Ese maldito médico alfa que tenía a su hijo. Llevaba más de un año intentando que ese malagradecido volviera a casa, claramente no la a suya, no pensaba abrirle la puerta ni dejarlo pasar, no se merecía nada luego de lo que hizo.

¿Como se le ocurrió a Tony escaparse con ese médico?

¿De donde se conocían?

¿Que su esposa no pudo criar bien a su único hijo? En el minuto que nació se alegró, alguien que podía seguir sus pasos, hacer crecer la compañía y el apellido Stark, pero todo se fue al carajo en el minuto que su hijo era omega.

¡OMEGA, MALDITA SEA!

Intentó esconder esa falla en su hijo, al menos hasta que supiera cómo sacarle provecho. Conociendo a María no iba a permitir que Tony se abriera de piernas como cualquier omega. Si bien quería ocuparlo para conseguir algo ya que no lo dejaría al mando de todo lo que ha conseguido en estos años, tampoco su plan era prostituirlo, su apellido se iba a ensuciar en tal caso.

Pero si le convenía que al menos quisiera abrirse de piernas unas pocas veces, pero al ser protegido por la omega, descarto aquello. María dejó a Tony viviendo en una burbuja, alejando a su "bebé" todo lo posible del negocio y socios, pero no podía evitar que el resto observe a la persona dentro de dicha burbuja.

Joseph no fue ni el primero, ni tampoco el único en mostrar interés por su hijo. ¿Lo vendió al mejor postor? Si eso significaba conseguir beneficios, lo hizo, y aún hoy en día no se arrepiente.

El único problema era hacer que su hijo volviera con Steve. Por fortuna no era el único que estaba haciendo el trabajo. Joseph se comprometió a presionar a su hijo para que fuera a reclamar al omega.

Hasta el momento los abogados solo han hablado de que no cumplió con su papel de padre y que tienen pruebas médicas que prueban maltrato de hace varios años. Aunque siempre su abogado alegaba que aquello podía ser manipulado ya que era un médico quien estaba reteniendo a su hijo. Siempre maldijo a Aaron Hotchner, esa amistad que tenía con María iba a ser un problema, siempre lo pensó y ahora lo corrobora. Lo que le preocupaba era eso mismo, la presencia de Aaron, por lo que algo tenía que ver María más allá de esas cartas que mencionan "supuestos maltratos" de su parte a su esposa e hijo.

¿Cómo acercarse a Tony?

Lo intento unas dos veces antes, pero nunca podía alcanzar a ese malcriado. Ese beta se interponía o lo hacía el alfa, por lo que no podía obligar a su hijo a cumplir con su deber. Debería encontrar otra forma.

Aún maldecía a Steve, otro maldito alfa que no servía de nada. Le tuvo que haber avisado en el momento que Tony se fue de la casa en donde ambos vivían. No enterarse a través de un hospital informando de la situación para luego añadir que su hijo se fue con su alfa y que este se hizo responsable de los gastos.

Apostaría que le prometió abrirse de piernas, algo tuvo que haber sacado de su madre. Howard estaba al tanto de algunas salidas de María, pero nunca encontraba pruebas de que le estuviera engañando. De su parte, lo hacía... la omega estaba al tanto, necesitaba otro hijo, uno que fuese alfa y que valiera la pena. Si bien tuvo tres hijos fuera del matrimonio, todos eran beta. Inservibles.

En verdad no deseaba cruzar algunas líneas, pero el propio Tony se lo estaba buscando. ¿Ya era un adulto, no? Pues entonces debería afrontar todo como tal.

Howard iba a conseguir a su primogénito alfa, al precio que sea.

[...]

Stephen entró en la casa, observó la entrada y vio algunas chaquetas y bolsas que no eran de Tony por lo que era probable que estuviera con alguno de sus amigos. Siguió caminando para irse directo a su habitación, pero al pasar por la sala se devolvió unos pasos y así poder observar aquella estampa.

Se encontraban varios sentados en el piso, con una mesa en el centro escribiendo y anotando cosas de una pizarra que estaba detrás de Tony. ¿De dónde sacaron la pizarra?

—¿Uh?— no sabía si interrumpir, seguir de largo hasta la habitación para cambiarse ropa y luego comer algo o servía algo para todos. —¿Cuanto llevan acá?

Todos se sorprendieron de su pregunta, al parecer estaban demasiado enfrascados en lo que sea que Tony estaba explicando.

—Hay comida en el microondas, la calientas y luego vienes para acá, necesito que resuelvas algunas dudas— dijo Tony de lo más calmado.

—De acuerdo— Stephen asintió para luego dirigirse a la habitación. —Me cambio y bajo— le aviso a Tony cuando estaba por subir las escaleras.

Peter, que se encontraba a un lado de Pepper y Bruce, quienes eran con quien menos se iba a distraer y podría poner atención a las explicaciones, seguía extrañado de lo que sea que tuvieran Strange y Tony.

—Explícame de nuevo... ¿viven juntos, pero el te ayuda en esto de los estudios... nada más?— Quill había preguntado a cada uno por separado de la relación que había entre ambos, del tipo que sea cabe aclarar, pero ninguno sabía bien cómo definirla.

—¿Qué esperabas?— preguntó Tony para luego alzar la vista y mirar fijamente a Peter.

—No lo sé, que alguno me explique de una vez por todas que hay entre ustedes— demandó a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. No le gustaba no entender las cosas o sentirse desplazado, pensaba aquello ya que entre Pepper, Bruce, Happy y Tony es como si hubiera algún secreto.

Scott alzó tímidamente la mano.

—Yo también estoy confundido— comentó en un susurro. Si bien conocía a todos los presentes, no se relacionaba tanto con ellos como Peter, sentía que su presencia fue impuesta cuando Peter llegó junto a él luego de arrastrarlo desde su casa.

—¡Ven!— exclamó Peter mientras lo señalaba. —La hormiga me entiende, hay algo extraño entre ustedes dos.

—¿A qué le llamas extraño?— preguntó Tony una vez que dejo los apuntes en la mesa y enfocó toda su atención en el otro.

—Tú le ordenas y él obedece, tú quieres algo y él te lo trae, necesitas algo y Strange lo compra... amigo, esto parece de esas historias de Sugar Daddy que lee Scott en las noches.

—¡QUILL!— gritó mientras su rostro se volvía de color rojizo. —Dios... qué vergüenza...

—Tranquilo— Pepper amablemente le acaricio la espalda. Scott por su parte miró alarmado a Happy por lo que su novia estaba haciendo, pero el beta estaba intentando contener la risa. —Da igual lo que leas, lo que escuches, como vistas y cualquiera de esas cosas... mientras te sientas cómodo no hay problema y ninguno de nosotros te va a juzgar, si alguien lo hace me dices y lo golpeó ¿de acuerdo?

Scott por primera vez en mucho tiempo, luego de que se hiciera amigo de Peter y por ende del grupo de amigo de este, se sintió acompañado. Desde que en la secundaria lo acusaran falsamente de robar los expedientes, alterarlos y cambiar sus notas junto a la de algunos compañeros, desde ese momento se sintió solo, los amigos que tenía lo dejaron y solo se acercaban alumnos problemas que creían que Scott les podía ayudar, pero no era cierto.

Si bien había hecho cosas antes, ninguna se asemejaba a lo que le causó la expulsión injustamente y luego ser tachado en la otra escuela.

—Deja de pensar en eso— le retó Peter. —No iba a permitir que te juntaras con gente similar a los idiotas de antes.

La vez que ambos se conocieron, Scott estaba con un grupo de amigos los cuales continuamente abusaban de su persona, ya que era considerado "nerd" por ellos, prácticamente parecía el asistente enclenque que debía hacerles casos en todo y en verdad eso era.

—Gracias— susurro para luego pasar su mirada de Peter al resto.

—¿Y ese aroma?— preguntó Bruce, algo extrañamente dulce le llegó a la nariz.

—Maldita sea— se quejó Peter, se sacó el poleron que llevaba y se lo lanzó a Scott.

El resto, exceptuando Tony, entendió a qué se debía tal acción.

—Si dicen algo o le hacen algo, los matare lentamente— advirtió Peter. En momentos así no sabía si su alfa reaccionaba preocupado por el omega por un motivo amoroso o familiar, ¿era familia o posible pareja?

Preguntas y más preguntas atormentaba al alfa.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Tony.

—Scott es omega, pero ocupa inhibidores. Al parecer emociones fuertes, sean positivas o negativas hacen que leves fragancias las pueda oler cualquiera que esté cercano— explicó Stephen entrando en la sala con un plato de ravioles cubiertos con salsa blanca y un poco de ciboulette cortado, en la mano. Se dirigió al asiento del sillón detrás de Tony. —Y como sabes de entre todos acá, Bruce es el que tiene un olfato más desarrollado.

—¿Sabía que era omega, señor Strange?— preguntó Scott intimidado.

—Lo supe desde el momento que pusiste un pie en la casa cuando Tony estaba de cumpleaños, pero lo confirme en el minuto que regañaste a Peter respecto del actuar que tuvo con sus padres.

—Es cierto— comentó Happy. —¿Que paso?, a la final nunca entendí porque tus padres se fueron molestos.

—¿Por qué cambiamos el tema de Tony a mi vida familiar?— preguntó para sí.

—Peter es adoptado— explicó Scott, el mencionado le miró molesto, pero Scott creía que debía confiar en otros además de sus amigos y los presentes se veían buenas personas. —Su madre murió cuando era niño y desde ese momento pasó a servicios sociales, de casa de acogida y diferentes orfanatos hasta que se escapó nuevamente.

—Chiquillo revoltoso, ¿eh?— Happy ahora entendía que algunas actitudes de Peter nacieron en aquellos años y se mantienen hasta hoy.

—Bastante— dijo Scott entre unas risas. —El punto es que en esa última vez fue encontrado por Yondu y Kraglin, quienes al conocerlo actuaron... de forma ¿diferente?

—Yondu estaba con su pandilla, había tenido una pelea con uno de ellos. Estaba bastante enojado por lo que cuando me encontró merodeando ese bar lo primero que dijo era que me ofrecía como alimento para todos, maldito infeliz.

—Si, eso... y bueno, Kraglin golpeó a Yondu en la cabeza y sacó a Peter. En ese momento nadie sabía que el alfa y beta estaban en una relación y tampoco debían saberlo.

—¿No?— preguntó ahora Tony, estaba bastante interesado en la historia del otro.

—Como pandilleros o se enfocan en una vida solitaria por y para la pandilla o llevaban solo a una omega que fuera capaz de entender ese estilo de vida. Nunca se habla de hijos por la propia vida que llevan.

—Aunque no lo parezca, fueron motoqueros que recorrían el país— añadió Peter a la explicación de Scott.

—Algo tienen— comentó Tony. —Tu padre llegó con un mohicano rojo y su chaqueta de cuero llena de parches.

—Si, Kraglin aún no logra que deje esa ropa— se rió Peter.

—¿Bueno, entonces?— ahora preguntó Bruce, quería saber en que terminaba la historia.

—Kraglin siguió contactando con Peter y visitándolo— comentó Scott para luego observar a su amigo. —A veces Peter se colaba en la casa de Kraglin, fue con el que se manifestó como alfa y fue un caos el que se ocasionó— terminó por decir de manera más baja.

—¿Caos?— al parecer la historia les era sumamente interesante porque hasta Stephen estaba al pendiente.

—Fui el tipo de alfa tardío por año y medio, en el momento que supe que era alfa entre en celo— se removió incómodo en su lugar. —Entre en maldito celo en la casa de un omega soltero, por fortuna seguía siendo un niño, pero no negaré que fue traumatizante.

—¿Acaso tú y tu papá...?— preguntó Tony con un poco de morbo a lo que se ganó una mirada de reprimenda por parte de Stephen.

—¡No!, Gracias al cielo que no... pero si fue incomodo pasar esos tres días encerrado en una habitación masturbándome como si no existiera un mañana— explicó a Tony. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada de Strange al otro, cosas así lo hacían dudar ¿actuaba como su padre? ¿cómo su pareja? ¿cómo un amigo? —Luego de eso Kraglin empezó a oler a alfa y pues se peleó con Yondu y bueno, mi alfa considero al otro como una especie de madre y pues, luego los del servicio no pudieron hacer que permaneciéramos lejos así que permitieron que me adoptase si estaba casado con alguien, así que se arreglaron las cosas con Yondu y desde entonces son mis padres.

—Espera, hay algo que me confundió— dijo Pepper. —Ese día tu padre se sentía bastante mal por algunas de tus palabras y no tenía aroma, pero no es igual a cuando un omega toma un inhibidor.

—Kraglin tuvo... una especie de... accidente cuando niño— habló Scott, ya que tenía más tacto que Peter en este tipo de cosas. —Digamos que no puede tener hijos pese a ser un omega y luego de la pelea con Yondu, si bien arreglaron las cosas...— observo a Peter, este estaba de brazos cruzados mirando el suelo, no deseaba hablar del tema aunque no le iba a impedir que explicara aquello. Entendía lo sensible que era aquello para Peter. —Ocurrió algo con Kraglin, que involucro que desde aquel momento para todos sea un beta.

Debido a las palabras y el no decir específicamente el que, todos en la habitación intuyeron de que trato. Stephen inmediatamente se acercó a Tony, ganando el impulso a Bruce y a Pepper.

—Como sea...— interrumpió Peter. Scott le miró de mala forma, ya que entendía en parte su manera de actuar, se sentía culpable porque si no fuese por él, Kraglin jamas hubiese sido atacado y marcado por ese alfa.

En el momento que Yondu se enteró de boca de Peter de lo ocurrido con su amigo y antigua pareja, tuvo el impulso de culpar al mocoso, pero vio que ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal para seguir metiendo el dedo en la llaga. Al llegar a la casa del omega sintió como el otro le rechazaba ya que no era el alfa que necesitaba, aquello le dolió en lo profundo a Yondu por lo que entró en tal estado de furia que rastreo a ese maldito hijo de perra y lo mato sin pensarlo, sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias que causaría en Kraglin.

Luego se pausó el proceso de adopción de Peter por parte de Kraglin ya que el historial de Yondu estaba manchado y en aquel momento se encontraba en la cárcel, no que le importase, por lo que Kraglin tuvo que explicar a varias personas sobre lo sucedido. Exponer tanto su vida privada y revivir aquello no era lo mejor, ademas que si bien la marca y conexión que compartió con aquel extraño fue corto, el vacío que sentía por la muerte de este seguía permanente pese a que no lo quisiera, aquello es un fantasma que lo persigue hasta el día de hoy. Saber que hay un vacío en su interior, pese a todos los esfuerzos de Yondu por hacerle olvidar o rellenar ese hueco con otra marca.

—¿Que hay entre tú...?— señaló Peter a Strange. —¿...y Tony?

—Somos buenos amigos, él me ayuda y yo lo ayudo ademas de darle alojamiento— explico de forma vaga.

—Darle alojamiento es una pieza por un breve periodo de tiempo, no una casa en donde es claro que ambos viven juntos, ¡parecen una maldita pareja! Ya digan que son...

—Amigos— volvió a decir Tony. —¿Qué no lo escuchas?

—Entonces debo asegurarme de que Stephen no se acerque a Scott entonces— comentó como si nada. Aquello no alarmó al alfa, pero si al omega quien automáticamente se puso tenso. —¿O es que ya tienes a alguien? ¿Será la mujer que apareció en el cumpleaños... era una beta, no?

—¿Christine?— preguntó Stephen.

Pepper, Happy y Bruce que estaban observando al menor, se dieron cuenta que no estaba contento de las palabras dichas por Quill, si pudiera matarlo Tony lo haría y era probable que Stephen al saber de sus intenciones se ofreciera a hacerlo para que Tony no malgaste energías en aquello. Pues si... si parecen pareja.

—Pues basta, ¿no?... ya terminaste de comer— hablo Tony, claramente se escuchaba molesto. —Necesito que ocupes tu memoria en recordar algunas cosas para que este zopenco no repruebe cálculo tres.

—¡Eh!— se quejó Peter. —No soy idiota, es que el profesor no sabe explicar.

—Pues entonces podrías estudiar solo, pero aquí nos tienes a todos.

—Tony...— llamo Scott suavemente. Inconscientemente liberó feromonas para calmar a otros pese al inhibidor por lo que de verdad estaba asustado de lo que pudiera hacer el otro contra Peter.

Stephen al ser un alfa al igual que Peter se calmaron inmediatamente a la vez que se concentraron en el omega, Bruce por su parte de igual manera se vio afectado pero en menor medida.

Tony o más bien el omega de Tony al darse cuenta de la situación se levantó y saco a Stephen de la habitación mientras lo jalaba de la ropa.

—Yo digo que terminaran juntos— comentó Peter por lo bajo.

Todos los presentes excepto Scott levantaron la mano en acuerdo.

Después de la conversación que tuvieron Tony y Stephen en la cocina, la cual si fuera vista por cualquiera de verdad creería que parecen un viejo matrimonio, fue que sin querer sus amigos en verdad creyeran que había algo, pero no deseaban decirlo.

Nada como un Tony molesto en donde le exigió al otro salir a comer el fin de semana ya que no planeaba cocinar y Stephen no se negaría.

Aunque si eso hacía hablar al resto, el que Stephen esté rodeado de un aroma suave y dulzón siendo marcado por Tony, aunque Peter y Scott no lo supieran aún, si logro que el resto hablara, estando Tony o no presente.

Para cuando llegó el sábado, Bruce vio como Stephen estaba con su mejor traje al igual que Tony, quien le exigió comprarle algo para poder ir, un castigo por comportarse así. Stephen aún no entendía como se comportó, pero si con eso conseguía que Tony lo perdonase lo haría. Su alfa deseaba agradar al omega por lo que evitaba el que Stephen se quejase de la actitud y demandas de Tony.

—Se ven bien...— comentó Bruce, quien también iba a salir, pero no a un restaurante de lujo.

Si bien estaba alegre por lo que inconscientemente su amigo buscaba, en cierta manera se sentía solo... Pepper estaba de pareja con Happy ya de algunos años y Peter con Scott eran raros, no de mala manera, pero como que ninguno sabía si dar ese paso o no. Y luego estaba él.

A veces se alegraba de no estar en pareja con alguien, porque si bien no tenía hace dos años un ataque de descontrol alfa, no sabía si esto cambiaría en cualquier momento. Por otro lado, también se sentía solo algunas veces, no le agradaba ser una tercera rueda, pese a que tanto Pepper lo integraba de forma amistosa y Tony seguía siendo su amigo que no se daba cuenta para donde iba con Strange, pese a todo esto... seguía siendo una tercera rueda.

—¿Bruce?— la voz de Tony lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —¿Te encuentras bien?, te perdiste por un momento.

—Si... ningún problema— le sonrió de forma un poco forzada, causando extrañeza en los dos presentes.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo?— le preguntó Stephen.

—Vamos... salgan, era lo que deseaban... solo, solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza no es nada...

—Bruce— dijo Stephen adelantándose a lo que Tony pudiese decir. —Puedes hablar con nosotros si algo pasa.

—Eso... ¿Qué pasa?, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te ocurre... ¿se debe a...?

—No— dijo Bruce rápidamente. —Por fortuna no se debe a mi problema. Gracias al tratamiento que me dio Stephen tengo mayor control que hace algunos meses o tal vez años...

—¿Tratamiento?— se preguntó Tony.

—Claro, por mucho que sea tu amigo de la infancia... no iba a dejar que algún accidente ocurriese— respondió Stephen tranquilamente.

—De acuerdo...— algo en el tono de voz empleado por Tony alertó a los otros. —Pero para la próxima no más secretos... no quiero tener que enterarme por otro de lo que ocurre, menos si se trata de mi hermano de ciencia ¿estamos de acuerdo?— la pregunta era irrelevante. Tony no iba a dejar pasar el que no se enterase de nada.

Dejó de ser aquel omega que vivía con su padre y con Steve, aquel Tony que se dejaba pasar a llevar para evitar los problemas. Ahora era el Tony Stark de verdad, quien era en realidad.

El alfa en Stephen estaba orgulloso de su compañero, su omega, aquel que pese a todo demostraba que podía salir adelante y se preocupaba por el resto, como si fuera la madre de la pequeña que tenían.

Stephen no se daba cuenta de todo lo que sentía su alfa, si bien reconocía que estaba muy al pendiente de Tony... había cosas que no le cuadraban, por lo que dejaba aquel tema por la paz, ya tendría tiempo para ver aquello.

Luego de que Tony termine este primer año en la universidad tendría más tiempo para todo, solo en aquel momento podría conectar con su alfa sin tener ninguna distracción, ya sea de la casa, Mordo, el trabajo o el propio Tony.

Debería hablar nuevamente con Palmer, claro y tendido para resolver el tema de una vez por todas... ya no podría esperar hasta finales del otro mes... algo de ansiedad se manifiesta en su pecho y era demasiado incómodo.

Era eso o el celo del alfa, aunque... faltaría mínimo mes y medio, en verdad esperaba que Mordo no vuelva a intentar aparecer durante esos tres días.

[...]

Tony se encontraba caminando a un Dunkin' Donuts, desde hace dos días que tenía las ganas de comer donas, pero por algunos exámenes aplazó el salir a comprar. Si bien consideraba que el tema era demasiado fácil, entendía que se trataba de su primer año en la universidad y el resto del alumnado lo tenía para nivelarse, pero eso no hacía que fuese menos aburrido. Lo único de lo que podía sacar provecho era ser el destacado en la carrera de economía, sin olvidar los ramos enfocados en lo empresarial. Algo que consiguió gracias al apellido de Strange.

No le gustaba aprovecharse del alfa, pero Tony necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada y como en el MIT se le presentaban más complejidades algunas veces. Ocupaba la universidad como una especie de distracción y oxigenar el cerebro para no encerrarse en el laboratorio. Algo que Stephen agradece.

Ya no estaba para ir a las cuatro de la mañana a sacar a Tony del taller y obligarlo a dormir esas pocas dos horas ya que debía enviar informes respecto de sus avances en el MIT y luego asistir a clases.

Afortunadamente todos en la universidad conocían a Tony como si fuese Beta. El problema de eso era que se le conocía como Stark, Anthony Stark, por lo que Stephen les pedía a Bruce, Pepper o Happy que volvieran con Tony para así evitar que Howard hiciese algo, mejor prevenir que lamentar en este caso.

Generalmente quien más trasladaba a Tony era el propio Happy, Stephen estaba pensando en darle un sueldo al pobre muchacho, porque Tony salía con diferentes ánimos de clases y quien lo acompañe debía soportarlo todo el camino hasta casa.

Una vez que entró en la tienda de donas, busco con la mirada al alfa, pero había muchas personas presentes, al parecer había una promoción y por eso la cantidad. Agradece que no tuvo que llamar al mayor ya que su omega instintivamente lo guio hasta donde se encontraba una vez que sintió un aroma familiar, el cual podría definir como _hogar_. Tony creía que eso se debía a la costumbre de vivir con el hombre, nada más... nop.

—Finalmente llegas, pensé que debía comprar para llevar— dijo Stephen una vez que Tony se hubo sentado en la otra silla.

La mesa donde ambos se encontraban era para dos persona, estaba al lado de una ventana por lo que tenían vista de un cruce de calles bastante transitado.

—¿Comprar?— preguntó para luego tomar una de las donas que estaban frente suyo y darle un enorme mordisco. —¿No podías llevarte estas?— preguntó una vez que hubo tragado. Observó la mesa esperando encontrar algo para beber, pero lo único presente era un té del mayor.

Tony no le tomó mayor importancia y estiró la mano para correr el té hasta su lugar y empezar a comer nuevamente.

—Pensaba comer estas mientras disfrutaba de mi té y luego comprar algunas para ti, pero veo que prefieres este plan.

—Mis planes son los mejores.

—¿Por que tomas de mi té?, te gusta el café... eres un adicto— dijo mientras buscaba con la vista a una chica beta que lo atendió anteriormente.

Ya conocía la puntualidad de Tony, claramente llegaba tarde a la mayoría de las cosas, por lo que le había pagado con anticipación un capuchino a la muchacha, ahora solo necesitaba encontrarla para que supiera que ahora sí necesitaba el vaso.

—Me gusta como lo haces— respondió con simpleza el menor. —Tenía tantas ganas de comer esto— dijo para luego emitir un sonido que más bien sonaba a un gemido de satisfacción.

—Lo sé— Stephen había pasado estos días escuchando las quejas de Tony porque no podía ir a comer sus deliciosas donas.

Una parte suya iba a ignorar el sonido que emitió el menor o si no su mente se iría por otros caminos lo que significa que sus pantalones en algún momento se sentirían demasiado apretados.

La chica que lo atendió se dio cuenta de Stephen por lo que con un gesto le preguntó si ahora necesitaba el pedido y Stephen asintió. Tony al ver aquello inmediatamente observo a las personas con los ojos entrecerrados, sin percatarse de la muchacha quien vio aquello y lo tomó como que la ¿pareja? del hombre era un poco celosa.

—¿Qué lees?— preguntó Tony sacando otra dona del plato.

Siempre que se encontraba con Stephen en una de sus salidas cuando el hospital y sus clases se lo permitían, veía el mayor leyendo. Al parecer desde hace medio año se volvió un lector vivaz.

¿Cuando era su cumpleaños?, podría obsequiarle algún libro.

—Un libro escrito sobre un anciano que habla de las artes místicas y como poder acceder a ellas, aunque menciona que solo unos pocos son capaces de alcanzar tal nivel.

—Me suena a charlatanería ¿pagaste por el libro?— vio como Stephen hizo un sonido que confirmaba la pregunta. —Pues perdiste tu dinero.

—No lo creo la verdad... siento que puedo sacar algo provechoso de estas series de lecturas.

—¿Son más de uno?, terminarás en la quiebra y creerás que pregonando amor al mundo lo vas a cambiar. Eres médico, quédate con esa profesión y no termines siendo un mago de cuarta.

—Disculpen— los interrumpió la chica. —Traje el pedido— dijo dirigiéndose a Strange quien le regaló una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Tony por otro lado tomó la taza con la diestra y le acercó al rostro del alfa.

—Bebe o me terminare tu té— demando. Sin darse cuenta fulminaba con la mirada a la chica, quien ante aquello quedó helada en el lugar. Solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Stephen se vio con la taza en el rostro por lo que la tomó con ambas manos y procedió a darle un sorbo, la iba a dejar en la mesa, pese a que no tuviera su platillo, aquello le causaba desagrado ya que la taza tenía su plato. Pero Tony se lo impidió en el momento que le arrebató suavemente la taza y luego procedió a terminarse el té.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Tony bebió por el mismo lugar que Stephen, solo la chica quien enrojeció ante el gesto, pero Tony pensó que se debía a la presencia de Strange por lo que se decidió a espantarla.

—Gracias... ¿puedo pedir otra taza, por favor?— preguntó Stephen evitando que Tony dijese algo, ya conocía esa mirada y no necesitaba terminar con la muchacha llorando debido a las crueles palabras del omega.

—Claro, señor Strange. Ya vuelvo.

Con eso la muchacha se fue e inmediatamente Stephen sintió la mirada de Tony, la cual lo atravesaba, en su persona.

—¿La conoces? ¿Por qué la conoces? ¿Es una amiga?

—Siempre que me pides que pase a comprar donas después del trabajo vengo a esta tienda porque me es más cómodo. Una vez se me quedó el portafolio. Samantha lo encontró y busco en su interior algún número para dar aviso, desde ese momento que la conozco. ¿Por...? ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?— al decir esto último se inclinó para quedar un poco más cerca del castaño y bajó el tono de su voz haciéndolo más grave.

Con eso causo que algo recorriera la espalda de Tony, algo que no podía explicar. Strange por su parte hacía estas cosas con toda su intención. Luego de la charla con Palmer se dio cuenta que su alfa estaba demasiado interesado en el omega, por lo que iba a intentar llamar la atención de Tony, pese a la edad, a lo que creía cuando lo conoció o lo que pensó al firmar ese papel hace tantos años. Palmer por su parte le dijo más de diez veces que no era necesario aquello ya que se notaba una tensión entre ambos, pero Stephen no se lo creía, no del todo al menos.

Fue demasiado complicado para Strange aclarar el tema con Tony, no podía negar que era bien parecido a esta edad, imaginaba en unos años estaría incluso mejor, por lo que físicamente el omega no pasaba desapercibido y ya antes le había llamado la atención; y por el lado de su alfa puesta estaba bastante tranquilo y encaprichado por el omega, constantemente su alfa buscaba contacto con el menor. Si las dos cosas estaban a favor y ya conocía bastante de la personalidad de Tony y en cierta manera también la encontraba atrayente pese a todo... ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Hablar con Loki aquella vez le permitió dilucidar que estaba pasando entre él y Tony y ya con lo dicho por Palmer pues... todos creían que entre ambos ya había algo o que iban a terminar como osea juntos. Bien, por un lado esos argumentos parecieran decir que si no hay otra opción, pero no... en verdad estaba interesado en Tony.

Fue una revelación aceptar aquello mientras iba en el auto esta su casa mientras pensaba en las palabras de Christine luego de juntarse aquella tarde.

Si bien había algunos detalles que aclarar cómo esa conexión o atracción, como se le quiera llamar, compatibilidad también, con Tony y si en verdad podrían proyectarse como pareja y lo de la boda.

María había autorizado a que Tony solamente se casase con Stephen, con nadie más y esto sería una vez cumpliera mayoría de edad, lo que lo alejaba de cualquier persona que Howard quisiese imponer. No que sirviera la verdad con todo lo ocurrido, pero ahora que Tony ya era todo un adulto... ¿debería hablar del tema? ¿primero lo consultaba con Aaron o ambos hablaban con el otro alfa?

¿Qué hacer?

—¿Me estas escuchando?— aquella preguntó sacó a Stephen de sus pensamientos.

Tenía una taza de té frente suyo, lo que significa que llevaba bastante tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Disculpa... ¿decías?

—Que si la chica no te robo nada... no me parece alguien de fiar.

—Que no te agrade no significa que sea mala persona, es bastante simpática una vez que la conoces.

—¿Qué tanto la conoces, Stephen Strange?

—No como... no en ese sentido— suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Constantemente Tony sacaba ese tema. Como si todos los días se fuese a acostar con algún extraño o tuviera a una persona escondida en su habitación. —No he estado con nadie en... no bastante, pero eso es aparte y ya sabes de qué hablo.

Tony se estremeció al entender. Aquella visita de Thor a la casa provocó que Stephen le explicara la vida de Loki a grandes rasgos durante la noche, único momento en donde Loki no reclamaría ventilar su vida privada, pero era necesario para evitar algún problema con el castaño.

Lo único incómodo era el mencionar que debió acostarse con su amigo varias veces antes y que en el último tiempo deben masturbarse juntos para el tema de las feromonas y así alejar a Thor. Tony no creía que fuese un buen plan, pero terminó por entender en parte... Bueno, su lado racional, ya que su omega quería lanzarse sobre Strange y alejarlo del otro omega en la casa.

Pero no es como que Tony piense en eso, no. El castaño decidió bloquear cualquier tema sentimental de su omega que involucre al mayor.

No más mención de que Strange sea su alfa. No más...

_Pero es nuestro alfa, no lo niegues y acepta de una vez... Ya conoces lo terrible que es pasar un celo solo estando un alfa soltero tan cerca..._

Con la mención del tema de su celo, cayó en cuenta de su raro actuar estos últimos días, pero si mal no recordaba la fecha... a su celo aún le faltaría.

_Pero recuerda, estamos en contacto con un alfa soltero Tony... tú bien sabes lo que eso significa... deseamos pasar un celo con el alfa y en algún momento vamos a coincidir con las fechas._

—Stephen— susurro preocupado. Debido a los inhibidores su aroma no alertó al mayor aunque si su postura corporal.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me enfoque tanto en estos finales de cursos que olvide la fecha...

—¿Fecha...? ¿Que pasa en estas fechas?— recordando que estaba a mediados de junio se extraño, según le comentó Tony sus celos eran en marzo, julio y noviembre, por lo que no se trataba de eso —¿Qué pasa, Tony?

—No lo sé...— dijo Tony asustado. —Creo... creo que mi celo se adelantó...

—Pero estas bien, no presentas ningún cambio hormonal fuera de lo normal y las pastillas...— antes de añadir algo más se dio cuenta que si el celo de Tony se estaba adelantando de julio, significaba que el de noviembre también podría adelantarse, no solo un mes sino que un poco más incluso.

—Tal vez sea mi culpa... no considere que al ser alfa pudiese afectarte, pero en ese caso sería en un tiempo menor de un año y no...

—¡Stephen!

—Lo lamento...— dicho aquello, se levantó de su asiento, sacó una bolsa de papel que había dejado en un bolsillo interno del abrigo liviano que llevaba aquella tarde porque no iba a desperdiciar la comida, ademas que comer podría calmar a Tony.

—Levántate y ve al auto, te quedas allí mientras yo guardo y pago. Pon seguro— le entregó las llaves y empezó a guardar las donas en la bolsa y amontonar la basura a un lado. A veces Loki le molestaba que tenía algunos modales muy de la vieja escuela, que en momento como estos eran demorosos. —Samantha— llamó acercándose rápidamente a la beta.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Mi pareja se indispuso— hizo un gesto disimulado solo para que ella entienda. —No recuerdo cuanto es, pero toma— sacó unos billetes que claramente pasaban el monto, pero no era lo importante en estos momentos. —Debo irme, gracias por todo. Otro día te ayudo con el curso de enfermería, lo siento.

—Ningún problema, vaya con su pareja— Samantha lo acercó rápidamente a la puerta para que no perdiera el tiempo. —Puedo esperar, tengo todo el verano para prepararme.

—Samantha— dijo Stephen con ese tono de voz como un padre regañando a su hija. —No creas que no sé que reprobaste una materia, debes tomarla a finales de julio...

—Su pareja lo necesita, señor Strange. ¡Váyase de una vez!— le obligó a salir de un empujón a la calle.

Los clientes y algunos trabajadores se quedaron observándola, la beta enrojeció, pero se hizo pequeña en su lugar al ver a su jefa negando y señalando la parte de atrás para que hablaran.

¿Sería de mala educación explicarle que la pareja del señor Strange era un omega? No quería que le descontaran el día debido a esa falta, pese a que estuviera muy justificada.

[...]

Stephen se encontraba dormitando sobre la mesa del comedor de su departamento. Después de esa semana alejado de Tony, su alfa estaba bastante inquieto, por lo que dormir y trabajar fue algo imposible.

Casi toda la semana la pasó trabajando en el hospital día y noche luego de los primeros dos días donde se dio que no podía dormir, así que recurrió a la vieja técnica que ocupaba en los tiempos que estudiaba.

Se agotaba tanto físicamente en urgencias que al empezar la segunda semana pudo caer dormido en el sillón presente en el living. Palmer decidió admitirlo esa semana pese a que estuviera insoportable y sus feromonas fuesen fuerte, razón de que la única exigencia de la beta fue que tomase un supresor para alfa y así no altere a los omegas.

Ya a mediados de la segunda semana, su cuerpo resintió la falta de sueño por lo que era normal ver a Stephen Strange bostezando en el hospital o dormitando en algunos asientos, como el comedor, salas de espera o en su propia oficina. El director del hospital terminó por mandar al alfa a su casa para que descansase, solo luego de corroborar que Strange no era necesario en alguna cirugía.

Tony, gracias a Loki, se enteró del estado de Stephen por lo que a finales de la segunda semana llamó a Pepper, Happy, Bruce y al propio Loki para que lo ayuden con un aseo en la casa y así que Stephen pudiera adelantar su regreso.

Para todos fue algo extraña esa petición, pero entendiendo el camino que tanto alfa como omega recorrían y el cual era difícil de definir, terminaron aceptando en ayudarle, incluso Loki se presentó, con la pequeña Hela la cual se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo correteando por la casa de su tío y el "amiguito" de su tío.

Stephen seguía dormitando cuando una llamada entrante a su celular le hizo saltar y quejarse debido al dolor por la mala posición.

—Maldita sea... ¿quién molesta a esta hora?— se quejó pensando que era de madrugada, pero recién eran las siete de la tarde. Se dio cuenta de su error en el minuto que vio la hora en la pantalla. —¿Tony?— preguntó un poco alterado, aún estaba presente el sueño por lo que no estaba reaccionando bien.

_—Arreglamos la casa entre todos y... bueno, arreglamos la casa para que pudieras venir antes. Loki me contó que pareces una mierda en el trabajo._

—Si... no he dormido muy bien...— mientras hablaba con Tony se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Sentía la boca la seca.

_—No has dormido, eso te pasa porque no te has cuidado._

—No es que no me cuide... son cosas de... — Stephen suspiro para luego llevarse la diestra al cabello y desordenarlo. —Mi alfa anda extraño... ¿entonces puedo volver?

_—Cosas de alfa, claro... si, te esperamos para comer. Hela anda preguntando por su tío y me trata de tu amiguito... es, molesto. Bueno, no es molesto... si no que me avergüenza._

—Hela es así, se parece mucho a Loki, le encanta molestar a otros y no tiene pelos en la lengua. Entonces te dejo para arreglar acá e irme.

_—Despierta antes, no necesito que mientras conduces te accidentes._

—¿Cómo...?

_—Cosas de omega, Stephen... ¡nos vemos!_

Dicho aquello Tony corto la llamada. Stephen quedo con las palabras en la boca, pero entendía a Tony y sus juegos, le pagó con la misma moneda. Como bien le dijo al castaño, luego de lavar el vaso que ocupó se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas y el departamento.

Si bien vivían en la otra casa y solo venia acá durante los celos de alguno, hacía que alguien de confianza fuese a mantener el lugar una vez por semana, por lo que dejó algunas cosas a media hacer para llegar pronto a su casa. Se imaginaba que Tony no dejaría que ninguno comiese algo hasta que llegase y si estaba Hela, entonces estaría Loki y este lo golpearía por llegar tarde.

[...]

Stephen despertó en su cama debido a que alguien le golpeaba la puerta. Aun con un poco de sueño, pero más descansado que en los días anteriores, se levantó para abrir y encontrarse con Hela.

—¿Qué pasa cariño?

—Desperté porque tenía hambre y quería comer... entonces alguien toco la puerta. Como papi me dijo que no debía abrir yo, te vine a despertar ¿esta bien?

—Está perfecto— dijo Stephen para luego regalarle una caricia en la mejilla. —¿Vamos a ver quien es?

—Si, pero quiero que me cargues... me lo merezco por ser niña buena, tratame como una princesa... pero no de las de Disney esas no me gustan... yo seré una guerrera y me bañare en la sangre de mis enemigos.

—¿Mucha televisión, eh?— Stephen no se extrañaba para nada a estas alturas, no conociendo a Loki. —La cargó entonces su majestad— se hincó para poder tomar mejor a la pequeña y se dirigió al primer piso.

—Eres un buen plebeyo tío.

—Gracias...

Siguieron el juego hasta que llegaron a la puerta, fue en ese momento que algo causó que Hela se removiera entre los brazos del mayor. La niña se quejó para que fuese bajada y se escondió tras las piernas de Stephen.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Huele a podrido— comentó mirando fijamente la puerta.

Stephen observó la puerta y olfateo el aire, quien sea que fuese era un alfa y no deseaba ocultarlo ya que su aroma era bastante marcado. Con pasos decididos se encaminó para abrir y encontrarse con un rubio de ojos azules.

—¿Diga?

—Estoy buscando a mi omega— respondió a la vez que le miraba fijamente, se notaba la molestia en su rostro.

—¿Y quien sería ese omega?

—Anthony Edward Stark.

Ante el nombre de Tony, Stephen observó al rubio e intentó recordar dónde lo había visto antes. Fue con eso que le llegó la imagen de unas noticias en internet sobre la vida del hijo de Howard en aquel momento que se puso al día respecto del omega.

—Claro... ¿Steven Grant Rogers, cierto?— debido a la pregunta Steve se mostró extrañado de que supiese algo como su segundo nombre. —Tranquilo, tuve que investigar de ti y de Howard para luego conseguir sacar a Tony del hospital— Steve no demostró que no sabía de qué estaba hablando el otro, aunque por dentro estuviera confundido. ¿Tony en el hospital? ¿Por qué su padre o Howard no le dijeron algo como aquello?, ante esta última pregunta Rogers se sintió incómodo de estar en la casa del alfa reclamando por Tony, no sentía tanta confianza en las palabras de Howard para recuperar al omega y la presión que ejercía su padre tampoco ayudaba en este momento. —¿Dices que es tu omega, no?

—Estamos comprometidos y veras... no se ve bien que mi omega conviva con otro hombre.

—Tony no es tuyo— se escuchó una pequeña voz. Ambos hombres dirigieron sus ojos a la pequeña, quien había pasado desapercibida. —Es de mi tío y es mi amigo... no dejare que te lo lleves.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dame un momento— habló Stephen. —Pasa a la sala— la orden en aquella frase era clara. —Dejaré a Hela arriba.

Stephen cargo a la pequeña pese a sus protestas, guió a Rogers hasta la sala y una vez que se aseguró que estuvo instalado subió al segundo piso a dejar a la pequeña con Loki. Por fortuna se encontró con el otro omega cuando estaban en medio del pasillo.

—¿Hela, Stephen? ¿Desayunaron?— preguntó bostezando.

—Necesito que cuides a Hela y que no baje.

—¡Tío!— se quejó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo a Rogers en el primer piso, viene reclamando a Tony— comento rápidamente mientras le entregaba a la pequeña. Ninguno se dio cuenta que el castaño estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta de su habitación. —Estábamos hablando y bueno... Hela es muy parecida a ti.

—¡No me ignoren! Haz que se vaya tío, no quiero que ese rubio se lleve a mi amigo, ademas huele feo.

—¿Huele feo?— preguntó Loki.

—Es más sensible a las feromonas, parece... como sea, ayúdame y asegurate que nadie baje al primer piso.

—¡Tío!— gritó Hela molesta.

—Cariño, necesito que te calmes— le pidió el alfa mientras se alejaba. —Necesito hablar con ese hombre y explicarle que Tony no se irá con él.

—Más te vale— exigió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Loki simplemente veía orgulloso a su pequeña.

—Ya la escuchaste, Strange— comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El problema es que Loki al estar pendiente de su hija ignoro como el castaño se dirigía a las escaleras para poder escuchar la conversación.

Steve por su parte se encontraba en la sala observando, la casa se veía muy hogareña. ¿Sería cosa de Tony? ¿Y quien era la niña? Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Howard para que de una vez por todas le explique bien qué ocurre y no omita detalles como ahora puede confirmar.

Si antes estaba incomodo por presentarse en la casa de Strange y reclamar por Tony como si fuese una cosa, ahora en verdad deseaba marcharse. ¿Por qué rayos Howard le pidió ir para averiguar si Tony ya fue marcado por aquel alfa?, ya que según el hombre era lo único que faltaba saber para que pudieran recuperar a Tony. Por el modo de Howard de hablar pensaba que Tony se encontraba abusado y un lugar precario, pero viendo la casa... se notaba que estaba equivocado.

¿Qué hacía allí?

—Listo, lamento las fachas pero fui despertado en el momento que llamaste a la puerta— dijo Stephen entrando y sentándose frente a Roger, ahora llevaba una bata azul puesta. —Decías que vienes por Tony, pero debo aclarar diciendo que aquello es imposible.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no pudiste esperar y ya lo marcaste?— preguntó de forma altanera, algo extraño en él y a Tony, quien estaba cerca de la puerta con Bruce, también se le hizo rara la actitud de Steve. Por qué Tony sabía que ambos alfas sabrían de su presencia pese a que tomase un inhibidor y para evitar algún problema fue a la habitación de Bruce para sacarlo a rastras sin explicarle nada.

—Nunca lo marcaría sin su consentimiento, así que no... Tony no desea estar unido o marcado a nadie.

—Bien, puede que no esté marcado, pero eso no significaba que él no se haya abierto...

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase— le exigió. —Hablas de él como si fuese... cualquier persona. Tony merece respeto, que eso te quede claro, alfa— ante esa última frase era claro que Stephen, más bien su alfa, no iba a permitir que alguien hiciera en menos a su omega.

Bruce y Tony se sorprendieron de las palabras dichas por Strange.

—Como sea...— dijo Steve para cortar con la tensión que generaron las palabras, amenaza, de otro alfa. —Dices que no puedo irme con mi omega.

—No soy tu omega— dijo Tony parándose en la entrada. —Que eso te quede claro Steve... ¿a qué vienes?

— _Tony..._ — dijo Steve con su voz de alfa.

Un gruñido amenazante y una mano en el cuello de Rogers le impidieron seguir diciendo cualquier cosa.

— _Te lo advertí, alfa._

—Stephen— dijo Tony acercándose donde el otro. —Calmate, necesito saber a qué viene Steve acá— no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, incluyendo a Bruce que seguía escondido, el gruñido al mencionar el nombre del rubio, como si aún fuese cercano con Tony.

No sin cierta reticencia, Stephen soltó al otro, pero antes de sentarse junto a Tony le advirtió.

—Una palabra más contra Tony... y que uses tu maldita voz de alfa con él y ya verás lo que es que otro alfa te ponga en tu lugar... se nota que lo necesitas.

—Tienes que venir conmigo— hablo Steve luego de carraspear y quitarse la incómoda sensación que se le genero en la garganta. —Mi padre le exige al tuyo que se cumpla el trato entre ambos y digamos que tu... amigo, no deja que tu padre se te acerque.

Tony levantó la ceja, no sabía de aquello. Se debatía internamente entre hacer como si ya pusiese aquello o mirar a Stephen exigiendo una explicación.

—Tampoco es como que desee ver a mi padre, la verdad de las cosas... mientras más lejos se quede mi, mucho mejor.

—Es tu padre...

—Es un imbécil sin sentimientos... ¿acaso sabes que tengo tres hermanos más? ¿que engaño a mi madre para conseguir a su tan ansiado hijo alfa?, pero no... me tuvo a mí, un omega y al no poder sacar mejor provecho me vendió al mejor postor.

—No fue así, Tony... yo en verdad quería...

—No mientas, Rogers— bufo Tony con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro. —En todo el tiempo que vivimos juntos solo me comparabas con Bucky esto y Bucky lo otro... aún me preguntó ¿Por que yo, si estabas tan al pendiente de tu amigo? Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando apareció ese alfa moreno... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—T'Challa— escupió Steve con rabia.

—¿Ves? Esto del "compromiso"— remarcó con sus dedos. —... es una mierda. Solo lo hacemos por la exigencia de nuestros padres nada más...

—Exigencia o no... debemos casarnos. Fin del asunto.

Stephen, quien se mantuvo al margen desde el momento en que Tony llevó la conversación, le regaló una sonrisa al rubio. Al parecer Howard no le mencionó la razón de todo esto. Miro disimuladamente a Tony, quien se quedó metido en sus pensamientos.

—Pues lamento decir que aquel contrato de matrimonio es inválido cuando hay uno con mayor antigüedad.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—De que hace varios años María Stark se presentó frente a mí con un contrato en donde me prometía a su hijo, omega, en matrimonio y yo acepte... ¿de verdad vienes aquí a exigir eso cuando hemos estados en demandas con Howard por el mismo tema?

—¿Demandas?

—¿Qué no estabas al tanto?— preguntó Stephen con una falsa sonrisa. Spencer les pidió a ambos hombre, en una de las reuniones, que no sacaran el tema del matrimonio que hizo María Stark, ya que quizás era necesario jugar esa carta en un futuro y vaya que tuvo razón.

Todas las demandas anteriores eran respecto de la custodia de Tony al ser menor de edad, pero gracias a las pruebas que presentó María a través de cartas, fotos y testimonios, se supo de los abusos del hombre y como le obligó a irse a vivir con otro alfa. Por lo que Howard no era un buen padre y con los abusos que presento Tony en aquel centro y a sus propias palabras, el juez cedió la tutoría a Stephen, por el tema de cuidado del omega, no que se presentase el tema del compromiso.

—Yo no sabía... ¿cómo...?

—Da igual— interrumpió Tony. —Yo no me iba a casar contigo debido a lo que hizo mi madre y segundo, ahora soy mayor de edad... no me interesa compartir algo más que un reconocimiento si nos cruzamos en la calle... y espero que le hagas llegar mis palabras a Howard. No me interesa nada de ninguno, ahora puedo valerme por mí mismo... no lo necesito.

Dicho aquello se levantó del lugar y salió de la habitación, llevando a Bruce hasta la cocina para comer algo, seguía siendo temprano y tanto Pepper, Happy, Loki y Hela seguían sin desayunar.

—Ya escuchaste... espero que le informes a Howard de todo y por favor, dile de mi parte que desista con sus demandas. Como bien dijo Tony, ya es mayorcito, no tiene como obligarlo a casarse contigo o con otra persona... ¿no te parece lógico?

Steve no dijo nada, en verdad recién cayó en cuenta de que Tony era mayor de edad. Cuando vivían juntos el omega pareció mucho menor, por lo que asumió que quizás era más joven de lo que creía, mala decisión.

—Hablaré con Howard y con mi padre— dijo una vez que ambos alfas llegaron a la puerta.

—No me informes de lo que harás, solo alejate de nuestras vidas. No necesito tener a Howard jodiendo día y noches para que ahora te sumes.

—Adiós— con eso Steve salió de la casa dispuesto a tener unas palabras con Howard.

Rogers jamás imaginó que al increparse mutuamente revelaría detalles que Howard aprovecharía. Ya tenía un plan contra Tony y contra aquel alfa que cuidaba con tanto esmero a su... hijo...

No iba a dejar pasar la deshonra, calumnia y horrible imagen que dejó Tony frente a Joseph Rogers y por ende, frente a todos quienes le conocían.

El apellido de Stark fue sacado del pedestal donde estaba gracias a lo que decía Joseph respecto de su persona y su hijo. Ya no deseaba que este volviese para casarlo con Steve... ahora era netamente una venganza personal por lo que le hicieron. Si bien podría dañar tanto a alfa como omega, según lo dicho por Steve, el alfa tenía una especie de cariño o preocupación por Tony por lo que ese sería su talón de Aquiles. Allí es donde atacaría.

Después de todo, Tony no ha sido marcado o está unido a nadie. ¿Qué mejor que romperlo en el momento que otro lo hiciese? ¿Qué más gratificante que volver a abrir sus heridas y miedos al revivir nuevamente un abuso por parte de, ahora, alfas?

Pero si caía no lo haría solo. Debía convencer a Steve para que lo ayude, una vez que lo consiga podría poner su plan en marcha.

Engañaría a Steve diciéndole que Stephen no era el mejor para Tony y que este le obligaba a actuar y decir todo aquello, por lo que haría que algunas personas se llevasen a Tony y que le induzcan el celo, para que una vez que Steve fuera en su rescate Tony viera quién era Steven Grant Rogers en verdad y que pese a las palabras se preocupaba por el omega.

Ahora quedaba en sí Rogers cedía ante el celo y marcaba a Tony, con esto podrían ir ante un juez y anular cualquier cosa que tratase de hacer Strange por recuperar al omega. Si alguno de sus captores lo marcaba, pues entonces solo debía pagarle para que desapareciese y luego ya vería qué hacer con Tony... aunque ocupar a su hijo de incubadora humana para conseguir un hijo alfa, no sonaba tan mal.

Era el plan perfecto, que ocurriese lo que sea... de cualquier manera rompería a Tony y por consecuencia a Stephen, ambos solamente compartían feromonas, nada más intimo, como para que la jugada le saliera en contra.

**Author's Note:**

> Subiendo la historia a esta plataforma.
> 
> En un principio era solo con los personajes del MCU, pero con el correr del tiempo y escribiendo los capítulos fueron apareciendo otros personajes, algunos como Spencer Reid, Sirius Black, Dean Winchester entre otros... 
> 
> Espero que les agrade... ¡Saludos!


End file.
